Escuela Secundaria Angeli Inferni
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción: Después que las peleas de Ron Y Draco se vuelven mas constantes y desagradables, Dumbledore les da el peor castigo de todos, del que ninguno puede escapar...6 meses en una Escuela Secundaria MUGGLE. No es slash
1. capitulo 1 Castigo

Escuela Secundaria Angeli Inferni.

Esta historia es de la genial Loony-1995 y fue traducida por una petición especial, gracias al excelente trabajo como beta de LatexoHPo

**Capítulo I. Castigo.**

— ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Una mancha color rojiza lanzó una maldición a un sangrante rubio; el rubio respondió ferozmente.

La multitud dejó escapar una exclamación; estaban de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos ante la escena desarrollándose frente a ellos. Esta era la tercera pelea del día y se estaba poniendo peor; ellos se ponían peor. Al principió habían sido desagradables palabras y sobrenombres, luego lenguaje corporal amenazador, después lentamente había crecido a golpes; ahora eran sobrenombres, lenguaje corporal, golpes y hechizos, oscuros y viciosos hechizos.

Algunos de los más jóvenes —y estúpidos— chicos habían sido desafortunadamente alcanzados por alguna persona volando o un hechizo descarriado, y se habían ido cojeando hasta su Casa; ir a la enfermería sólo traería preguntas y no querían ser etiquetados como delatores.

El coro de gente se había hecho cada vez más grande y bullicioso, parecía que toda la escuela estaba mirando. Algunos se paraban en las cornisas, y algunos más sobre los hombros de sus amigos. No importaba cómo ver, sino el no perderse ningún detalle. Animaban, abucheaban y gritaban cuando la persona que querían que ganara o perdiera recibía un golpe y cuando algún desagradable hechizo era lanzado y veían los resultados. Si se veía el lado positivo de esta batalla, les daba a los estudiantes que estaban mirando experiencia de primera mano en hechizos, su alcance y el efecto que tenían. Además, aprendían lo cerca que podían estar antes de que un hechizo desviado los alcanzara.

Normalmente cuando una buena pelea —como ésta— sucedía, había algún pequeño, normalmente uno de primer año, parado en las esquinas de los corredores cercanos viendo si venía algún profesor, y cuando la alerta era activada, corrían por el pasillo y le decían a todos que huyeran. Esto siempre funcionaba y era un plan a prueba de tontos; las únicas personas que se metían en problemas eran los que estaban peleando, la gente que miraba no lo hacía, ni siquiera los gemelos o Lee Jordan, quienes siempre preparaban las apuestas sobre quién ganaría o perdería. Incluso a veces hasta las personas que se peleaban lograban escapar.

Pero esta pelea era diferente, esta pelea era anticipada, esta pelea era violenta y desagradable. Esta pelea era genial. Todos los de primero ya habían sido golpeados por algún hechizo y estaban en camino a sus Casas, o estaban entre las piernas de los más grandes o en el hombro de alguien más; nadie vigilaba.

— ¡TODOS USTEDES AL GRAN COMEDOR, AHORA!

La parte de atrás de la multitud se dio la vuelta para ver a todos los Jefes de Casa y a Dumbledore. Los demás al darse cuenta de la presencia de los profesores intentaron huir, pero no tuvieron suerte. Filch, Hagrid y los Premios Anuales ya estaba allí. No había escapatoria.

Parecía que el centro de la multitud no había escuchado la llegada de los profesores, tan absortos en abuchear o gritar… hasta que el corro se despejó cuando los demás comenzaron a irse al Gran Comedor guiados por la profesora McGonagall.

Pronto, incluso los gemelos y Lee habían sido alejados, bastante complacidos con el arribo de los profesores; como no terminó la pelea, podían quedarse con todo el dinero y objetos que habían recolectado con las apuestas.

Pero los dos protagonistas aún seguían, determinados a terminar el uno con el otro. Hagrid agarró al pelirrojo y los Premios Anuales sostuvieron al sangrante rubio, Snape les quitó al instante las varitas, casi recibiendo un golpe del rubio; cuando trató de liberarse y atacar al otro chico, sabía ya que la pelea había terminado y ambos estaban en graves problemas.

— ¡SUELTÉNME! ¡MATARÉ AL MALDITO TRAIDOR!

El pelirrojo sólo sonrió; sabía que estaban en problemas y maldecir enfrente de los profesores no ayudaría en la situación.

Ambos estaban sentados en la enfermería mientras Dumbledore contactaba a sus padres.

—Gracias, Madame— sonrió el pelirrojo cuando Madame Pomfrey le limpió el hinchado y sangrante labio.

Ella asintió.

—Bebe esto, Ron, te ayudará con la hinchazón— le dijo tranquilamente. Había visto muchas peleas en su tiempo y algunas de ellas habían sido mucho peores. Le pasó a Ron un frasco lleno de un líquido asqueroso.

Ron tomó el frasco y se tragó el contenido rápidamente, esperando que pasara fácilmente, pero los grumos no dejaron que pasara por su garganta tan pronto como quería. Al instante que sintió el líquido en sus labios le dieron ganas de vomitar, así que lo bebió con rapidez. Con la lengua intentó limpiarse los labios, esperando llevarse el desagradable sabor. No tuvo suerte y la enfermera ni siquiera le había dejado un vaso de agua.

Suspiró y se recostó en las blancas sábanas de la cama en la que se encontraba. Estaba en grandes problemas. Probablemente sería expulsado. Esta había sido su tercera pelea del día y la décima en cuatro días. Era un milagro que no le hubiera ido mal en clases, bueno, tener a Harry y a Hermione Granger como amigos ayudaba. No había perdido clases, pero Malfoy tampoco.

Sonrió al pensar en Malfoy, el rubio había acabado peor que él.

— ¡Ay! ¿No puede ser menos brusca?— ladró Draco cuando Madame Pomfrey intentó atenderlo. Estaba en peor condición que Ron; tenía un ojo negro, la nariz le sangraba, los labios cortados e hinchados además de un horrible moretón en la mejilla. Madame Profrey estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato, especialmente de parte de un Slytherin, así que se limitó a rodar los ojos y calmar sus impulsos de darle al chico un tirón de orejas.

Draco gruñó cuando ella se alejó. Había sido humillado y sus "amigos" ni siquiera habían tratado de ayudarlo, sólo miraron y de vez en cuando gritaron su nombre. Pero ninguno de ellos había venido a ver si estaba bien.

Habían estado en la enfermería por diez minutos y Weasley ya había recibido visitas: Granger, Potter, la pequeña Weasley, Brown, esas gemelas Patil, Thomas, Longbottom y un chico irlandés. Todos ellos estaban muy preocupados por la Comadreja y le preguntaban cómo se sentía y se veían complacidos de verlo aunque sólo fuera un momento. Pero nadie había venido a verlo a él.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron; Draco esperaba que fuera alguien más que venía a ver a Weasley. Pero no, se puso de pie y cojeó había las figuras que habían entrado.

— ¿Madre?

Eran sus padres, pero ignoró a su padre; habían discutido durante el verano y no tenía intenciones de ponerse de buenas con él ahora. Dumbledore estaba frente a ellos y detrás estaba la madre de Weasley, que parecía lista para matar.

—Hola, mamá.

Draco se giró para ver que Weasley también se había puesto de pie, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡ESCUCHÉ LO QUE HICISTE, CHIQUILLO TONTO!— gritó la mujer y Draco saltó del susto, la Comadreja se quedó allí parado y sólo rodó los ojos, como si aquello ocurriera normalmente— ¡TIENES SUERTE DE PODER CAMINAR Y RODAR ESOS OJOS!— continuó la mujer, marchando hacía su hijo que pareció crecer un par de pulgadas; la cara de la madre de Weasley estaba roja y hacía juego con su cabello— ¡TIENES SUERTE DE NO SER EXPULSADO!—. Incluso con su madre acercándose a él peligrosamente, la Comadreja sonrió— ¡PERO ESPERA A QUE ESTEMOS SOLOS Y LAMENTARÁS HABER NACIDO! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO: TIENES MUCHO QUÉ EXPLICAR Y QUIERO LA VERDAD, NO MALDITAS MENTIRAS! ¡LA VERDAD! ¡Y ESPERA A QUE HABLE CON TU PADRE SOBRE ESTO, NO ESTARÁ COMPLACIDO!

—Si, pero mamá ¿desde cuándo papá tiene mal temperamento?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos; Weasley le había respondido a su madre cuando ella le estaba gritando brutalmente, y su tono era calmado y normal ¡Incluso sonreía! La madre de la Comadreja no estaba feliz de que la hubieran interrumpido.

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, RONALD? TAL VEZ DEBA EXIGIR QUE TE ESPULSEN DE HOGWARTS ¡QUIZÁ ESO TE ENSEÑÉ UNA LECCIÓN!

Ante esas palabras, Weasley pareció darse cuenta de que su madre de verdad estaba molesta.

— ¡No! Mamá, por favor, por favor, mamaaaaá—. La Comadreja parecía a punto de caer de rodillas y suplicar. Su madre pareció complacida con esa reacción.

—Lo siento, Albus, pero tenía que tener unas palabritas con Ron. Esperaré hasta más tarde para decirle lo que verdaderamente pienso— dijo la mujer. Su voz sonaba completamente diferente, como si fuera otra persona. Estaba tranquila y relajada, a diferencia de los Malfoy; Dumbledore no parecía nervioso por ello y asintió.

—Comprendo, Molly. Una madre debe de enseñarle a sus hijos, no importa la edad, lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Debe de mostrarle a sus hijos las consecuencias de sus acciones— sonrió amablemente el viejo mago.

Molly miró a los Malfoy esperando el mismo tipo de discurso de su parte, pero ellos sólo estaban ahí de pie con expresiones de aburrimiento. Molly rodó los ojos y suspiró ¿De qué servía que el chico tuviera padres?

—Por favor, síganme todos a mi oficina, creo que será un lugar más apropiado para discutir lo que sucede con los chicos— les dijo Dumbledore sin esperar una respuesta, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Los Malfoy le siguieron rápidamente.

—Lo siento, mamá. De verdad lo siento.

Ron y su mamá iban un poco rezagados; Molly ya no era tan ágil como antes y no podía mantener el paso tan rápido como los demás. Y a Ron no le molestaba atrasarse.

—Oh, Ronnie— suspiró ella, su enojo había amainado y ahora tenía la cabeza más despejada—. Sé por qué lo hiciste, cariño. Sé cómo pueden ser ellos, pero, Ronnie, debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento o desviarlo en algo positivo. ¿Juegas al Quidditch no es así, cariño?—. Ron asintió mientras observaba sus pies—. Entonces lleva tu rabia al campo de juego y deja que vuele lejos, de esa manera nadie saldrá lastimado… bueno… a menos que juegues como bateador— rió Molly levemente y Ron se le unió.

Le dio a su mamá un abrazo ligero entrelazando sus brazos con los de ella, se preguntó qué haría sin ella. Era su roca, su confidente, su apoyo, su ayuda, su ángel guardián, su protectora; ella sabía todo, sus secretos, sus miedos, sus amores, sus odios, sus gustos, y sabía muy bien que ella se llevaría todo a la tumba antes de contar nada.

—Gracias, mamá— murmuró en voz baja, pero Molly tenía buen oído y escuchó, sólo sonrió pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Ronnie!

De la nada la bomba rubia, Lavender Brown, apareció.

—Oh, hola Lav— le sonrió Ron a la rubia, ella le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente—. Ah, esta es mi mamá, Molly. Molly, Lavender, Lavender, Molly.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron sonrisas y saludos.

— ¿Estás bien, Ronnie? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué les pasará a ti y al idiota de Malfoy?— preguntó Lavender, su naturaleza curiosa y chismosa la dominó.

—Estoy bien, Lav. Debiste ver a Malfoy— contestó el chico y ella rió con ligereza—. Debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore y ver cuál será nuestro castigo.

—Oh, Ronnie, espero que no sea nada malo. Mejor me voy, te veo después— se despidió ella lanzándole un beso.

Molly miró a su hijo; creía que Hermione era su única amiga y esta chica no era para nada como Hermione Granger. No pudo decidir si eso era algo bueno o no; no sabría decir si esa Lavender le agradaba o no.

—Después te cuento— le dijo Ron meneando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Molly siguió caminando confiada en que su hijo le contaría después, siempre lo hacía.

—Ah, Molly, ahí estás. Me preguntaba dónde estaban ustedes dos. ¡Creí que se habían perdido!— sonrió Dumbledore cuando los pelirrojos llegaron después de los demás.

—Oh, tú me conoces, Albus. Tener siete hijos la agota a una— respondió ella ligeramente; no tenía buen estado físico y no le importaba. En su opinión, aquello le facilitaba abrazar y la mantenía calientita en invierno.

Albus movió su varita y dos asientos aparecieron para ellos.

A un lado del escritorio del director estaban las familias de los chicos y en el otro Dumbledore, Snape, cuyo rostro era una máscara sin emoción y frialdad, y McGonagall, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Molly.

El rostro de Dumbledore cambió; ahora estaba grave y serio. No sería interrumpido.

—Los profesores y yo tuvimos una larga conversación sobre un castigo apropiado para ustedes dos. Lo que hicieron hoy es el resultado de muchas otras peleas que han ocurrido en los últimos días. Creo que han sucedido seis peleas en los últimos tres, pero claro, es probable que hayan sido más; éstas son de las que nos enteramos. Creo que él número final es más alto— se interrumpió un momento para agregar—. No sólo se han lastimado uno al otro, sino que alumnos más jóvenes han sido heridos y los pasillos y salas de Hogwarts ahora llevan las horribles marcas de sus peleas. Si, entiendo que sus familias tienen opiniones encontradas y sus peleas son bien conocidas, pero no entiendo por qué esas peleas se han vuelto tan viciosas y constantes en las últimas semanas, y dudo mucho que ustedes en verdad puedan darme una buena excusa.

"Podría, una vez más, quitar puntos de sus Casas, darles detenciones por lo que queda del año escolar, prohibirles jugar Quidditch en sus equipos, quitarles sus estatus de prefectos, darles un toque de queda, prohibirles que se vean y cancelar sus salidas a Hogsmeade—. Draco y Ron estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos mientras Dumbledore enumeraba todo lo que podía hacerles—. Sin embargo, sé que tienen amigos, quienes felices lanzarían hechizos y golpes contra cualquiera de ustedes, y la pérdida de sus insignias de prefecto y puntos no los afectarían realmente. Los profesores y yo, en cambio, hemos encontrado el castigo perfecto. Hará que tengan que pasar tiempo juntos y que estén obligados a comunicarse, los alejará de sus amigos y familia y los pondrá en un ambiente extraño para ambos.

Dumbledore se detuvo; todos estaban en el borde de los asientos, esperando oír el castigo.

—Ustedes dos, juntos, pasaran seis meses en una escuela secundaria muggle.


	2. capitulo 2 Detalles, detalles

**Capítulo II. Detalles, detalles, detalles.**

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

Ron encontró la capacidad de hablar antes que los demás.

—Lo siento, creo que lo escuché mal, profesor… ¿Acaso usted dijo seis meses en una escuela muggle?

—No, Ron, me escuchaste correctamente. Hoy es viernes 23 de septiembre y se irán el domingo, regresarán a Hogwarts el domingo 25 de marzo, seis meses exactos.

—No permitiré que mi hijo vaya a una escuela muggle— saltó Lucius Malfoy, escupiendo la palabra "muggle" y recordando decirla en la presencia de Dumbledore—. Su educación se arruinará. ¡Usted no…!

—No, señor Malfoy. Su hijo, y el tuyo Molly, recibirán trabajo extra en las materias que están tomando, y creo que su educación se ampliará, porque podrán ver cómo viven y trabajan los muggles, se darán cuenta de que no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Y, señor Malfoy, yo sé que tiene dinero y poder en el Ministerio, pero yo soy el director de Hogwarts y en este colegio yo doy los castigos. Podría ofrecerme todo el dinero del mundo y no reduciría el castigo de su hijo ni en una hora.

—Bueno, creo que es una idea perfecta, Albus. Tienes todo mi apoyo— sonrió Molly al director—. Eh… ¿Ron necesitará alguna cosa en especial, libros o un uniforme nuevo?— preguntó de pronto, preocupándose de dónde sacaría dinero para comprar esas cosas.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—No necesitas preocuparte, Molly. Como este es un castigo tú no serás molestada con nada; a los dos chicos se les entregarán libros y uniformes—. Malfoy meneó la cabeza—. Pero si desean comprarles cosas extras, pueden hacerlo— dijo dirigiéndole una mirada seria a los Malfoy—. Necesitarán su propia ropa para después de clases y fines de semana, y cualquier otro ítem personal que deseen llevar consigo.

— ¿Dónde se quedarán, Albus? ¿Esa escuela es como Hogwarts?

—No, Molly. Las horas de escuela son de ocho y media a tres y media. Por esta razón se quedarán en una casa que yo he escogido personalmente. La familia es de dos squibs, el señor y la señora Jones, además de sus dos hijos, un niño de cinco años: Bradley, y una niña de tres: Alexia— contestó Dumbledore, sonriendo al recordar a los dos niños, ambos eran educados, divertidos y creían que él era su abuelo.

— ¡No permitiré…!

—Señor Malfoy— le interrumpió Dumbledore—, por última vez, no puede cambiar el castigo. Le aseguro que los señores Jones son dos personas adorables, y se encargarán de su hijo como si fuera propio.

Malfoy le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Se les permitirá el contacto con sus familias, Albus? ¿Con sus amigos?— preguntó Molly de nuevo.

La profesora McGonagall respondió esta vez, ya estaba cansada de estar en silencio.

—Pensamos bastante sobre ello y decidimos que se les permitirá el contacto con un solo padre, otro miembro de su familia y un amigo. Una vez que sean escogidos no pueden cambiarlos. Las lechuzas, por supuesto, no pueden volar a una calle muggle sin llamar la atención, así que las cartas deben ser enviadas a Albus, Severus o a mí. También decidimos que los chicos pueden ver a su padre escogido y miembro de la familia una vez al mes si así lo desea. Yo estaré en contacto con Ron durante todo el período de su castigo, y Severus estará en contacto con Draco.

Molly asintió y pensó que era justo; Ron no debió andar metido en esa clase de peleas.

— ¿Podemos escoger ahora, profesora?— inquirió Ron. McGonagall asintió—. Elijo a mamá y em… Bill, que sea el otro miembro de la familia.

McGonagall escribió los nombres en un pergamino.

— ¿Tu hermano se encuentra en Inglaterra?

—Oh si, Bill está aquí. Y mi amigo… uh… ¿puedo decirle después?— sonrió Ron. La profesora asintió. Elegir un amigo no sería fácil; tendría que escoger entre Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean o Lavender.

Harry era su mejor amigo, pero probablemente sólo se quejaría de que ahora él, Ron, no estaría en el equipo de Quidditch, bla, bla, bla; Hermione sólo le haría preguntas sobre la escuela nueva, cómo le iba con las tareas, qué clases tenía, si sabía las respuestas, la lista de preguntas era increíble; Seamus y Dean podrían ser, pero Seamus y Dean eran Seamus y Dean, no podría hablar con uno sin hablar con el otro, eran como gemelos. Lavender probablemente preguntaría cosas pero serían más emocionantes y en menor cantidad que las de Hermione, y ella respondería rápidamente sus cartas, Lavender era bastante organizada y buena para escribir… cuando quería.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿desea tomar su decisión ahora?

A diferencia de Ron, Draco no sabía a quién escoger. Él sólo tenía dos padres; esa era toda su familia, así que podría escoger a los dos, pero no tenía ganas de perder tiempo escribiéndole a su padre, especialmente porque en ese momento no se hablaban. ¿Y qué amigos? No podría nombrar a ningún amigo cercano. Estaban Crabbe y Goyle, pero dudaba que ellos le escribirían de vuelta. Blaise probablemente no se molestaría en escribir; a Theo no le interesaba escribir, y Pansy lo enfermaría en la primera carta. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo: un amigo.

—No.

Eso fue todo. McGonagall simplemente asintió, era inteligente y sabía con claridad lo que el chico estaba pensando.

Rápidamente se esparció la noticia del castigo. Algunos decían que lo merecían, otros que era demasiado duro, otros más se quejaron con sus Jefes de Casa.

Y pronto fue sábado por la noche.

—Supongo entonces que nos veremos en seis meses— dijo Ron sonriendo tristemente, extrañaría a sus amigos.

Todos se habían reunido en el dormitorio con Ron para una mini fiesta de despedida. Eran sólo ellos, comida y bebida robada de la cocina y un poco de música de fondo. Estaban Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, las gemelas Patil, Lavender y Ginny, que se había invitado sola.

Todos extrañarían a su amigo; Ron quizá no se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo apreciaban y lo mucho que la vida cambiaría sin él ahí. Él era su rayo de sol, no importaba la situación en la que se encontraran, Ron haría una broma o se reiría por cualquier razón.

Las cosas cambiarían para peor. Serían los seis meses más largos de sus vidas.

Draco estaba sentado solo en su dormitorio; Crabbe y Goyle estaban arrasando las cocinas y no lo habían invitado. Pansy tenía su noche de chismes de la semana, Blaise estaba con su nueva novia, y no sabía dónde estaba Theo, probablemente en algo no muy bueno.

Empacaba silenciosamente su maleta y recordó la cena, su última cena en Hogwarts durante seis meses.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno como siempre, pero más alegre de lo usual. La Comadreja tenía una fiesta de despedida. Todos los Gryffindor habían comprado estúpidos sombreros de papel de esos gemelos idiotas, más bulliciosos e insoportables de lo normal. Cantaban y bromeaban alrededor de la Comadreja y algunos idiotas incluso hicieron "divertidos" discursos sobre Ron, haciendo que hasta algunos Slyhterin sonrieran. Inclusive los Ravenclaw y los Huffelpuff parecían estar involucrados en la fiesta. Los profesores, menos Snape (por supuesto) habían sonreído ante la celebración, y Dumbledore había utilizado uno de esos humillantes sombreros de papel. Y para el final de la cena, Ron había sido abrazado por lo que parecía ser todos los miembros de Gryffindor e incluso algunos Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. Algunas de las risueñas —y ardientes— chicas habían comenzado a llorar. ¿Y qué tenía él, Draco? Nada de nada. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera recordaran que se iba a la mañana siguiente. Nadie dijo nada. No hubo discursos para él. No hubo sonrisas. No hubo ridículos sombreros de papel. No hubo abrazos. No hubo llanto.

Por segunda vez en un par de días, Draco se sintió solo. Y eso dolió.

Ambos chicos habían decidido acostarse temprano. Draco lo logró, Ron no pudo. Se quedó despierto hasta las tres de la mañana conversando. Ginny, las gemelas Patil y Lavender se habían ido como a las once; Neville se acostó tan pronto ellas salieron, y Dean y Seamus se habían acostado como a la una.

El trío se había sentado en la cama de Ron y habían lanzado un hechizo alrededor de la cama para no molestar a las bellas durmientes. Habían hablado de sus aventuras a través de los años, de Fluffy, de Sirius Black, de Gryffindor, de Quidditch, de Hogwarts, de las clases, de los profesores, de los compañeros, de ellos mismos; hablaron de todo y nada hasta que Hermione se percató de la hora.

Envió a los dos a acostarse, después de abrazar a Ron y darle un beso en la mejilla —durante el cuál Harry se había aguantado la risa.

Ron marchó hacía el Gran Comedor, que Dumbledore dijo estaría abierto temprano para que los dos chicos pudieran desayunar antes de irse. Bostezaba cada cinco pasos y su cerebro estaba en piloto automático. ¡Eran las seis de la mañana de un día domingo! Tenían que estar en el Expreso de Hogwarts a las siete cuarenta y cinco para poder salir a las ocho, y todavía tenía que empacar.

Serían llevado a la plataforma 9 ¾, dónde conocerían a la señora y el señor Jones. Aparentemente, el conductor, que ahora tenía 110 años, se retiraría este año y su reemplazo, que estaba terminando su entrenamiento, sería el que los llevaría como su última prueba.

Los elfos estaban ocupados apareciendo y desapareciendo del comedor, preparándose para el desayuno que empezaba más tarde los domingos. Lo saludaron alegremente, ya que Ron era un visitante regular en las cocinas.

Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Malfoy comiendo delicadamente un trozo de tostada. Pero además había otras dos personas en la sala. Uno de los vecinos de Ron era Luna Lovegood, quien siempre había sido un poco extraña.

—Hola, Ronald— le dijo soñadoramente—, esperaba que los Bichos de las Camas no te despertarán.

—Eh, no, no lo hicieron— respondió mientras Luna le sonreía para enseguida seguir mirando desinteresadamente al espacio; Ron no tenía ni idea de lo que era un Bicho de la Cama.

—Hola, Ron— le saludó Hermione, la otra persona en el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada tan temprano?

—Un "hola" habría estado bien— le murmuró ella—. Siempre me levanto a esta hora, porque siempre tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer— concluyó con la mayor naturalidad.

Ron intentó discutir con Hermione — ¡Siempre hacía los deberes el mismo día que los daban!—, pero en lugar de eso tomó asiento a su lado y comenzó a llenar su plato.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Weasley y a Granger mientras éstos conversaban. ¿Cómo es que esos dos podían estar tan alegres y de buenas para conversar tan temprano un domingo por la mañana?

Reían y bromeaban. Sonreían y conversaban como si nada estuviera mal, como si fuera cualquier otra mañana, y la verdad es que era la mañana más terrible de todas en el mundo mágico.

Draco iba a dejar todo lo que conocía atrás para ir a un lugar que odiaba y despreciaba. E iría con la Comadreja. ¿Algo podía ser peor que eso? Entonces llegó Dumbledore.

—Ah, Ron, Draco, espero que hayan dormido bien. Hola Luna y Hermione, es bueno verlas tan despiertas en una mañana tan encantadora.

"¿Por qué diablos está el maldito viejo tan feliz? ¡Son las seis y media de la mañana! ¿Qué acaso nadie comprende el concepto de ´ Mañana de domingo ´?", pensó Draco.

La chica loca paso a lado del profesor y dijo algo que sonó como a "sin algas".

Dumbledore se dirigió entonces hacía Draco, que estaba sentado al final de la mesa de Slytherin.

—Buenos días, Draco, ¿no es ésta una hermosa mañana?

—Si usted lo dice— gruñó el chico en voz baja.

— ¿Has escogido ya a tu padre, miembro de familia y amigo con los que desearás tener contacto?— le preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo cálidamente. Draco entró en pánico —.

Buenos días Ron, Hermione.

Los chicos devolvieron el amable saludo.

— ¿Elegiste al amigo al que deseas contactar?— le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

—Oh, no te conté ¿cierto? Tenemos permitido el contacto con un padre, un miembro de la familia y un amigo—. Hermione asintió y continuó mirándolo— ¿Puedo preguntar a quién escogió Malfoy, profesor?— se dirigió educadamente al director.

— ¡Por supuesto! No veo el por qué no se te deba informar ese detalle, ustedes compartirán habitación… oh, todavía no te decía eso— sonrió el Director cuando el rostro de Ron se ensombreció—. Bueno, Draco ha elegido escribir a su madre, Narcissa.

— ¿Y el otro miembro de la familia y amigo?— inquirió Hermione, curiosa.

—No ha elegido a nadie más.

Ron asintió, pero secretamente sentía pena por el otro chico; él tenía mucha familia de dónde escoger, al igual que amigos. No tenía de qué quejarse al respecto, pero parecía que Malfoy no tenía ningún amigo.

—Bueno, elegí a mamá y a Bill para escribirles; no creo que mi mano sobreviviría al tener que escribir a alguien más, así que no escogí ningún amigo. Sólo mamá y Bill, por favor.

Dumbledore sonrió y asintió amablemente al adolescente, sus ojos brillaban al mirar a Ron.

—Será mejor que me vaya ahora, Ron, la biblioteca abre en cinco minutos y quiero tomar mi asiento favorito antes de que algún Ravenclaw lo ocupe— dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y miraba su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete.

—Bueno, caminaré contigo, tengo que terminar de empacar— le ofreció Ron a Hermione su brazo. Ella sonrió y lo tomó, terminaron caminando con los brazos entrelazados.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a la Comadreja y a su amiga sangresucia que se fueron cogidos del brazo y riendo. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía media hora antes de tomar el tren. Tenía bastante tiempo disponible, así que abrió un libro que estaba leyendo: La ira del mago, y se puso a leer, permitiéndose ser transportado a otro mundo.

Ron corrió hacía el dormitorio lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo. Tenía veinte minutos para empacar todo lo que necesitaría durante los próximos seis meses; nunca planificaba tan adelantado, parecía que tendría que comenzar ahora.

Cinco años de su vida estaban esparcidos por la habitación y tenía que encontrar las cosas importantes para ponerlas en la maleta que le habían dado. Las ropas y objetos fueron arrojados sin ceremonia y sin preocupación, lo que importaba es que estuvieran ahí, ya que su condición no empeoraría.

Sus pantalones estaban usados, gastados, demasiado chicos, rotos y manchados de pasto. Sus poleras eran demasiado pequeñas, usadas, gastadas, simples, manchadas o demasiado ajustadas. Todos sus calcetines tenían hoyos en el talón o el dedo gordo. Sus jersey eran los que su mamá u otros miembros femeninos de la familia le habían tejido para Navidades o cumpleaños. Todas sus ropas eran de segunda o tercera mano; lo único que era nuevo eran sus boxers e incluso aquellos le estaban quedando pequeños, pero no quería hacer un escándalo, y no quería que sus padres tuvieran qué hacer gastos en él; eran la familia más pobre que existía.

Sus plumas estaban todas rotas, pero funcionaban a pesar de los manchones, probablemente de comida. Los trozos de pergamino estaban arrugados y manchados, probablemente de nuevo por la comida.

Todos los más pequeños objetos personales estaban rotos de alguna manera; un pequeño dragón de piedra que Charlie le había obsequiado tenía sólo una oreja y tres piernas, Bill le había comprado una esfinge de juguete en Egipto, y había sido picoteada por Pig dejándola sólo con una de las garras delanteras y le faltaba la mitad de la cola. Percy le había regalado una pequeña figurita de una lechuza que tenía ojos de pedrería, unos de los cuales ahora era un agujero.

La única cosa que le pertenecía y que estaba en buenas condiciones eran sus fotografías. Sus padres le habían comprado un gran álbum de fotos hacía cinco años, porque sabían lo mucho que su hijo amaba sus fotos y los recuerdos que le traían. Éste estaba en perfecto estado y las fotos sin arrugas ni manchas. Estaban en orden cronológico y junto a cada una había un pequeño título, frase o palabra, una fecha y el nombre de las personas que aparecían en la foto. El álbum era el orgullo y la alegría de Ron, no iría a ninguna parte sin él y si algo le sucediera, no sabría qué hacer. Ni siquiera los gemelos lo tomaban.

Colocó el álbum gentilmente en la maleta y la envolvió con uno de sus jersey para darle una capa de protección extra. Se sentó sobre la maleta y con unos cuantos saltos, logró cerrarla.

Respiró aliviado y miró su reloj: 7:45

A tiempo, Draco se dirigió con calma a la plataforma y Snape lo saludó. El profesor lo guió a un compartimiento que aparentemente tenía que compartir con la Comadreja durante el viaje de tres horas y media. Empujó su maleta al estante que estaba sobre su cabeza y tomó asiento cómodamente, su libro en la mano.

—Hola, Draco. Estoy complacido de ver que estás a tiempo y listo para partir.

Era el profesor Dumbledore, que había abierto el compartimiento y ahora sonreía al chico que intentaba leer.

—Hola— murmuró Draco molesto por la interrupción.

—Se ha presentado un pequeño retraso, parece que Ron todavía no llega.

"¡Esa comadreja tiene más dinero que sentido común!" se dijo Draco, sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaba de Weasley frente a Dumbledore, ese viejo idiota adoraba al "trío dorado".

— ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!— gritó de pronto Weasley.

Draco rodó los ojos, ¿no podía anunciar su llegada tranquilamente?

La Comadreja entró corriendo al tren con su maleta y se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra Dumbledore.

—Lo siento, señor— dijo sin aliento. Colocó sus manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente, debió haber corrido todo el camino. Draco pensó que eso era impresionante, pero no iba a decir nada.

—Está bien, Ron. Al menos ya llegaste, toma asiento.

Ron comenzó a alejarse.

—No, Ron, en este compartimiento.

—Pero Malfoy está aquí.

—Si, eso puedo verlo, Ron— rió el profesor.

La Comadreja no protestó y caminó alrededor del director; finalmente puso su maleta en el compartimiento opuesto al de Draco, antes de tomar asiento allí.

—Ahora, les deseo a los dos mucha suerte en la escuela, y espero que disfruten su tiempo ahí. Conocerán a los señores Jones en la plataforma y ellos los llevarán a su hogar por los próximos seis meses. Sólo recuerden decir "por favor" y "gracias"— concluyó Dumbledore antes de hacerles un gesto con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta del compartimiento.

El Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó su marcha lentamente.


	3. Capitulo 3 Reglas y Habitaciones

**Capítulo III. Reglas y habitaciones.**

Iban a mitad de camino cuando el estómago de Ron rugió.

Malfoy levantó la mirada de su libro, negó con la cabeza y lo miró. Ron respondió a la mirada con otra que parecía decir "¿Qué?".

Enseguida desvió la mirada hacía la ventana, la misma ventana por la que había estado mirando durante la última hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo que eran 105 minutos, que eran 6, 300 segundos.

Ron estaba aburrido.

Todo era igual: el campo, los árboles, verdor, arbustos, flores y animales muggles.

Normalmente podía hablar con alguien, el problema era que la única persona con la que podía hablar en el tren era alguien a quién no quería hablarle. Y Ron no había traído ninguna distracción para el tren, aunque de todos modos cualquier cosa que hubiese traído sería para dos personas. Se estaba desesperando.

Draco no estaba leyendo, había parado hacía rato y ahora sólo miraba las páginas, dando vuelta a la hoja de vez en cuando para dar la apariencia de que estaba leyendo. En realidas estaba pensando.

Pensaba en lo difícil que sería encajar, él siempre había encajado, era prácticamente el Príncipe de Slytherin, le caía bien a todos. Ahora iría a una escuela muggle, dónde no tenía idea de cómo actuar, pero sabía que no podía actuar como lo hacía normalmente. Y el único "amigo" que tendría sería la Comadreja. No sabría qué hacer en clases y no sabría cuales cosas eran "cool", no sabría dónde estarían las cosas o cómo hacer amigos. Y él siempre sabía. Siempre supo qué hacer y si no sabía alguna cosa alguien más se lo decía; él era "cool", y sabía las cosas que también lo eran; había vivido cinco años en Hogwarts y conocía el lugar de memoria, y nunca había tenido que hacer amigos en su vida. Su familia tenía lazos con otras y se introducían mutuamente para hacer amistades.

Por una vez en su vida, Draco casi deseó ser un Weasley.

Ron, por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez, vio a un animal muggle llamado muu, y sabía que esos animales se volvían res. Se sintió más inteligente con este conocimiento. Se estaba desesperando.

—Así que…

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada… tal vez no debió abrir la boca.

—¿Qué?

La mente de Ron entró en pánico tratando de decir algo. ¡Tenía que decir algo!

—¿Qué estás leyendo?— preguntó al fin, su mente volviendo a su usual estado de calma. Había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces a Hermione y siempre consiguió una sonrisa y una feliz respuesta. A la gente le gustaba hablar de sí misma.

—Un libro— respondió Malfoy secamente, parecía que no compartía el amor por hablar de libros y cosas de Hermione.

—¿Cómo se llama el libro?— insistió Ron, no se daría por vencido ahora.

Malfoy no respondió, sólo levantó el libro con cara de desprecio para que Ron pudiera ver la portada.

—"La ira del mago"… ¿Es bueno?

—Si.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De un mago.

—¿Cualquier mago?

—Si.

—¿Te gusta leer?—. Malfoy sólo miró a Ron, sin expresión en su rostro—. Tomaré eso como un si— sonrió, deseando estrangular al otro; aquí estaba él tratando de ser amable y conversador, y Malfoy sólo le daba respuestas de una sola palabra y lo fulminada con la mirada—. Así que…— sonrió Ron de nuevo, tratar de hablar con Malfoy significaba que no tenía que estar observando espacios verdes y muus.

Draco le sonrió mentalmente a la Comadreja; realmente el chico intentaba hablar con él, pero quería mantener la conversación a un mínimo. La Comadreja no le caía bien y nunca lo haría— ¿Cuál es tu clase favorita?— preguntó finalmente Weasley, pero Draco iba a estar tan cerrado como siempre.

—Pociones.

—Yo nunca he sido bueno en pociones, me gusta más Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hubo un silencio, ya que Draco no dijo nada.

—¿Color favorito?

—Verde.

—Debí adivinarlo, siendo tú un slytherin y eso. Bueno, quizá no. Yo no soy fanático del amarillo y el rojo. Me gusta el naranja, obviamente— rió Weasley apuntando a su flamante cabellera. Draco sonrió ante los intentos de mantener conversación del otro chico—. Pero también me gusta el azul, me recuerda el cielo y el mar.

Una vez más, Draco no dijo nada. La Comadreja se enojó.

—Mira, Mal…Draco, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo y no estás ayudando. Debemos compartir una habitación durante los próximos seis meses—. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, él no sabía eso; además la Comadreja lo había llamado por su nombre de pila— ¡Así que vamos a tener que hablar alguna vez! He visto a Hermione leer miles de libros y soy un experto en saber cuándo alguien está leyendo o no, ¡y tú no estás leyendo! Estás aburrido y yo también. Así que hablemos, ¿sabes? eso es lo que hacen dos o más personas cuando abren sus bocas y dejan salir palabras.

Draco bufó, pero no protestó. Si era honesto consigo mismo estaba completamente aburrido.

—Bien. Háblame de tu infancia, Draco. ¿No te molesta que llame así? Creo que debemos ser civilizados entre nosotros si vamos a vivir juntos— dijo Weasley con una sonrisa.

—Está bien… Ron— respondió Draco casi escupiendo el nombre de la Comadreja, se sentía tan extraño—. Crecí como hijo único en la Mansión Mafoy… ¿Y tú?— dijo a su vez, asegurándose de enfatizar la riqueza de su familia, que era incomparable a la de los Weasley.

—Eso es ¡lo estás entendiendo!— exclamó el pelirrojo sarcásticamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un infante—. Crecí con mis seis hermanos en nuestra casa familiar: la Madriguera.

Ron en verdad no podía creer que estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con Malfoy, que él la había comenzado. Hermione estaría orgullosa. Quizá esto era lo que Dumbledore quería que sucediera, estaban conversando, aunque forzadamente.

Pronto se detuvo el tren.

¡Habían conversado educadamente por más de una hora y media!

Malfoy salió primero y Ron se lo permitió, él no estaba apurado, nunca lo estaba. Le dio las gracias al anciano conductor y a su aprendiz, ambos le respondieron haciéndole señas con sus sucias gorras.

Ahí estaban el señor y la señora Jones.

El señor Jones era alto, pero delgado; su cabello era castaño con algo de pelo gris, su cara pálida y con suaves arrugas; tenía una barba áspera con más gris que en su cabello, sus ropas no estaban en buen estado, todas remendadas. Ron había pensando que quizás tenía más de 40 años, pero algo le decía que ese hombre era más joven de lo que aparentaba. Cuando el pelirrojo lo observó se acordó de Remus Lupin, y esperó que este hombre fuera como él. Lupin era amable, paciente, preocupado e inteligente, aunque fuera un hombre lobo.

La señora Jones era más baja que su marido, pero alta para ser mujer. Tenía labios delgados y una quijada fuerte; sus ojos eran oscuros y de parpados caídos, pero tenían un cálido brillo. Su cabello era la principal característica de su rostro: le llegaba hasta la cintura, grueso, brillante y negro, era fácil darse cuenta de que se sentía orgullosa de él. Sus ropas eran oscuras pero ordenadas y a la moda. Por lo que parecía, Ron creía que tenía como 40 años. Y al igual que con el señor Jones, la mujer le recordó a otra persona cuando la miró: Bellatrix Lestrange. Rogó para que no se pareciera en nada a esa otra mujer.

Malfoy ya se había acercado a la pareja, quiénes le sonreían calidamente. El rubio los miró con una postura arrogante y orgullosa, sin decirles una palabra.

—Hola, soy Ronald Weasley. Por favor, llámenme Ron— les saludó el pelirrojo con confianza y ofreció una mano que el señor Jones sacudió. La señora Jones empujó su larga mano y lo abrazó.

Malfoy se quedó ahí parado con cara de limón.

—¡Es un placer conocerte, Ron!— sonrió ella—. Mi nombre es Bellatrix Jones, pero puedes llamarme Bell.

—Hola, Ron. Soy Bleddyn Jones— saludó él con un leve acentro galés. Ron se preguntó cómo iba a acordarse del nombre del hombre y sin lograría pronunciarlo. Bleddyn sonrió—. No te preocupes, sólo llámame Jones, todos lo hacen.

El viaje en el auto rojo muggle fue sorprendentemente bueno para Ron. La última vez que había estado en un automóvil casi habían muerto él y Harry, y cuando no había puesto su vida en peligro había sido en cambio aplastado o atortillado por alguien que se había sentado encima de él.

Bell manejaba; su forma de conducir era tranquila, relajada y suave. Su conversación era igual a su forma de conducir: tranquila, relajada y fluida.

Ron se sintió inmediatamente atraído hacía la pareja; era obvio que se amaban y podía sentir que tenían excelentes instintos paternales, así que debían ser muy buenos padres.

Hablaron de magia, de Hogwarts, sus familias, amigos, cosas favoritas y sobre ellos mismos.

El viaje se demoró menos de lo que dura un movimiento de varita.

Draco salió de la "caja de muerte" muggle apenas pudo, se sentía enfermo.

La Comadreja había estado besando el trasero de los Jones hasta que llegarón aquí.

La casa estaba en una pequeña área suburbana, donde todas las casas lucían iguales. La casa de los Jones, sin embargo, tenía una puerta de madera pintada de verde brillante, que sobresalía de las demás puertas blancas de plástico. El jardín delantero era pequeño pero se veía perfecto; el arbusto delantero se veía sano y bien cortado, el pasto estaba verde y no había ni una hoja fuera de su lugar, las flores eran brillantes y coloridas pero no chocaban. Obviamente alguien amaba la jardinería.

—¿Te sientes bien, Draco?— le preguntó Jones poniendo en un gesto preocupado un brazo en el hombro del chico. Draco se sentía demasiado débil para rechazarlo o decir algo—. No te preocupes, entraremos ahora y te sentirás mucho mejor después de comer algo.

—Tienen un hermoso jardín.

"Ahí está de nuevo la Comadreja besando traseros"

—¡Gracias, Ron! Deberías de ver la parte de atrás, es mucho mejor— respondió Bell, admirando su trabajo—. Tomen asiento en la sala, les daremos las reglas y cosas como esas. Querido, ¿quisieras prepararles algo de comer a los chicos?

Jones asintió.

—¿Sándwiches? ¿Alguno es alérgico a algo o no le gusta alguna comida en especial?— preguntó.

—Eso sería genial, gracias. Yo como lo que sea— dijo sonriendo la Comadreja.

—¿Y tú, Draco? ¿sándwiches? ¿Alguna alergía?

Draco asintió y luego negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

—¿Necesita ayuda?— preguntó el besa traseros.

—No, gracias Ron— sonrió Jones al salir de la sala en dirección a la cocina.

Draco miró alrededor de la sala. El papel tapiz era de un ligero tono marrón y la alfombra color crema; fotografías personales en marcos de madera colgaban de las paredes, las cortinas tenían un color neutro con simples flores negras en ellas; había una chimenea de ladrillo con una canasta de madera a lado. En general, la habitación era neutra y plana, pero no aburrida. Los muebles eran interesantes. El sofá era rojo brillante, había una silla azul y una verde, un gran sillón que era completamente negro, y una mesa de café completamente blanca. Pero de alguna forma la aleatoriedad y el brillo calzaban a la perfección en la habitación, haciéndola cálida y acogedora, como un verdadero hogar.

La Comadreja decició sentarse en el sofá rojo, que chocaba violentamente con su cabello. Draco instintivamente eligió la silla verde.

Jones les pasó la comida y tomó asiento con su propio plato en la silla azul. Draco había asumido que el sillón era de Jones, pero resultó que se había equivocado. Parecía que Bell era la de los pantalones en esa casa y el rubio podía comprender el por qué: ella le recordaba a su loca tía Bella.

Ron se comió sus sándwiches lenta y cuidadosamente, aunque en realidad sólo quería tragárselos. Justo cuando estaba terminando, Bell apareció.

—¿Terminaron, chicos? Dejen sus platos en la mesa.

Ron puso su plato en la mesa cuidadosamente y Malfoy le siguió prontamente.

Bell se acomodó en el sillón, estaba descalza y se podía ver que tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo sangre.

—Ahora, chicos, ya que se quedarán en nuestra casa durante los próximos seis meses, queremos establecer algunas reglas— dijo la mujer con voz firme, al mando, una voz a la que no querrías interrumpir—. Primero, deben recordar sus modales y deben ser corteses cuando estén en esta casa, sabemos por qué están aquí y no quiero detener peleas y tampoco que me llamen de la escuela para que me digan que estaban peleando entre ustedes. Segundo, tratarán esta casa como la suya, limpiarán lo que ensucien y mantendrán ordenada su habitación. Tenemos dos niños, como probablemente ya saben, ellos se están quedando dónde su abuela esta noche, pero cuando vuelvan a casa quiero que los dos sean amables, preocupados y pacientes con ellos, probablemente ellos los verán como a hermanos mayores— sonrió antes de volver a su voz de mando—. Deben estar en su habitación a las nueve y media, y las luces se apagan a las diez en noches de escuela, los viernes y sábados pueden escoger su hora de dormir siempre y cuando no hagan demasiado ruido.

"Cuando lleguen a casa de la escuela, harán sus tareas antes que ninguna otra cosa, Jones y yo estaremos complacidos de ayudarles si lo necesitan. Les daremos ciertas tareas qué hacer durante los fines de semana, y las harán con el mínimo de quejas. Si les pedimos que hagan algo, lo harán sin cuestionar. Y si tienen dudas o preguntas los dos estaremos dispuestos a responder, así que no tengan miedo de preguntar— terminó su discurso no sin antes agregar:— ¿Preguntas?

—Espere… ¿Estaremos aquí para Navidad y mi cumpleaños?— inquirió Ron, dándose cuenta de pronto del largo tiempo que estarían aquí; recién comenzaba a asimilarlo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Así es— respondió Bell. Ron sintió que las lágrimas querían aparecer, pero las controló. Él nunca había pasado una Navidad sin estar rodeado de su familia o amigos. Bell sonrió calidamente, ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, conocía a los Weasley y cuántos de ellos había—. Siento mucho eso, pero estoy segura de que Dumbledore te permitirá algún tipo de contacto.

Ron asintió y tomó un repentino interés en sus zapatos.

—Muy bien, creo que ya comprendieron: somos justos, pero tenemos reglas. Los llevaré a su habitación.

Draco no podía creer lo que le habían dicho.

Tendría que limpiar lo que ensuciara y tenía que ayudarlos en la limpieza. Limpieza, preparar comida y otras tareas manuales eran labores de elfos, el trabajo de una casa era la única razón de su existencia.

Y ahora le estaban mostrando la habitación que tendría que compartir con la Comadreja por los próximos seis meses.

—Aquí es— dijo alegremente Jones mientras abría la puerta. La habitación estaba del lado derecho de la escalera, justo sobre la sala.

Tenía un tono azul claro a juego con una alfombra azul oscura. Draco sintió que se ahogaba, él odiaba el azul. La Comadreja sonrió cuando entró, había dicho que le gustaba ese color.

Como la Comadreja había entrado primero, escogió cama enseguida; al menos no tenían un camarote. Weasley se quedó con la cama junto a la venta y Draco consiguió la opuesta.

—Deben compartir la habitación y el espacio entre ustedes, pero de manera equitativa. Mi habitación con Bell está al otro lado de la escalera, el baño está a un lado de su habitación, y las habitaciones de las esquinas son de Lex, en la esquina derecha, y la de Brad en la izquierda. Los dejamos para que despempaquen, siéntanse libres de recorrer la casa o el jardín, pero si quieren salir deben preguntarnos a Bell o a mí— sonrió Jones y cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolos solos.


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Amigos o no?

**Capítulo IV. ¿Amigos o no?**

Draco se paró nerviosamente frente al espejo mientras ajustaba su corbata por milésima vez. El uniforme era sencillo pero incómodo: un blazer azul con el logo del colegio —un simple contorno blanco con un toro de largos cuernos afilados y las palabras "_vita. risus. mori.",_ le adornaba—, pantalones grises, una camisa blanca con una corbata a rayas rojas y verdes (que necesitaba ser quemada y quién la diseñó debería recibir la maldición asesina sin preguntas).

Murmuró enojadamente; la Comadreja estaba dando vueltas alrededor. El idiota había despertado hacía veinticinco minutos y ahora sólo faltaban cinco para irse. Él, Draco, había despertado a las seis y media, una hora antes de tener que irse. Se había vestido tranquilamente y en silencio, había desayunado con Jones, quien le había deseado buena suerte antes de marcharse alegremente a trabajar. Había estado listo durante la última hora.

La Comadreja gritó al caerse tratando de lavarse los dientes al mismo tiempo que se ponía los pantalones. Draco sonrió, el otro se vería como un tonto.

Para Ron, Malfoy se veía como un tonto.

Tenía la camisa dentro de los pantalones, todos los botones abrochados, su corbata hasta arriba y con el largo adecuado, el blazer bien abotonado. Se había vestido exactamente como las reglas decían. Su cabello estaba peinado hacía abajo y ni un mechón se atrevía a salir de su lugar. Por su parte, Ron tenía la camisa desordenada y fuera del pantalón, su corbata suelta y los dos primeros botones de la camisa sin abotonar, los pantalones colgando habitualmente bajo (sus boxers eran claramente visibles si se agachaba) y su blazer estaba abierto. Así vestía normalmente: desordenado y rebelde. Su cabello sobresalía en extraños ángulos, pero no era tan malo como el de Harry; a Ron le resultaba el look "Me acabo de despertar y no tengo un cepillo… y si tuviera uno no lo usaría".

— ¡Pórtense bien! No quiero que me llamen a la oficina del director porque se han metido en alguna pelea. Hagan amigos, sean buenos y educados en clases. Tengo una buena reputación ahí y no quiero verla afectada.

— ¿Usted estudiaba allí?— preguntó Ron mientras bostezaba cansado.

Bell miró por el espejo retrovisor para verlo y responder:

—Si… y trabajo allí—. Los dos chicos la miraron con la boca abierta— ¿Cómo creen que conseguí dos cupos con tanta facilidad?— sonrió ella y avanzó cuando la luz cambió a verde—. Ahora, por supuesto, necesitan una historia. Si alguien les pregunta, ustedes son mellizos.

— ¿Mellizos?

—Si, ya saben, cuando dos personas nacen al mismo tiempo y del mismo embarazo— sonrió Bell.

— ¡Pero no nos parecemos!— protestó Malfoy; ya estaba directamente relacionado con Ron y eso era más que suficiente para él.

—Los mellizos no son iguales. Ustedes son mellizos, su apellido es Jones y son los sobrinos de Jones, sus padres de llaman Cissy y Arthur. Están aquí porque sus padres se están divorciando, así que mientras los trámites se realizan y los bienes son divididos, ustedes que quedarán con nosotros. No creo que nadie haga algún tipo de pregunta más personal, pero si la hacen, inventen algo creíble y después se lo cuentan al otro.

Malfoy gruñó y Ron accedió silenciosamente; para eso sería necesario hablar. Bell detuvo el automóvil.

—Llegamos.

Ambos chicos salieron y miraron el edificio frente a ellos.

El primer pensamiento de Ron fue que parecía una prisión. Era alto —alrededor de tres pisos— y gris, con ventanas mohosas, viejas, y la pintura en ellas estaba desprendiéndose.

Más chicos entraban y miraban a Ron y a Malfoy, que caminaban tras Bell. Ron emprendió el paso como normalmente lo hacía, pero Malfoy sacó el pecho y caminó como el bastardo arrogante que era.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Be… señora Jones?— preguntó Ron mientras ella se hacía camino entre los alumnos que se me movían rápidamente o se acomodaban el uniforme si lo tenían desordenado.

—Soy profesora de química, es como pociones, y la subdirectora. Ahora— le contestó mientras los dirigía hacía su oficina. Estaba ordenada, limpia y muy bien organizada; tenía el tamaño justo para una oficina y sencillamente decorada. Había un escritorio, tres sillas, una gran silla giratoria negra, una planta y un ordenador. Había una fotografía en el escritorio, que estaba girada para que sólo Bell pudiera verla—, ustedes tienen cinco clases al día, cada una de una hora, tienen cinco minutos entre clases para ir a la siguiente, una hora para el almuerzo y quince minutos de recreo, que es entre las lecciones dos y tres; se registrarán con su grupo dos veces al día, al principio del día que dura veinte minutos, y después de la lección cuatro, que sólo dura cinco. Se les asignará un compañero que estará en la mayoría de sus clases y actuará como su guía en la escuela, pueden hacerse amigos de ellos o encontrar otros amigos, pero les sugiero que sean cercanos a esa persona, porque si no le caen bien podrían engañarlos. Ustedes están en diferentes grupos, pero tienen algunas clases juntos, compórtense entre ustedes, o desearán no estar vivos— apuró las palabras, pero eran claras como cristal.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta.

—Esos deben ser sus guías.

Dos chicos entraron. Uno parecía como si ir a la oficina de la subdirectora fuera una ocurrencia habitual, y el otro lucía nervioso de estar en compañía de una maestra de tanto rango. El más presuntuoso era alto y de hombros anchos, sus ojos eran café oscuro y tenían un deje de travesura en ellos, su cabello era castaño y estaba peinado aunque desordenado, tenía la nariz puntiaguda y la movía seguido, como un roedor, sus orejas sobresalían como las de un animal —a Ron le recordó a un eliefant que Hermione le había mostrado una vez, se llamaba Dombow o algo así—. El chico nervioso era enjuto y bajo, tenía delicado cabello rubio y su flequillo caía sobre su rostro, prontamente puso el cabello tras su oreja; tenía anteojos de marco negro y cuadrado, se le veían bien; sus ojos eran grandes y azules y tenían un brillo tímido en ellos. Seguía mirando el piso y removiéndose.

—H-Hola, señora Jones— tartamudeó.

—Hola, profesora— dijo el castaño.

Bell se dirigió a los recién llegados.

—Ustedes dos no fueron escogidos por sus récords escolares o sus habilidades en alguna clases— dijo mirando al presuntuoso—, sino porque pienso que se llevarán bien con los chicos. Este es Draco—. Malfoy los fulminó con la mirada y los observó de arriba a abajo—, y éste es Ron.

—Hola— sonrió el pelirrojo, ser amable con las personas hacía que les cayeras bien. El nervioso hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miró al suelo, pero el petulante respondió:

—Hola, me llamo Endeavour Morse, pero mis amigos me llaman Dumbo— extendió su mano y Ron sonrió ante el sobrenombre, comprendiendo de dónde provenía. Tendría que agradecer a Hermione por eso.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

—Hola, Endeavour.

—Gusto en conocerte, Dumbo— sacudió Ron la mano de Dumbo con una sonrisa.

—Profesora, mejor me da a Ron— rió Dumbo, Bell pareció ignorar el comentario.

—Este es Casper Evans.

Casper asintió y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, retorciéndose nuevamente. Ron no se molestaba fácilmente, pero quería lanzarle un hechizo a Casper para que se quedara quieto.

—Ya había decidido que Ron— dijo Belle mirándolo— será compañero de Endeavour.

El chico celebró.

—Gracias, profesora.

—Y Draco, Casper será tu compañero—. Draco murmuró por lo bajo y Casper se retorció de nuevo—. Aquí tienen sus horarios. Los dos se reportarán conmigo al comienzo del almuerzo de hoy para ver cómo están— concluyó Bell mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio y les señalaba que se retiraran.

— ¿Qué te toca, Ron?— preguntó Dumbo saliendo junto al pelirrojo primero.

—Eh…—. Ron miró el papel frente a él.

—Pásamelo— sonrió Dumbo tomando el papel y tomaron asiento en una banca de madera—. Hoy es lunes y estamos en la semana uno; tenemos dos semanas, así va: semana uno, luego semana dos y de vuelta semana uno y así bla bla bla, ¿entiendes?— Ron asintió, contento de lo que pusieran con Dumbo—. Primero tienes Lenguaje con la señorita D-C, ella es buena y muy fácil de convencer; estoy contigo en esa. Tu segunda clase es Matemáticas con el señor Stone, desgraciadamente… él estaba en el ejercito y es bastante desagradable si le caes mal, así que hazle caso en todo lo que te diga…, creo que Piper está contigo en esa. Te presentaré a mis amigos después. La tercera clase es Química, lo siento pero no estoy contigo, creo que… ¿Draco? ¿Es Draco, cierto?— Ron volvió a asentir—, creo que él está en esa porque…er… Casper también. Yo estaba hasta que me sacaron por ser muy inquieto. La maestra es la señora Jones, tú ya la conoces. La cuarta es Biología con el señor Dam, te hará dormir y probablemente es el peor profesor aquí, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras en esa clase, yo estaré contigo y así aprenderé más sobre ti, Ron. Por último RE, claro, no es mucho y no tendrás qué hacer casi nada con el señor Priest, y Sammy yo estaremos contigo.

Ron sonrió, Dumbo era honesto con él y parecía ser confiable. Rápidamente le estaba cayendo bien.

Draco caminaba a lado de Casper, no porque quisiera, sino porque no tenía idea de a dónde ir. El silencio era incómodo, pero a Draco no le importaba. Estaba atorado con un tímido sangresucia, hubiera preferido no hablarle nunca a ese chico. Pero prefería ese chico al otro, éste al menos mantenía la boca cerrada.

Miró su horario.

Primera, lenguaje con la señora Duke; segunda, Matemáticas con el señor Stone; tercera, Química con la señora Jones; cuarta, Biología con la señorita Snap, y quinta, RE con la señorita Garden. Draco no tenía idea de lo que era Biología, Química o RE, y dudaba mucho que entendiera lo que enseñaban en esas clases, Lenguaje y Matemáticas se explicaban solos. No tenía idea de cómo serían los profesores, y eso es lo que más odiaba de ese lugar. Él siempre supo cómo serían los profesores. Además, no tenía de quiénes estarían es sus clases, ¿estaría atorado con este chico Casper todo el día? Una parte de él esperaba estar con la Comadreja en las clases, pero lo dudaba. Bell probablemente pensaba que se pondrían a pelear.

— ¿Qu… Qué clases tienes?— preguntó Casper con rapidez, Draco le pasó el horario—. Oh, la señorita Duke es amable, yo tengo clases con ella—. Draco rodó los ojos, estaría con ese chico todo el día—. El señor Stone es horrible. Tú conoces a la señora Jones. La señorita Snap siempre es buena conmigo, pero a muchos no les cae bien. Y la señorita Garden es antipática.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, tenía profesores horribles excepto por la señora Jones, pero no sabía cómo era ella en clases, y pensó que si la tal señorita Snap le caía bien Casper, entonces él no le caería bien.

Siguió a Casper hasta la clase de Lenguaje, no conocía el camino y no era del tipo de llegar tarde en su primer día. La escuela estaba más llena que Hogwarts y los estudiantes llenaban los pasillos, todos empujándose para poder llegar a dónde necesitaban. Draco recibió miradas de gente con la misma corbata que la suya, había persona con diferentes colores en la corbata, supuso que era para diferenciar los niveles.

Casper era terrible para moverse en los pasillos. La gente lo empujaba y él no empujaba de vuelta; eso molestaba a Draco.

—Sólo empújalos— le dijo. Casper se giró choqueado, no esperaba oír la voz de Draco. Débilmente empujó a una persona que se dio vuelta rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?

Casper gimió.

—Muévete— ordenó Draco.

—Qué chocón.

Draco no tenía idea de lo que era un "chocón", pero se daba cuenta de que no era algo bueno. El otro chico había sacado el pecho y las personas lentamente comenzaron a detenerse para mirar.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

—Muévete— repitió.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa?— gritó una voz tras Draco. La reconoció, era el chico presuntuoso.

—¿Ma… Draco?— ahí estaba Weasley, que justo a tiempo recordó llamarlo por su nombre, antes de quedar como un idiota.

Casper se acobardó como un perrito asustado.

—Déjalo en paz, Dave— ordenó el presuntuoso.

—No, Dumbo. Es un chocón.

—Estoy seguro que no, Dave. Sólo déjalo.

— ¿Y qué si lo soy?— exclamó Draco enojado. Quizá tener una pelea con este Dave sacaría todo eso de su pecho, o tal vez lo mandarían de vuelta a Hogwarts, o a lo mejor podría quedarse en la casa de los Jones durante el tiempo que faltaba.

Casper ya había salido corriendo por el pasillo.

La masa de estudiantes había disminuido ahora; la campana sonó, las clases habían comenzado. Un solitario chico, con una gran mochila, pasó corriendo sin mirar a los otro cuatro.

—Draco— dijo la Comadreja en tono amenazador—, no hagas nada estúpido.

—Aw, tu novio está tratando de que no te golpeen.

Draco bufó.

—Él es…

—Somos mellizos— le interrumpió Weasley parándose a su lado y sacando el pecho, los hermanos se defendían unos a otros—. Ahora muévete.

Dave los miró y de repente se dio cuenta de que no podría ganar contra dos, quizá tres si Dumbo se les unía.

—Después nos arreglamos— advirtió Dave antes de fulminar con la mirada a Draco y marcharse.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Sabes lo que habría sucedido si comienzas una pelea! ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?— le recriminó la Comadreja a Draco.

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, si la Comadreja y Dumbo no hubieran aparecido, habría sido golpeado por ese Dave, que tenía el doble de tamaño que él.

Se giró y comenzó a buscar la sala dónde debía estar desde hacía minutos.

—Lo siento, Dumbo— se disculpó Ron.

—No, está bien. Dave puede ser un idiota a veces.

—Draco está acostumbrado a tener más estatus que este de chico nuevo—. Dumbo asintió, Draco no parecía ser del tipo que le gustaba que lo mirasen inferiormente; tenía una constante expresión de ser mejor que los demás y que así sería siempre. Pero era el mellizo de Ron y no quería tener problemas con el pelirrojo; le caía bien y Ron ya había probado ser divertido, bueno, leal y amistoso—. Draco puede ser más idiota aún.

—Jamás habría adivinado que eran mellizos.

— ¡Qué bueno!— sonrió Ron y abrió una puerta.


	5. Capitulo 5 Amigos y peleas

**Capítulo V. Amigos y peleas.**

—Oh. Hola, tú debes ser Ronald—. La señora D-C era una pequeña y delicada mujer que se asemejaba a un ratón. Tenía el cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, pequeños ojos grises, labios delgados y una nariz puntiaguda. Sus rasgos eran suaves y le daban un aire maternal. Parecía preocupada y buena. Su voz era suave y tranquila.

Ron miró alrededor del salón antes de responder. Había líneas de dos escritorios, un pasillo, cuatro escritorios juntos, otro pasillo y luego otro par de escritorios. Los escritorios estaban todos rayados, dañados y desiguales. Ron sonrió, los alumnos eran aquí igual que en Hogwarts. Estaban sentados, algunos en sillas, algunos en las mesas, todos hablando; parecía que no habían notado que había una profesora en la sala.

Dos chicos llamaron a Dumbo.

—Si, ese soy yo— le sonrió Ron a la profesora. Ella pidió a la clase que guardara silencio, pero su voz era demasiado suave para que la escucharan.

— ¡Oigan, cállense!— gritó Dumbo. La clase se silenció y se giraron a la profesora, que se sonrojó levemente.

—Gracias, Endeavour— dijo ella haciéndole al chico un gesto con la cabeza.

—Él es Ronald Jones, se unirá a nuestra clase.

Saludos y señas con las manos llegaron a Ron, que felizmente devolvió los gestos. Siguió a Dumbo a una esquina del salón, dónde los dos chicos que lo habían llamado estaban sentados.

—Hola, Dumbo. Un gusto conocerte, Ron. Soy Dominic Travers, pero puedes llamarme Travis— el chico extendió una mano que Ron aceptó mientras tomaba asiento entre Travis y Dumbo. Travis tenía largo cabello negro que sujetaba en la nunca en una cola, tenía ojos verde oscuro y labios finos que parecían estar permanentemente fijos en una sonrisa traviesa. Incluso sentados, Ron se percató de que Travis tenía la misma contextura que él: alto y delgado. Travis usaba uniforme al mismo estilo que Ron, además de estar gastado en los bordes, hilachas colgaban de él y su camisa y corbata estaban manchadas. Su voz era profunda y ruda.

—Soy Andrew Christopher Vernns, pero siéntete libre de llamarme Andy, todos lo hacen— se presentó el otro chico. También sacudió la mano de Ron. Su voz tenía como una aire real y le recordó a Ron a Malfoy, pero en una versión más buena y respetable. Andy probablemente tenía una estatura normal, delgado, de pelo rubio y liso que le caía estilizadamente justo bajo las orejas, sus ojos eran grises y tenían un simpático brillo. Su uniforme estaba limpio y ordenado, perfecto, menos el último botón de la camisa que estaba desabrochado y la corbata un poco suelta. Considerándolo todo, Andy hacía que el uniforme luciera bien.

Ron no aprendió nada de la lección de Lenguaje, pero si otras cosas importantes. Se enteró de los lugares para pasar el rato, qué cosas eran más cool, quiénes eran cool, quién debía ser evitado a toda costa y otras reglas sociales que sólo alguien de adentro sabría. Dejó la clase de Lenguaje contento, optimista y confortable en esta nueva escuela y con estos nuevos amigos.

Draco entró tarde a clase pero la señorita Duke no le puso problema porque era sn primer día.

La profesora lo sentó adelante, junto a Casper y otros dos chicos. Cuando el trabajo comenzó, se presentaron.

—Hola, soy Alfie Johnson— se presentó uno con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco le devolvió, obviamente, una sonrisa falsa. Alfie probablemente era más alto que Casper, pero bastante delgado. Tenía el cabello castaño bien corto y ojos marrones que no eran particularmente especiales en ninguna forma. Su voz sonaba común y fácilmente podría describirse como una persona común; no sobresaldría en una multitud.

El otro chico sobresalía más.

—Hola, soy Smithy.

Smithy era grande, pero no gordo, más bien muscular y de hombros anchos. Tenía el cabello casi completamente afeitado, lo que le daba una apariencia porcina. A Draco le recordó a Crabbe y Goyle. Ya que no le dio a Draco un nombre de pila, se vio obligado a usar el sobrenombre del chico, algo que no quería hacer, porque mostraba afecto. Él ni siquiera le mostraba afecto a sus "amigos" o familia, menos a cualquier chiquillo que acababa de conocer.

—Hola, Smithy— saludó con tono rencoroso y sin brillo.

Draco encontró Lenguaje realmente interesante, pero no lo demostró. Estaban haciendo poemas y la clase se quedó tranquila trabajando, y la señorita Duke era amable y servicial. No habló con Casper, Smithy o Alfie, simplemente siguió al primero a la siguiente clase.

Llegaron temprano a Matemáticas, pero el señor Stone ya estaba listo y mirando como una depredador al acecho de su inesperada presa. El profesor tenía una gran físico y era el típico hombre del ejercito. Era calvo y tenía una gran barbilla, sus ojos eran como los de un halcón, atravesaban al mirarlos, con sus oscuros iris, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Sus labios eran delgados y formaban una delgada línea.

—Acércate, chico— ladró.

Casper se apresuró a su asiento mientras Draco se detuvo nerviosamente a lado de Stone, aunque no iba a demostrar ese nerviosismo; esa no era la manera en que Draco Malfoy actuaba, él era fuerte, no temía, era el temido.

Ron paseaba por los pasillos, pero sus largas piernas hacían que llegara a clases a tiempo; el diseño de la escuela podía parecer grande y confuso, pero había un método para la numeración y las posiciones de las salas, la mente lógica de Ron ya había deducido dónde se encontraba cada sala. Llegó entonces a Matemáticas.

—Tú debes ser el otro. Ven aquí— dijo Stone.

Ron se paró a lado de Malfoy y le sonrió al profesor. Él, Ron, tenía un viejo familiar que era auror, el tío Roger, que lucía igual a Stone.

—Nombres— les dijo mirando primero a Malfoy, pero fue Ron el que respondió cuando las palabras le fallaron al rubio.

—Soy Ronald Jones, pero por favor llámeme Ron, señor— dijo el pelirrojo tranquila y educadamente. Se le acercaría al profesor como si éste fuera su tío Roger. Stone asintió.

—Soy Draco Jones— respondió Draco, temblándole un poco la voz, pero fue rápido.

— ¡Siéntense!— ladró Stone y apuntó hacía dos pupitres al fondo del salón. Tendrían que sentarse juntos.

Matemáticas se arrastró como un cadáver.

Era lenta y no parecía ir a ninguna parte. Stone ladraba la clase y escribía en la pizarra para que los alumnos copiaran, luego hacía preguntas y el proceso comenzaba de nuevo con alguna variante. Por suerte, la clase estaba en silencio, así que Ron y Malfoy no se hablaron para nada.

Después de un millón de horas, la campana sonó, les asignaron tareas y se fueron.

Un chico alcanzó a Ron.

— ¿Ron?—. Ron se giró para ver un pelirrojo que caminaba hacía él—. Hola, soy Piper. Dumbo me mandó un mensaje de texto sobre ti.

Ron asintió aunque no sabía lo que "mensaje de texto" significaba, pero parecía algo normal. Piper le recordó de inmediato la imagen de un mago oscuro que había vivido hacía siglos, su sobrenombre era "Piper, el flautista de Hamelin", que había secuestrado y matado a todos los niños de un pueblo muggle. Sus ojos eran oscuros y pequeños, tenía labios partidos, la nariz larga y afilada y era alto y delgado. Era pelirrojo, pero más oscuro que Ron, que era de un rojo fuego. Su voz tenía un leve acento alemán. Ron se preguntó si este Piper tendría alguna relación, aunque fuera distante, con "Piper, el flautista de Hamelin".

—Si, soy Ron.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Ron. Iremos a conocer a los demás.

Ron sintió algo de ironía por ser guiado por este Piper.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a la Comadreja que se alejaba con otro chico. Weasley parecía feliz y confianzudo hasta el momento, y parecía estar haciendo amigos. Estaba celoso, pero no iba a demostrarlo. No quería ir con Casper y fácilmente se alejó. Pasó el recreo vagando por ahí.

Se dirigió temprano a Química y se quedó allí fuera, solo y mirando al espacio.

—Hola, Draco, entra— dijo Bell que entraba al salón. Otro chico llegó y trató de colarse tras Draco—. Tú no, Jack—. El chico pareció a punto de quejarse, pero lo pensó mejor.

Draco cerró la puerta tras él, presintiendo que esta sería una conversación privada.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Draco?

—No, estoy bien.

—Puedes sentarte a lado de Casper, el segundo escritorio, segunda fila, el asiento exterior— explicó ella sin levantar la vista de su escritorio, siempre sabía dónde se sentaban sus estudiantes—. El primer día siempre es el más difícil, no pareces estarlo disfrutando y llegaste temprano a clase y solo, ¿pasa algo malo?—. Draco no contestó—. Draco, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que sucede ¿qué pasa?

—Todo. Odio este lugar, no conozco a nadie. Soy el chico nuevo.

Bell sonrió.

— ¡Pero si conoces a Ron! ¡Y Ron también es nuevo!

Draco le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

— ¿La Comadreja? ¿Está sugiriendo seriamente que pase tiempo con ese idiota?

—Su nombre es Ron y no es idiota. De todas formas tendrás que pasar tiempo con él en casa.

—No tengo qué hacerlo.

—Comparten una habitación— dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿Y?

—Ahora sólo estás siendo difícil. Trata de disfrutar, habla con Casper y sus amigos, son un adorable grupo de chicos. Ok, quizá, por lo que he oído, no son del tipo con los que normalmente te relacionas, pero eso no importa. Sólo habla con ellos. De hecho, siéntate en el asiento interior, podré a Ron a tu lado y Casper puede sentarte a lado Piper. Piper amará eso— concluyó con una media sonrisa.

La campana sonó y Bell abrió la puerta. Los chicos entraron.

—Casper, por favor siéntate a lado de Piper, y Ron a lado de Draco.

Los chicos estaban en silencio cuando tomaron sus asientos, así que Bell no tuvo que elevar su voz.

— ¿Qué? Pero, profesora ¡Ron se puede sentar a mi lado!— protestó Piper.

—No, no puede. Piper, deja ir a Ron—. Un murmullo de risas recorrió la habitación al ver a la Comadreja de pie al frente del salón con Piper sentado en el piso aferrando una de sus piernas, dándole un dramático puchero y una mirada exageradamente triste—. Piper— advirtió Bell y el chico lentamente se fue a su asiento, diciendo que extrañaría a la Comadreja y que se moriría sin él.

Ron no dijo nada cuando se sentó junto a Malfoy. Tenía planeado no hablarle en toda la clase; el rubio no había sido más que maleducado y egoísta. En el recreo, Casper le había preguntado si había visto a Malfoy ya que no podía encontrarlo y estaba preocupado de que el rubio pudiera estar en problemas o perdido. Ron logró asegurar a Casper, el chico había sido amable y bueno y todo lo que había hecho Malfoy era ser desagradable y dejar al chiquillo preocupado.

Entonces surgió un problema. Era Dave.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, profesora— contestó Dave y sonrió al tomar su asiento, que resultó estar justo a lado de Malfoy.

Bell comenzó su lección sobre algo que incluía números, letras, símbolos, medidas, botellas y cosas. Ron no escuchaba, le recordaba Pociones.

Malfoy se giró bruscamente y Ron vio a Dave sonriendo por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué?— susurró Ron a Malfoy.

—Ese idiota está pateando mi silla.

Ron se tiró un poco hacía atrás y vio a Dave pateando la silla de Malfoy.

Igual que en Pociones, todos se pararon de sus asientos y Ron no tenía idea de por qué o qué debían estar haciendo, y esta vez no tenía a Hermione para copiarle.

—Muévete.

—Tú muévete— empujó Dave a Malfoy. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio; Bell había dejado la sala.

—Me moveré cuando comiences a perder peso— dijo Malfoy con una media sonrisa; el día había sido una basura hasta ahora y ser desagradable siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Comenzaría con comentarios débiles que irían empeorando a medida que avanzara la pelea.

Parecía que el talón de Aquiles de Dave era su peso, y él no era del tipo que usaba palabras. Malfoy recibió un empujón, uno muy grande.

— ¡Maldito sangresucia!

Dave le miró confuso al ser llamado "sangre-sucia", pero supo que era alguna clase de insulto. Arrugó el rostro para atacar pero no alcanzó y sintió un puñetazo directo en el rostro. Dave tenía una cara fuerte, pero Malfoy estaba enojado. Sangre comenzó a brotar de la nariz de Dave.

Pronto los demás chicos los rodearon, esperando que se pusiera más serio y violento, al igual que cualquier otro grupo de estudiantes.

— ¡DETENGANSE!— gritó Ron, pero no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera lo miraron, estaban absortos en la pelea.

Rápidamente te puso peor y era bastante obvio quién estaba ganando: Dave tenía a Malfoy atrapado contra el piso y no dejaba de golpearlo.

— ¡OYE, GORDO!— gritó Ron haciéndose paso al centro de la pelea. Dave se giró y dejó solo a Malfoy. Con un movimiento rápido, Ron golpeó a Dave en la cara; el chico se fue hacía atrás, se golpeó la cabeza en una mesa y colapsó.

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?

Bell entró y vio una circular multitud en una esquina. Todos se movieron rápidamente para no tener problemas con la subdirectora.

Ron estaba de pie con una media sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sobaba los nudillos de la mano derecha. Dave yacía inconsciente en el piso y Malfoy estaba acurrucado en una bola, sangre cubría su antes limpio uniforme.

Bell usualmente era una persona calmada cuando se refería a peleas, pero era su primer día y estaban aquí por pelear.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HAN HECHO LOS DOS! ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ PORQUE CASI SE MATAN ENTRE USTEDES Y MIREN LO QUE HACEN! ¡COMENZAR UNA PELEA CON OTRO ALUMNO Y DEJARLO INCONSCIENTE! ¡BORRA ESA SONRISA DE TU ROSTRO, RON! ¡ES SU PRIMER DÍA! ¡SALGAN DE MI SALÓN AHORA! HABLARÉ CON USTEDES DOS, CON DUMBLEDORE Y CON SUS PADRES DESPUÉS.

Malfoy gimió al tratar de incorporarse, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tanto maltrato.

—Te ayudo y ahora tengo que llevarte— rodó los ojos Ron y puso un brazo bajo Malfoy para ayudarlo a salir cojeando de allí. Pasaron a un lado de Bell, sin miedo ante su oscura y enojada mirada, que hacía que se pareciera aún más a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un chico llamado Jack comenzó a caminar con Ron y el quebrado Malfoy.

—El ala médica es por allí…. Por si acaso, es bueno lo que le hiciste a Dave, es un bravucón— dijo Jack tomando el otro lado de Malfoy y los guió hasta el ala indicada. Ron sonrió, contento de haber hecho algo relativamente bueno—. Pero buena suerte cuando despierte.

Ron sonrió más. Sabía que no debió pegarle a Dave o haberse involucrado, pero Malfoy estaba siendo golpeado como por un pulpo y él no podía quedarse allí a ver como sucedía. Malfoy era un mago, aunque fuera uno oscuro.


	6. Cartas,lagrimas e historias infantiles

**Capítulo VI. Cartas, lágrimas e historias infantiles.**

Ron y Draco esperaban fuera de la oficina de Bell.

Draco se había quejado constantemente cuando la sanadora del colegio —enfermera, le decían— trataba de atenderlo; aparentemente las heridas se veían peor de lo que realmente eran. Después los habían enviado a esperar a Bell y ya habían pasado tres horas. Era ya el término de la jornada. Por suerte, Dumbo y sus amigos habían mostrado mucha amabilidad al llevarle a Ron algo de comer y su mochila, por lo que el pelirrojo estaba eternamente agradecido. El chico le había dado a Malfoy algo de su comida, comida que Malfoy aceptó. Sin embargo no agradeció a Ron por a) ayudarlo o b) compartir su comida. Ron no estaba feliz.

Bell pasó a lado de ellos sin decir nada y se encaminó directamente a su oficina con una mirada homicida en su rostro.

—Weasley— llamó sin usar el nombre de pila de Ron o el apellido falso. Estaba molesta. Ron se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, se acomodó y entró—. Tienes suerte. Los chicos de la sala me dijeron que lo hiciste por defensa y puedo entender eso, pero debes comprender que este tipo de comportamiento no puede continuar. Es una vergüenza para mí. Confíe en ti y esa confianza parece haber sido pasada por alto. Contactaré a Dumbledore para que él llame a tus padres— sentenció en tono firme y estricto. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron horrorizados cuando mencionó que sus padres se enterarían—. Pasarás la hora del almuerzo conmigo durante las próximas semanas, sin embargo el rol que jugaste en este asunto fue pequeño, así que también lo serán mi castigo y mi molestia. Sal de la escuela ahora, mi marido te vendrá a recoger. Dile que Draco y yo llegaremos más tarde— concluyó mirando al escritorio como señal para que Ron se fuera.

El pelirrojo salió rápidamente y ni siquiera miró al rubio.

Draco se sentía como basura.

Le gritaron durante la última hora y media y luego en el auto el silencio había sido insoportable. Y no tenía a dónde ir para dejar todo esto atrás. Estaba atorado. A su padre no le importaría, sabía que a los padres de la Comadreja sí; ellos se preocupaban por su hijo, ellos lo extrañaban. Los suyos no.

Fue enviado directamente a su habitación, desde dónde escuchó el sonido de niños riendo y la cena siendo preparada. En silencio tomó una ducha y cuando el agua fría cayó sobre su pálido y golpeado cuerpo, también las lágrimas de sus grises y fríos ojos.

Apenas llegaron, Ron fue presentado a los hijos de los Jones: Bradley y Alexia. Brad tenía cinco años y Lex tres. Eran los niños más felices y amables que había conocido.

Brad se parecía a su padre, su cara era pálida, tenía el cabello castaño y una cuantas pecas sobre su nariz. Era alto para su edad y al igual que su padre se veía mayor de lo que era. También era tímido y no había querido conocer a Ron al principio, Jones le dijo que probablemente no querría conocerlo hasta pasados unos días, pero después de ver a su hermana conversando con el chico pelirrojo durante unos minutos, Brad tímidamente se le había acercado. Parecía como si Jones hubiera visto al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tomando té en su cocina. Ron era bueno con los niños, especialmente con los tímidos… él había sido bastante tímido cuando era más joven. Pudo construir la confianza de Brad en Ron y pronto estuvieron conversando felizmente.

Lex, por otro lado, era más como su madre: largo cabello negro, ojos oscuros y barbilla firme. Era valiente y habladora, inmediatamente había saludado a Ron con confianza. No quería dejar de hablar; le mostró a Ron los dibujos que había hecho y le contó todo lo que había hecho durante el día, sin preguntarle cómo le había ido a él.

La cena fue agradable. Ron se sentó a lado de Brad y Lex, Jones frente a ellos. Bell declinó cenar educadamente, diciendo que comería cuando terminara su trabajo pendiente. La comida de Jones fue esplendida y casi tan buena como la de su mamá. Ron pidió repetir su plato.

— ¡Vas a explotar! ¿Puedo verte cuando lo hagas?— le preguntó Lex curiosa.

—Por supuesto— contestó Ron riendo. Brad le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de cenar, Ron subió en silencio las escaleras cuando Jones había arrastrado lejos de él a Lex. Golpeó gentilmente la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja de comida para Malfoy, todos debían comer.

Draco escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta despacio y se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar.

Saltó a la cama y puso el cobertor sobre su cabeza, para aparentar que estaba dormido. Escuchó el crujido de la puerta cuando la Comadreja lentamente la abrió.

Weasley tenía una gran familia y sabía cuando alguien estaba fingiendo dormir.

—Está dormido. Dejaré la cena a lado de su cama— dijo gentilmente, comenzó a tararear y puso la bandeja en el piso, casi sin hacer ruido.

Cuando Draco escuchó que se cerraba la puerta, saltó, agarró la bandeja y comenzó a comer.

—Buen intento.

Draco casi se muere del susto al escuchar la voz de Weasley. La Comadreja estaba parado a lado de la puerta; la había cerrado pero no se había ido.

El rubio se quedó helado, Weasley le miraba directamente a los ojos y pudo deducir con facilidad que había estado llorando. Y los Malfoy y los Slytherin no lloraban.

Ron caminó hacía la cama y se sentó a los pies de ésta. Draco siguió comiendo tiesamente.

—No diré nada— dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

La Comadreja soltó una risita.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Tú sabes sobre qué! Los Weasley tampoco lloramos— sonrió Ron seguramente a causa de algún recuerdo, pero fuera lo que fuera, Draco no entendió.

— ¿Acaso sólo te vas a sentar ahí?— inquirió fulminando con la mirada al risueño chico en su cama.

—No. En realidad tengo que escribir una carta. Mi mamá me asesinará si no le cuento primero sobre la pelea.

La Comadreja le brindó una brillante sonrisa y dejó la habitación tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ron miró el trozo de pergamino frente a él, aunque no era un pergamino, sino algo llamado "papel" y no tenía idea sobre qué escribir. Pero la _Señora Suerte_ estaba levemente de su lado; su mamá no podría enviarle un aullador, lo más cercano que podía hacer sería escribirle sentencias cortas con letras mayúsculas.

Después de mirar el papel, escribió su carta. Se mantuvo positivo. Escribió sobre sus nuevos amigos, sobre los Jones, los nuevos profesores, las nuevas clases, las nuevas cosas que había aprendido; puras cosas buenas. Después escribió sobre cómo había interrumpido una pelea, porque él no la había comenzado, sólo había hecho algo bueno y había salvado al peleador más débil de convertirse en puré, y eso era algo bueno. Terminó diciéndole a su madre que la extrañaba. Ojala escribir esas palabras y que le enviaba todo su amor le salvara un poco. Lo dudaba, pero esta era la carta mensual axial a su madre que Ron no lamentaba. Se la pasó con una sonrisa a Jones, quién asintió y dijo que la entregaría lo más pronto posible.

Ron decidió no escribirle todavía a Bill, había desperdiciado su carta mensual para su madre, pero la carta para Bill sería bien escrita, larga y bien pensada, ya que hasta ahora no había sucedido nada. Su madre, Dumbledore y Bell podían pensar diferente, pero éste incidente no había sido nada.

—Ronnie—. Ron se giró en su silla para ver a una adormilada Lex mirándolo—. Léeme una historia.

No era una pregunta, Ron estaba siendo mandando por una niña de tres años ¿A dónde había llegado su vida? Sonrió sin embargo y tomó su mano para que ella lo guiara a su habitación.

Era pequeña y con un bonito tono azul, los muebles eran simples y de madera. El cobertor tenía una figura que decía "Bob el constructor" y unas criaturas coloridas. Ron suponía que eran criaturas, tenían ojos y sonrisas espeluznantes, que sólo un niño pequeño encontraría bonitas o tranquilizadoras.

Se sentó en la cama a lado de ella. La pequeña se acurrucó a su lado y él se permitió relajarse y disfrutar la historia que le leería.

Se llamaba "Un Melocotón, una Pera y una Ciruela", era una historia sencilla, compuesta de grandes imágenes, diferentes personajes y tenía un bonito ritmo. Ron se encontró leyéndola una y otra vez, aunque Lex ya estaba dormida. Lo divirtió. Había olvidado las historias infantiles, su estupidez y diversión; aquellos eran días libres, no como ahora.

Después fue el turno de Brad para leer una historia, el niño había ido a la habitación de Lex y se había acomodado al otro lado de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba en un sándwich de niños, con todas las rutas de escape bloqueadas, pero no le molestaba. Realmente disfrutó de la compañía de los niños, eran menos confusos que sus compañeros, amigos o familiares. Brad había traído su propio libro y Ron lo leyó feliz, una vez más divertido.

Este se llamaba "Paz al fin", era sobre una criatura muggle tratando de dormir, y le recordó a Ron su casa. Todos los sonidos de la casa de esa criatura se podían oír en casa. En la Madriguera. La casa dónde él pertenecía. Ron tuvo que leerlo un par de veces antes de que Brad entrara al mundo de los sueños. Y después de leer nuevamente "Un Melocotón, una Pera y una Ciruela", Ron se les unió.


	7. Desaparecido

**Capítulo VII. Desaparecido.**

Ron comió con muchas ganas su gran platón de cornflakes y cuatro tostadas. Lex lo observó asombrada mientras seguía comiendo y comiendo. Era un gran barril sin fondo.

Bell apareció en la habitación, era temprano pero se veía alerta y despierta; saludó felizmente a los niños y le robó un trozo de tostada a Ron —cosa que a él no le gustó nada y por ese horrendo crimen le dedicó la mirada más ceñuda que pudo a tan temprana hora— y se fue.

Lex salió tras ella y Ron se levantó para ir a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa en su habitual forma de zombie: sin decir una palabra. Malfoy no estaba en la habitación y Ron no le habría hablado aunque hubiera estado presente. Ron no hablaba por las mañanas, a nadie.

Lex y Brad entraron a despedirse, Ron les dio un abrazo y sonrió. Jones gritó un adiós y escuchó un portazo. Pronto Bell lo llamó, diciéndole que era hora de irse.

Jones y los niños ya se habían ido, y ahora era su turno. Pero Malfoy no estaba abajo cuando Ron llegó.

— ¿Has visto a Draco esta mañana?— le preguntó Bell. Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. No lo había visto y no sabía dónde podría estar—. Quizá se fue temprano.

Ron le miró confundido. ¿Cómo sabría Malfoy a dónde debía ir? ¿Y no habría dicho algo o por lo menos dejar una nota?

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo y silencioso. Bell le dio otra advertencia sobre no pelear y ser amigable. Era el segundo día y ella no quería una segunda pelea.

Ron encontró a Dumbo, Piper, Andy y Travis sentados en Forma. El grupo en el que uno se sienta cuando pasan lista antes de la primera clase, en opinión de Ron era algo sin sentido, pero al menos servía para tener una buena conversación antes de que empezara la escuela, y aparentemente mucha gente la ocupaba para terminar las tareas.

Todos lo recibieron con una sonrisa, todos sabían de la pelea. La señora Smith, su profesora, era una gran mujer con un rostro alegre y una voz igual. Era divertida, irlandesa y sonriente. Sonreía constantemente y jamás sería una sonrisa falsa, siempre feliz y positiva.

Forma terminó rápidamente, y las clases comenzaron. Primero tuvo Geografía con el señor Hill, después Matemáticas y _(¡De nuevo!)_ Matemáticas. Su cuarta clase fue Química con la señorita Snap y por último Medios de Comunicación con el señor Young.

Andy estaba con él en Geografía, que era una lección sobre colinas, ríos, montañas, pueblos y todo tipo de cosas "divertidas", o en opinión de Ron, era una lección sobre todas las cosas aburridas del mundo. Pero aprendió de Andy en esa lección, y fue mucho más interesante y divertido. El señor Hill era el típico profesor de Geografía (de acuerdo con Andy), era desaliñado, desorganizado, hablador, con ropas parchadas, podía dar miradas realmente espeluznantes y parecía que "había dormido en su auto porque su novia lo había echado y su madre no quería recibirlo de vuelta".

Andy se había criado en Kent, y vivió en una casa de campo con su mami, su papi y su hermano, Charles, que en estos momentos se encontraba en Oxford. Jugaba "polo", "rugby" y "tiro al plato" durante los fines de semana, puras cosas que Ron jamás había escuchado. Pero por lo que parecía, todas eran cosas como de personas muy elegantes, ¿entonces por qué estaba él aquí? Si uno era franco y honesto sobre esto, la escuela era un basurero y Andy probablemente podía pagar una escuela millones de veces mejor que esta, ¿entonces por qué sus padres lo habían enviado allí?

Pero Ron no quiso ser maleducado, así que no preguntó. Le dio a Andy un breve relato de su vida cuando el otro le preguntó. No sabía qué decir y no podía contarle sobre su verdadera infancia, porque eso delataría que en verdad era un mago.

Cuando llegó a Matemáticas los alumnos todavía no entraban, estaban todos parados afuera del aula. Piper le saludó y sonrió, pero Ron miró alrededor, vio a Casper, pero no a Draco.

—Hola, te llamas Casper ¿cierto?

El chico le miró alerta, como un conejo frente a un reflector.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Has visto a Ma… Draco esta mañana?

—Eh… ¿No?—. Casper parecía siempre terminar en preguntas, pero Ron sabía que eran sólo nervios. No podía entender por qué el chico eran tan nervioso— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, gracias Casper— dijo y se dirigió a otro chico—. Oye, Piper.

— ¿Si?

—Dile al profesor que estaré en la oficina de la señora Jones.

—Okaay. ¿Por qué?

—Larga historia— exclamó e hizo una señal de despedida.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Bell, esperando que ella no estuviera en clase y supiera dónde estaba Draco.

Golpeó gentilmente la puerta y para su alivio, Bell respondió. Ron entró sonriendo y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras él.

—Hola, Ron, ¿qué sucede? ¡Espero que no sea otra pelea!

Ron sonrió.

—No, Bell. Es sobre Malfoy.

—Oh, lo sé.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, revisé la forma de registro y luego la primera clase y él no ha estado en ninguna, luego vi a Casper y su amigo y Draco no estaba con ellos, y ningún maestro lo ha visto esta mañana— dijo suspirando— ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

Ron negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Lo pillé llorando anoche… No, no creo que tú lo perturbaras, sólo creo que él no está acostumbrado a todo esto. Yo también soy nuevo en esto, pero hago amigos con facilidad y él nunca ha tenido qué hacerlos… si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Bien, pero no sé dónde pudo haber ido. No lo escuché levantarse anoche, pero dormí como un dragón, no lo habría escuchado de todas formas. Lex y Brad no me dijeron nada sobre él esta mañana y tú y Jones no lo oyeron… así que no sé a qué hora habrá salido. Y tú cierras la puerta ¿cierto?, no sé dónde están las llaves, así que él probablemente tampoco sabe y tú habrías notado si alguna desaparece. Así que básicamente no tengo idea.

Bell escuchó con oídos atentos, asintiendo y respondiendo cuando pudo.

—Esperaré hasta esta noche y si no hay noticias le mandaré una lechuza a Dumbledore. De todas formas tenía que enviarle una lechuza para informarle sobre la pelea. Estoy segura de que Draco está bien.

Pero Ron no veía cómo Malfoy pudiera estar bien.

El resto del día pasó rápido y ansioso. Aunque a Ron particularmente no le caía bien Malfoy, ya no lo odiaba como antes y había visto un lado diferente del chico últimamente. Un lado que le agradaba.

Química estivo bien, era como Pociones mezclada con Matemáticas, y la señorita Snap era como una versión femenina de Snape, salvo por una leve chispa de amabilidad.

Medios de Comunicación fue bastante divertido, vieron una "película", que era como varias fotografías en una larga secuencia. El señor Young tenía una voz lenta y arrastrada que daba sueño, y su nombre era muy engañoso. El señor _Young_ (joven) eran viejo, bajo, gordo, calvo, tenía una barba larga y no era para nada alguien _joven_. Pero era simpático y no hablaba mucho.

Ron salió de Medios de Comunicación antes de que tocaran la campana, así que pudo irse a casa temprano ya que Bell no tuvo que enseñar la última hora. Todos estaban en casa cuando llegaron, menos Malfoy. Jones no lo había visto ni lo había escuchado la noche anterior, tampoco los niños.

Bell estaba preocupada pero no lo mostraba. Ella sabía que tenía que mantener la cabeza tranquila. Se marchó a su estudio para hacer una llamada. Ron no dijo nada, tampoco Lex, que se plantó con un vaso contra la puerta para poder oír más.

Bell salió una hora después, sin expresión en su rostro. Abrió la boca para hablar...


	8. El escondido ángel de la guarda

******Muchas gracias a mi beta LatexoHPo por su paciencia y gran trabajo y gracias a quien leen y especialmente a Alfy-Malfoy por sus comentarios**

**Capítulo VIII. El escondido ángel de la guarda.**

La voz de Bell sonaba un poco preocupada y nerviosa, sin embargo y aunque su voz pudiera haber vacilado, su lenguaje corporal era fuerte y confiado; ese era el tipo de mujer que era ella: fuerte, jamás permitiendo que sus emociones negativas se mostraran. Era demasiado británica para eso.

—Le he informado a Dumbledore de la situación— les habló a Ron y a Jones. Su voz era como una declaración que había sido emitida por una gran compañía cuando había algún problema—. Está haciendo todo lo que está a su alcance para averiguar dónde se encuentra Draco. Sus padres serán informados y se les preguntará si pueden iluminarnos sobre la ubicación de su hijo. Hasta que recibamos más información de Dumbledore o de algún otro profesor de Hogwarts, debemos continuar en la normalidad, como si esta situación no estuviera sucediendo. No hablaremos de esto.

Después de decir aquello, Bell volvió a su estudio. Jones y Ron sólo se miraron mutuamente. El hombre hizo un saludo militar hacía la puerta cerrada.

—Sí, señora— dijo divertido. Miró a Ron y le sonrió con tristeza—. Estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien.

A Ron probablemente no le habría importado si hubiera sucedido una semana antes, pero bizarramente, ahora se sentía preocupado.

Recibieron una lechuza dos días después. Ya era jueves. Los días de escuela de Ron habían sido normales, le habían dado tarea, había hecho algunos amigos más y había sido invitado a cenar a la casa de Dumbo el viernes, con Travis y Andy. Algunas personas, Casper sobre todo, le habían preguntado dónde estaba Draco; Ron sonreía y decía que estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podría mantener la mentira y por cuánto tiempo sería necesario. Draco no podría estar resfriado por tres meses.

Era la hora de la cena cuando entró la lechuza. Bell no estaba en la mesa, así que Brad corrió a buscarla. Brad y Lex se marcharon antes de que Bell comenzara a leer. Los niños sabían que no eran requeridos ahí. Bell abrió la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_Querida Bell y familia: No hemos, todavía, sido capaces de encontrar la ubicación exacta de Draco. Sin embargo un joven adolescente rubio que calza con la descripción de Draco ha sido visto a unas cuantas millas de allí. No he divulgado esta información como debiera, por miedo a que la prensa se entere y explote la noticia. He enviado a Remus Lupin —un buen amigo de ustedes— a averiguar y ha encontrado una gran cantidad de información. Se cree que Draco se mueve regularmente, durmiendo y comiendo cuando y dónde pueda. Todavía no sabemos por qué huyó y por qué rehúsa a ir a su casa, a Hogwarts o volver con ustedes. Sin embargo, es probable que sea porque no sabe dónde está. Remus tratará de acercarse a Draco esta noche. Les enviaré una lechuza esta misma noche o mañana por la mañana con los detalles de lo sucedido, si es que sucede algo. Me gustaría, con su permiso, ir a buscar a Ron. Tengo entendido que Draco ha estado usando el nombre de 'Ron Weasley para identificarse, entonces quizá Ron pueda convencer a Draco para que vuelva a su casa. Iré a las ocho de la noche con Remus, entonces me llevaré a Ron si ustedes lo permiten. A diferencia de mi última lechuza, no he contactado con los padres de Draco, podrían crear un escándalo más grande del necesario. Espero que todo esté bien y que a Ron le esté yendo bien en la escuela. Albus Dumbledore."_

Ron se sentó nervioso en la sala, una mochila con ropa limpia, comida y botellas de agua a su espalda. Se escuchó un gentil golpe en la puerta. Bell abrió.

—Bienvenido, Dumbledore. Ha sido un largo día— saludó Bell a Dumbledore y lo abrazó.

Los dos niños corrieron y se abrazaron a las piernas del mago con fuerza. Dumbledore los saludó y entró a la sala. Lupin iba tras él; lucía mucho mejor de cómo Ron recordaba. Los niños también saludaron a Lupin calidamente, antes de irse a acostar.

— ¡Bleddyn!— saludó Lupin a Jones con un fuerte abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano.

Ron abrió los ojos ante el uso de la palabra "hermano". Era por eso que Jones le recordaba a Lupin.

—Somos medios hermanos— le dijo Jones al ver su sorpresa—. Mismo padre, pero mi madre era una bruja.

—Y de alguna manera yo tengo magia y Jones no— secundó Lupin con una sonrisa, se le veía más feliz de lo que Ron lo había visto en bastante tiempo.

Dumbledore saludó a los Jones calidamente y tomaron asiento, menos Bell, que siguió de pie.

—Manos a la obra, me parece— dijo Dumbledore con voz calida y positiva—. Bell, ¿podrá Ron venir con nosotros?

—Por supuesto, Albus. No necesitas preguntar— contestó ella simplemente, como si Dumbledore le hubiera preguntado _"¿Eres real?"._

—En ese caso, nos iremos ahora para el pueblo de Badger´s Drift, ya que es un lugar muy peligroso. Muchos han sido asesinados allí y no quiero que Draco sea uno más. No puedo darte una hora específica para nuestro regreso, pero probablemente será tarde— sonrió Dumbledore calidamente, como si se fueran de picnic.

— ¿Habrá algún problema si me quedo a dormir?— preguntó Lupin, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que no, Re. Será un placer— respondió Jones, devolviendo la sonrisa. Era obvio que amaba a su hermano y que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

Se despidieron rápidamente, mientras más pronto se fueran, más pronto encontrarían a Draco y más pronto sus mentes estarían en calma.

El pueblo dónde se aparecieron eran silencioso y tranquilo. Uno jamás pensaría que allí había homicidios. Era más una aldea que un pueblo.

—Aquí es dónde fue visto por última vez— susurró Remus mientras caminaban en silencio entre las sombras.

Todos utilizaban túnicas negras que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y arrastraban por el suelo. Con las capuchas puestas, se veían bastante siniestros, pero extrañamente confortables, como si estuvieran buscando peligro y estuvieran tras de alguien todo el tiempo.

A medida que pasaban por las farolas, éstas titilaban y se extinguían, creando más sombras; cuando se alejaban las luces volvían a encenderese y las sombras desaparecían ya no siendo necesarias.

Continuaron merodeando entre sombras hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque. El chirrido de un columpio que necesitaba aceite rompió el silencio. Mientras observaban entre las sombras, vieron una solitaria figura rubia.

Dumbledore asintió e hizo una seña. Cada figura tomó una ruta de escape diferente; caminaron en silencio, no queriendo disturbar a Draco hasta que fuera el justo momento. Draco mantenía la cabeza agachada y continuaba columpiándose lentamente.

Las figuras se sacaron las capuchas, permitiendo que la suave luz bañara sus rostros. Se veían pálidos y algo siniestros, pero daban un extraño sentido de seguridad, como ángeles guardianes que alguna vez habían sido oscuros y ahora cuidaban la luz.

—Hola, Draco— habló Dumbledore rompiendo el vaivén del columpio.

Draco levantó de golpe la cabeza y miró aterrorizado al anciano. Se puso de pie y se giró lentamente, divisó a los otros dos en las salidas.

Respiró lentamente y creo un pequeño plan: corrió.

Saltó la reja del parque con un leve brillo de esperanza. Dumbledore no sería capaz de saltarla y dudaba que Lupin pudiera. Quizá la Comadreja podía, pero dudaba que quisiera seguirlo. Probablemente lo habían forzado a venir.

Draco conocía bien ese lugar y se dirigió rápidamente hacía el bosque de Mallín. Siguió corriendo con fuerza hasta que pensó que se había internado lo suficiente para perderlos. Respiraba pesadamente y se sentó, apoyándose contra un grueso árbol. Tenía un dolor en el costado y le ardían las piernas; no podía ni quería correr más, pero sabía que tenía qué hacerlo. No podía volver con ellos y tendría que irse a otro lado… ahora no sabían dónde estaba.

—Draco, no huyas.

El rubio levantó la cabeza, pero esta vez no vio escape. La Comadreja se veía más alto con esta túnica oscura, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, esa ropa le sentaba bien. Draco no habría querido encontrarse con este Weasley en una calle oscura, pero aún así, estaban ahora en un bosque oscuro, dónde nadie podría oír sus gritos y súplicas. Y a diferencia de él, Weasley no estaba sin aliento, probablemente se había demorado menos en correr hasta ahí que él, y sin duda tenía mucho mejor estado físico y piernas más largas, que hacían que avanzara más rápido. No servía de nada correr. No tenía a dónde ir y la Comadreja lo atraparía fácilmente.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió finalmente, con los dientes apretado y sin hacer el menor intento de levantarse.

Ambos sabían que no podría correr y escapar nuevamente.

—Hay gente que te extraña. Casper siempre me pregunta dónde estás y te envía saludos, y los otros dos también, Alfie y Smith.

—Es Smithy— corrigió en un murmullo Draco.

La Comadreja sonrió.

— ¿Por qué corriste? Sabías que vendríamos a buscarte.

—No creí que tú vendrías— susurró Draco aún más silenciosamente.

La Comadreja se sentó frente a él.

—Es hora de que vengas a casa.

— ¿Casa?— exclamó Draco con una risa cruel y burlona— ¿Cuál casa? Yo no tengo una "casa". ¡Oh, no pretendas estar confundido! ¡Mi familia no me ama! Siempre viví para cumplir con sus malditas expectativas—. La voz del rubio ya no era un susurro, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero ya no le importaba— ¡No soy su hijo! ¡Yo no les importo! ¡Y tú te sientas ahí y me dices que vaya a "casa"! ¡Tú tienes una vida malditamente perfecta! Amigos que se preocupan por ti, que te quieren, ¡Que te aman por quién tú eres! No se preocupan por tu dinero o estatus ¡sólo por ti! Tus padres te aman y quieren lo mejor para ti y quieren que hagas lo que tú quieres, ¡no lo que ellos quieren! Ellos te aman.

"¡Tienes hermanos y una hermana que se preocupan por ti y siempre hay alguien que está allí para ti! ¡Apuesto que todos te extrañan en Hogwarts y apuesto que tu familia no para de preocuparse! ¡Nadie me extraña, nadie! Apuesto a que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que me fui. ¡Nunca se dan cuenta!

Su voz estaba llena de rabia y odio, sus lágrimas destruían la imagen fría que había creado para sí.

La Comadreja no dijo nada; se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. La tierna acción fue extraña para Draco, nunca nadie había mostrado que le importaba cuando lo encontraban llorando. Le habían regañado, gritado o se habían burlado de él. Draco siguió llorando. Ron estaba acostumbrado a gente llorando y sabía qué hacer en esa situación, lo mejor era dejarle llorar.

—Vámos, es hora de que vayamos a casa— le dijo un rato después, con voz cálida y reconfortante—. Apuesto a que Jones tendrá cocinado algo delicioso para tu regreso.

Cuando Draco levantó la mirada, vio a Lupin frente a ellos.

Lupin los guió de vuelta por el bosque, sus sentidos de lobo los ayudaron mucho.

Ron mantuvo un brazo alrededor de Draco.

Y Draco se preguntó si repentinamente ahora tenía un _amigo._


	9. Regalos, cartas y jerseys

**Muchas gracias a ****LatexoHPo****por su excelente trabajo como beta y su paciencia.**

**Capítulo IX. Regalos, cartas y jerseys**

Lento, pero seguro, las cosas se volvieron más normales, aunque al mismo tiempo, extrañas. La rutina se formó rápidamente y la escuela se volvió algo más natural. La amistad de Ron se volvió más fuerte y segura, y por eso Draco comenzó a volverse más amistoso; encontró que Casper se parecía mucho a él, aunque fuera un muggle. Smithy le recordaba a Crabbe y Goyle, pero él sí tenía corazón y reía. Alfie era un alma gentil que era capaz de encontrar algo bueno en todas las personas. Comenzaron a encajar.

Brad y Lex se convirtieron en hermanos pequeños para Ron y éste disfrutaba leerles antes de que cayeran en un pacífico y feliz sueño. Draco se había acercado más a los dos pequeños, no tanto como Ron, pero lo suficientemente cerca para alguien que nunca había tenido hermanos sintiera como que ahora tenía. Bell, descubrieron, realmente era muy maternal, se preocupaba por ellos y les prestaba mucha atención a lo que ellos les gustaba o no, o lo que podían hacer o no; ella decía que era un comienzo para conocerlos mejor, y la verdad era así. Jones era amable, relajado, le gustaba escuchar y siempre estaba allí si alguno necesitaba una mano. Esta nueva vida comenzó a sentirse vieja y cómoda, como si hubieran vivido así muchos años, y eso era lo extraño. Pero también la actitud de Ron y Draco entre ellos se volvió extraña: se hicieron amigos.

Mucha gente ajena pensaría que dos chicos adolescentes que había sido puestos en una situación que era rara y nueva para ambos, podría haber sido natural y normal. Pero nada podría haber sido más extraño para estos chicos. Habían sido criados para odiarse mutuamente, despreciar la existencia del otro y nunca les habían dado una razón para hacerlo; _siempre_ había sido así y parecía que sería así _siempre_. Pero es durante la adolescencia cuando te revelas contra todo lo que te han enseñado y empiezas a encontrar quién eres de verdad. Y eso era lo que Ron y Draco hacían. Ignoraron el odio entre sus familias y todo lo relacionado, excepto quién era el otro y se dieron cuenta de que ese otro no era tan malo y que podían ser amigos.

Draco se percató de que había más en las personas que su "status", ahora tenía amigos que eran más pobres que él y que eran muggles, y apreciaba a esos amigos porque eran sus _amigos_; a ellos no les importaba su status, el nombre de su familia o su dinero, _a ellos les importaba él_. Descubrió que podía ser algo arrogante y snob a veces, y que podía ser inaccesible a los extraños o personas que no lo conocían tan bien. Ron descubrió que los Slytherin no eran tan malos como le habían dicho y quizá no siempre debía confiar en lo que le decían; debía averiguar las cosas por él mismo primero. Se encontró con que era más inteligente de lo que pensaba cuando ponía su mente en algo que podía lograr con un buen nivel, podía cocinar bien, podía hacer reír a la gente con facilidad y ganaba la confianza ajena casi de inmediato.

Al principio, ambos habían estado muy escépticos sobre el castigo propuesto y no podían ver de qué manera los ayudaría, pero ahora Dumbledore fue muy inteligente y sabio en su decisión, y la elección del lugar donde serían puestos había sido una gran elección también. Con todo, Dumbledore no pudo haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

Ya estaban en diciembre, habían salido de vacaciones de Navidad, la fiebre por las compras estaba en su máximo y ya era el día 23, el día antes de Nochebuena. Ron terminó su carta mensual para su mamá, la de Bill la había escrito antes. Tenían permitido enviar otra lechuza en Navidad, porque se sabía que ellos, especialmente Ron, encontraría difícil estar sin su familia en esa fecha. Ron le pasó las cartas con una sonrisa a Jones, quien había terminado de desempacar los alimentos para Navidad; en estas fechas, la comida se compraba como si las tiendas no fuera a abrir por meses, cuando en realidad era sólo para un día, y la gente parecía comer y comer y comer… y después dormía.

Draco había terminado su carta mucho más temprano y por lo que se demoró se notaba que era muy simple, corta y no contenía muchos detalles. Las de Ron eran mucho más largas ya que no se saltaba ningún detalle, siempre lograba poner todo lo que quería en sus cartas y siempre recordaba responder a las preguntas que su mamá o Bill le habían hecho en la carta anterior; además guardaba todas las cartas que recibía y tenía una copia de todas las que él escribía, para poder recordar lo que había enviado. Draco jamás se molestaba en guardar las cartas de su madre, simplemente las escaneaba, sin poner real atención a las palabras, enseguida las arrojaba al papelero. Era sólo una carta.

Lex y Brad estaban emocionados y tuvieron que leerles una historia cuatro veces antes de que se durmieran; Ron se preguntó cuánto costaría que se durmieran al día siguiente. Los niños pequeños, e incluso los más grandes, adoraban la magia de Santa y la emoción navideña —y por supuesto, los regalos—, les costaba montones quedarse dormidos y después se levantaban a una hora insensata de la mañana. Los niños amaban la Navidad y la Navidad amaba a los niños.

Ron era como ellos y le emocionaba la Navidad; pero no era por los regalos —su familia no tenía mucho dinero, así que los regalos eran cosas hechas en casa, de segunda mano, o si el regalo era de parte de los gemelos, podía ser algo que ya era tuyo, que habían sacado de tu habitación y envuelto—, sino porque toda la familia se reunía, era la enorme cantidad de deliciosa comida frente a él. Y a diferencia de otras familias, las peleas casi no existían en Navidad, incluso los gemelos bajaban sus bromas al mínimo, y si hacían alguna era para que toda la familia pudiera disfrutar, no sólo ellos. Pero este año no habría nada de eso; no estaba en la Madriguera y sentía como que estorbaba donde los Jones, sentía que no debía estar allí, y aún así no había opción.

A Draco, por otro lado, no le gustaba la Navidad, excepto los regalos; siempre recibía regalos caros, en tan alta cantidad como calidad. La comida que los elfos preparaban era de un estándar más alto de lo normal, pero esa era la única diferencia. No había ambiente familiar ni alegría, la casa se decoraba al mínimo que los Malfoy pudieran sin lograr malos comentarios. El espíritu navideño y la alegría jamás entraban a la casa —era una _casa_, no un _hogar_— así que nunca alcanzaba a sus habitantes. Y estaba contento de no tener que pasar esta Navidad allí, por una vez en su corta vida, pasaría una Navidad feliz y familiar, una que la mayoría de las personas consideraba normal. Estaría llena de compañía y gente feliz, no solitaria y deprimente como a las que estaba acostumbrado.

La víspera de navidad pasó con borrosa rapidez. Lex y Brad no estuvieron tan mal como Ron pensó que estarían, la vieja amenaza de "Santa no vendrá si están despiertos" funcionó muy bien y pronto ambos niños estaban dormidos, esperando impacientes la llegada de la mañana. Draco se durmió de inmediato, ya que estaba emocionado por lo que sucedería en la mañana. Ron, sin embargo, se demoró mucho para dormir; sería extraño no tener a su familia en Navidad —había pasado otras navidades en el colegio con Harry, pero Harry era como un hermano adoptivo, él era "familia"—, una lechuza no sería lo mismo que verlos en persona, pero mucho mejor que nada y estaba agradecido de que Dumbledore le hubiera permitido que enviara lechuzas a cada miembro de su familia, Harry y Hermione, porque tenía un mensaje diferente para enviar a cada uno. Sabía que Draco probablemente le enviaría una lechuza a su mamá, como siempre (o a su Madre, como él le decía), se dio cuenta de que parecía no haber emociones o amor en su relación, eran sólo Madre e Hijo, y probablemente diría "_Hola, Madre, Feliz Navidad, con amor Draco_", quizá con un beso al final, quizá ni siquiera pondría "con amor"; todo era quizá y probablemente. Ron pensaba que tenía descifrado a Draco y entonces él, Draco, hacía algo que Ron no habría presentido. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de alejar pensamientos de su cabeza para que pudiera descansar, para poder quedarse dormido. Después de contar lo que le pareció ser un millón de dragones, se durmió.

Fue despertado temprano en la mañana por unos emocionados niños, que lo sacudían frenéticamente.

— ¡Es Navidad!

Ron meneó la cabeza, lanzando su cansancio por la habitación.

— ¿Queeé?— gimió hecho un zombie, no estaba en su máximo por las mañana, ni siquiera en la de Navidad.

— ¡Navidad!— repitieron los niños antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Casi inmediatamente, Lex y Brad volvieron a entrar, con los rostros cubiertos de rastros de pasteles de carne. Ron esperaba que no se los hubieran comido todos, a él le gustaban los pasteles de carne.

Lo sacaron de su cálido y cómodo nido y lo arrastraron al salón, donde Jones tomaba café.

—Feliz Navidad, Ron— dijo bostezando.

Ron respondió al saludo de igual modo, bostezando y diciendo las mismas palabras, sólo cambiando su nombre por el de "Jones". Lex comenzó el torrente de "¿Podemos abrir los regalos _ahora_?" Parecía que ya estaban hartos de "Sólo si…"; desayunaron, se cambiaron de ropa, despertaron a su mamá, se lavaron los dientes, despertaron a Ron y separaron los regalos en pilas para cada uno.

— Ok, ok… ¿Pero Ron ya desayunó?— preguntó sonriendo Jones, obviamente intentando retrasar la abertura de los regalos hasta que su esposa estuviera lista y fuera ya una apropiada hora de la mañana; abrir regalos a las cinco de la mañana era algo muy extraño. Ron negó con la cabeza y se fue arrastrando los pies a la cocina, donde le sirvieron un pequeño desayuno que tuvo que consumir rápidamente.

Los niños le guiaron entonces a la sala, diciendo que ya había tomado su desayuno. Pero claro, Ron no se había lavado los dientes o se había cambiado y Draco todavía no aparecía, así que fueron a buscarlo. Pronto la casa estuvo llena de gritos por Draco.

Ron suspiró y fue a cambiarse. Adormilado se vistió y agarró la última pieza de ropa, que usualmente estaba a los pies de su cama. Y fue entonces golpeado por una pared de ladrillo.

La pared de ladrillo que decía "NO estoy en casa para Navidad".

Su jersey tejido a mano lleno del amor y cuidado de su mamá siempre estaba a los pies de la cama cuando él se cambiaba de ropa el día de Navidad; todos tenían uno. Era tradición. De repente, Ron sintió una oleada de soledad y más que nunca extrañó su casa. Él quería a su mamá. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más, hubo un fuerte y determinado toque en su puerta.

—Mejor que te hayas cambiado porque voy a entrar— dijo una voz.

—Si, Lex, ya me cambié— contestó el pelirrojo intentando que su voz sonara feliz.

— ¿Estás triste? ¿Por qué estás triste? Es Navidad. ¡Nadie es triste en Navidad!— protestó Lex. Los niños siempre se dan cuenta de los pequeños cambios de las personas cercanas a ellos, y Lex no era diferente— ¡Le voy a decir a mi mami!— le dijo a Ron como si éste hubiera cometido el peor crimen, y era su deber público, por supuesto, decir a la autoridad, y en el proceso, que todo el mundo se enterara— ¡MAMÁ, RON ESTÁ TRISTE! ¡Y TÚ NO…!

No pudo gritar más porque una pequeña mano cubrió su boca.

— ¡Shhh, Lex! Quizá Ron no quiere que la gente se entere de que está triste, yo no quiero que sepan cuando estoy triste— dijo Brad mirando a Ron. Típico de niños, Lex no había corrido donde su mamá para contarle la noticia en silencio, sólo se había girado y comenzó a gritar. Ron le dedicó a Ron una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Sucede algo?— gritó Bell desde su habitación.

— ¿No escuchaste, mami? ¡Lex le contó a todo el mundo!

Bell meneó la cabeza, como la mayoría de las mamás, ella había dejado de escuchar, había desarrollado la habilidad de oír pero no escuchar; el tono de voz de los niños era suficiente para saber la historia.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lex?

La niña bufó y miró a su mamá.

— ¿Regalos ahora?— contestó con un puchero. Bell suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero asintió. Los niños prácticamente volaron.

— ¿Estás bien, Ron?— preguntó entonces a Ron gentilmente y le tomó el brazo.

—Si, si… No—. Ron sabía que tenía que decirle a alguien. Bell le dedicó una mirada que parecía decir "¿Qué sucede, cariño? Puedes decirme". Así que tuvo que obedecer la orden—. Es algo estúpido, pero mi mamá me hace un jersey todos los años y cada Navidad, cuando me voy a cambiar de ropa, está allí, cada año… y éste año no está. Sé que me enviará uno… ella lo prometió— se interrumpió y sonrió ligeramente—. Pero sólo recién me di cuenta de que no estaré allí.

Bell no dijo nada, sabiendo que no había nada qué decir, sólo lo abrazó.

Draco se había despertado bastante temprano y luego de despertar a Ron había bajado y se había sentado en el mismo lugar, en la misa posición y en el mismo estado de ánimo. Era un lugar secreto, donde uno se podía sentar y no ser visto. No sabía por qué había decidido sentarse allí, sólo lo había hecho y ahí se quedó. Hasta que las voces de los niños habían llenado la casa, se levantó raudamente, esperando que nadie le preguntara dónde se encontraba; le gustaba tener ese lugar secreto. Los niños, sin embargo, habían estado pensando en los regalos como para hacerle alguna pregunta antes de que salieran corriendo de nuevo.

Se acercó al salón y Jones le saludó.

—Buenos días, Draco. Feliz Navidad.

Draco devolvió el saludo y Jones se alejó, quizás a buscar a los demás.

El rubio estuvo solo hasta que los demás llegaron; parecía que Jones había tenido una cacería exitosa. Primero el hombre, luego los niños, enseguida Bell, que lo saludó cálidamente y finalmente Ron, quien lucía algo diferente, pero Draco no sabía qué era lo diferente, probablemente no era nada.

Lex y Brad se sentaron en el piso y le pasaron la respectiva pila de regalos a su dueño. Parecía que Lex estaba a cargo.

—Tienes que abrir el de Santa primero, es el rojo con la imagen de Rodolfo—. Era una sencilla instrucción pero hizo sonreír a Draco— ¡Yo primero y después Brad!— continuó Lex y pensó que Ron y Draco debieron de ser muy traviesos por tener regalos de papi y mami y ninguno de Santa.

Los regalos de sus familias siguieron. Abrieron la pila completa y encontraron cuatro extras, así que el orden cambió: Jones, Bell, Draco, Ron, Brad y luego Lex.

Jones recibió de sus hijos un DVD —fuera lo que fuera eso, pero aparentemente se podía mirar después—, y una especie de desodorante "Lynx" de Bell. Draco le había regalado chocolates y Ron le había dado un marco con una fotografía de toda la "familia". Cada uno recibido con un cálido comentario, agradecimiento y respectivo abrazo.

Bell recibió un gel para ducha y una crema humectante de Lex, un pijama de Brad, unas pantuflas y un par de zapatos —que había estado esperando por más de un mes ya— de Jones, Draco le dio una botella de vino que Jones había ido a recoger, al parecer era su favorito, y Ron le dio una pequeña, pero hermosa cadena de plata, con un pendiente naranja colgando que, mirando desde cierto ángulo, se podía ver el león de Gryffindor con porte orgulloso. Eso les granjeó a los chicos un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Draco seguía y cuando Bell le pasó sus obsequios, le susurró al oído:

—Recibiste más, te los daré después.

Bell y Jones le dieron chocolates, porque él había dicho que le gustaban, Lex y Brad le dieron un libro titulado "101 recetas con chocolate", mientras le dedicaban una gran sonrisa, dando a entender que haría todas las recetas y que los dejaría probar el resultado final. Pero Ron fue el que lo sorprendió más: era un marco con una fotografía mágica (por suerte, los niños no estaban prestándole atención a Draco, así que no notaron el movimiento de la foto). La primera foto era la misma que Ron le había dado a Jones, seguida de una de Draco con sus ahora amigos cercanos, y la última fue la que tocó al rubio. Esa foto se quedó más tiempo en el marco: era una de él, Draco, junto a Ron.

—Gracias— murmuró, sonriendo al ver que nuevamente cambiaban. Se puso de pie y les dio a Lex y a Brad un abrazo conjunto, a Jones uno leve pero cálido y a Bell un abrazo con beso en la mejilla. A Ron le dio el abrazo más largo de todos—. Gracias, Ron.

Ron sonrió levemente.

—No es necesario que me lo agradezcas.

Los demás regalos de Draco, que debían ser de su familia, probablemente se los darían cuando los niños estuvieran dormidos o distraídos, más probablemente lo último.

Ron esperó pacientemente hasta que fuera su turno; en la Madriguera tenían el mismo proceso y él, siendo el hijo más joven, quedaba al último y para entonces, todos menos sus padres ya se habían retirado.

Lex y Brad le dieron una copia de dos libros que él les había leído: "Un Melocotón, una Pera y una Ciruela" y "Paz al fin". Ron había dicho que siempre había querido una copia de ellos, que era cierto… si contabas "siempre" desde la primera vez que los había leído. Jones le dio un desodorante y un gel de ducha, ya que el pelirrojo había comenzado a usar el gel de ducha del hombre. Bell le dio un libro titulado "Dragones asombrosos y donde encontrarlos"; ella sabía que quería seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, los niños asumieron que era un libro de cuentos. Draco sonrió y le dio su regalo a Ron.

—No creo que sea tan bueno como el tuyo, lo siento.

Ron lo abrió y encontró otro libro, pero no cualquier libro, sino un álbum de fotos. Ron sonrió al dar vuelta a las páginas; a diferencia del suyo, que tenía tres fotos normales que cambiaban, esta tenía muchas fotografías, cada una con un título, una fecha y de alguna manera, Draco había conseguido fotos mágicas que se movían. Había una de él y Draco parados uno al lado del otro el primer día de clase, fulminándose con la mirada (cosa que ahora parecía extraña y diferente). Ron con sus nuevos amigos, con Dumbo, Travis, Andy y Piper, otra de él con la "familia"… y muchas, muchas más.

—No, Draco, es mejor. Gracias.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, cosa que pensaba ahora Ron, habría causado un gran shock en Hogwarts. Se preguntó que harían cuando tuvieran que regresar al colegio de Magia, ¿seguirían siendo buenos amigos?

—Oh, Ron— dijo Bell, confundiéndolos a todos—. Antes de que se me olvide, supuse que querrías esto— dijo y finalmente le sonrió cálidamente y se lo entregó. Todos miraban a Ron y su regalo.

El pelirrojo lo abrió cuidadosamente y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos cuando vio lo que era. Le agradeció a Bell con una gran sonrisa.

Era un jersey enviado por su Mamá.

Había una pequeña nota acompañando al jersey, así que la leyó en silencio y lentamente.

_"Hola, Ronnie. Dumbledore no sabe sobre esta nota ¡así que shhh! ¡Te extrañaré tanto esta Navidad! ¡Tú eras el único que me ayudaba! Será diferente sin ti aquí, pero no te preocupes, no te olvidaremos ¡No se los permitiría! Harry y Hermione estarán con nosotros, parece extraño que no estés aquí con ellos, pero Harry necesita estar con nosotros esta Navidad porque él no tiene familia y eso es lo que más se necesita en Navidad, y Hermione… bueno ¡es Hermione! Quizá eres el más joven, Ronnie, pero definitivamente no eres el último. Eres mi bebé, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Te contaré más en la carta que debo enviarte. Espero que todos hayan escrito como les pedí ¡aunque sólo sean unas cuantas frases! Sólo por si acaso, todos te extrañamos y deseamos que vuelvas, no te preocupes, sólo quedan tres meses. Estaré contando los días hasta el 25 de marzo para que regreses a donde perteneces. Mucho amor y un millón de besos y abrazos. Mamá."_

Brad y Lex se veían bastante felices con los regalos de este año y se fueron directo a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes.

Ron se puso el jersey con una gran sonrisa; olía a su casa y a su mamá.

—Ron, ven conmigo— le susurró Jones al oído. Lo guió a la habitación que compartía con Bell.

El chico nunca había estado allí, pero era exactamente como lo imaginaba.

Era de un sencillo color crema, con una sencilla alfombra, la cama también era simple, los dos armarios igual, hasta las mesitas de noche, junto con todos los cuadros que adornaban la pared. Las memorias eran atesoradas por la pareja.

Jones dejó a Ron y volvió antes de que sus hijos se dieran cuenta de su ausencia; alguien debía estar a mano para mantener a esos Dos bajo control, en calma y en el piso de abajo. Entonces llegó Bell junto a Draco.

—Estos son regalos de tus padres— le dijo y fue directo hacía dos pilas diferentes, y Ron supo de quién era cada una.

Una pila era más pequeña y los envoltorios diferentes y de baja calidad, cada regalo tenía una carta distinta, cada una con diferente escritura. Esa era su pila. La otra era más grande, por un poco, el envoltorio de los regalos era de una gran calidad y todos habían sido envueltos cuidadosamente (a diferencia de los de Ron, excepto por el de Hermione, claro) y con sólo una carta en la pila. Eran los de Draco.

—Te sugeriría que tomáramos turnos, pero terminaría antes que tú— dijo Ron sonriendo y por esta vez, no le molestaba verse más "pobre" que Draco, porque él sabía que cada regalo había sido elegido para él y las cartas ahora tendrían tanto valor como los regalos, y él tenía más cartas que Draco.

El pelirrojo se puso a trabajar en los suyos; desenvolvería un obsequio y luego la carta, esperando que por el hecho de que tenía más cartas terminaría al mismo tiempo que Draco.

Primero fue el de los gemelos, le habían enviado un libro "Las mejores bromas para principiantes", que le habían dado el año anterior. Ron sonrió, los gemelos siempre eran los mismos.

_Querido Ronniekins, se nos ocurrió enviarte el mismo regalo del año pasado porque quizá ahora puedas usarlo, ya que compartes casa con esa serpiente viscosa. En realidad esperamos que no esté causándote muchos problemas, pero oímos de un pajarito que te metiste en otra pelea (¡Bien hecho!) Creemos que fue contra la serpiente y creemos que ganaste ¡bien hecho! Nuestro negocio está tomando forma y tuvimos que contratar chicos de primer año, ya que no estás para probar contigo. Tu novia, alias la Señorita Hermione Granger, está siendo quisquillosa por todo esto ¡Así que dile que no lo sea! La escuela está bien, pero hay una nueva profesora llamada Uxor, y es caliente en serio, ¡Defensa nunca ha estado mejor! Pero tristemente, tú no estás aquí. Ella llegó justo después de que te fuiste y está enseñando junto con Umbridge, y está a cargo de las detenciones de Defensa, ¡diez puntos para nosotros! De todas formas, esperamos que continúes golpeando al hurón y tal vez puedas utilizar el libro que te enviamos. Hasta después, es un hasta eso. De parte de los gemelos —por si acaso yo escribí esto, Fred, porque George no sabe escribir. ¡Si sé! No lo escuches, Ron, yo, George, escribí esto, el no podría escribir "dargon" si lo tuviera escrito enfrente. CHAO!_

Ron sonrió a la carta y la forma errónea de escribir "dragón" de George, dudaba mucho que alguna nueva profesora hubiera llegado, lo más probable era que lo dijeran para hacerlo enojar. Y Ron no pudo evitar notar que la escritura cambiaba, ambos la habían escrito.

Tomó entonces un pequeño paquete. Era un pequeño libro de bolsillo llamado "Pasando tus TIMOS", de Percy.

_Hola, Ron. Espero que mi carta te encuentre en buen estado de salud y que mi regalo haya llegado en buenas condiciones. Uno nunca puede saber cómo se comportaran las lechuzas Imperiales hoy en día. Deberías encontrarlo útil ya que ahora no te encuentras en Hogwarts ¡Aunque es un tiempo crucial en tu educación! Si, Ron, no estoy de acuerdo con este ridículo castigo que el Profesor Dumbledore te ha dado, aunque oí que te metiste en una pelea —¡El primer día!—, pero luego oí, por el ministro de Magia, que realmente estabas defendiendo a Draco Malfoy y que ayudaste a buscarlo cuando desapareció. Debo decir que estoy impresionado, no dudo de ti como persona, Ron, pero creí que tú serías tan ignorante y estúpido como el resto de la familia y continuarías con la estúpida tradición de odiar a los Slytherin. Pero has probado que no estaba en lo correcto y estoy complacido por eso. Uno no puede esperar que ahora sean amigos y que se mantengan así (¡No escuches a nadie más si te dice lo contrario!). Espero que la escuela muggle esté bien, debe ser bastante interesante, deberías visitarnos a mí y a Penny cuando esta broma termine. Probablemente ya has hecho amigos, no necesitaba tener esperanza en eso. Quizá son un montón de chicos agradables, ¿te has hecho amigo de alguna chica? ¿Hay alguna que te interese? Sé que suena divertido viniendo de mí, pero tenía que ser preguntado y Bill y Charlie serían muy crudos con el asunto._

_Yo he estado bien, incluso le pedí a Penny que se casara conmigo y ella dijo que sí, ¡me desmayé! ¡No se lo cuentes a los gemelos! En el asunto familiar, tuve un gran desacuerdo con Arthur y Molly, así que ya no soy considerado "familia". Así que quizá tú serás el único representante de los Weasley en la boda. No estoy demasiado molesto para serte honesto; nunca me he llevado bien con el resto. Todavía no hemos fijado una fecha, pero creo que será durante el próximo año. Por supuesto, deseo que seas mi padrino, pero mejor te pregunto en persona para oír tu respuesta._

_Espero con ansias leer la carta que me mandarás, sé que la harás muy detallada, ese el tipo de persona que tú eres. Feliz Navidad y un magnifico año nuevo (en caso de no nos comuniquemos hasta entonces)._

_Con amor de tu más inteligente y sabio hermano,_

_Percy (y Penny)._

Ron le contó a Bell la buena noticia sobre Percy y continuó, llegaría hasta el final y le agradecía a Merlín el no tener que responder a todas.

Para seguir el orden, abrió el regalo que parecía tener una carta escrita por Bill o Charlie, su escritura era bastante similar a la de los gemelos.

Eran unas cuantas fotografías para añadir a su álbum de fotos, todas eran de cuando eran más jóvenes, así que supuso que tuvieron que estar escarbando en el montón de cajas del ático.

_¡Ron! Somos nosotros: ¡Bill y Charlie! Pensamos ahorrar pergamino y escribirte juntos. De todas formas queríamos decir las mismas cosas. Esperamos que todo esté bien y que tú te encuentres bien, pero no esperamos más de ti, Ron ¡tú siempre estás bien! ¡Nada puede matarte! Malfoy probablemente está siendo desagradable, pero ignóralo, él siempre ha sido un idiota y siempre lo será. ¡Diviértete! No te molestes con las lecciones, ya que nunca utilizarás lo que te enseñan. Enfócate en lo realmente importante: ¡Chicas!_

_Si, Ron, esperamos que le hayas echado ojo a algunas adorables chicas muggle, ¡olvídate de Hermione! Si, sabemos todo sobre mamá tratando de juntarlos ¿pero has visto ese cabello? ¡Necesitas a una chica más bonita! Cuéntanos sobre tus nuevas "amigas". Esperamos que hayas hecho muchos amigos y que no sean tan arrogantes como Harry. ¡Quizás sean mucho mejor! Si, él nunca nos ha caído bien, ¡pero no digas nada! Esto es casi todo de Charlie, porque Bill ya recibe tus cartas._

_Charlie no tiene nada de nuevo, excepto unas cuantas cicatrices y quemaduras y se quebró el brazo derecho justo después de que fuíste —¡Cosa que olvidó decir en sus cartas (idiota)! Espero que no te molestes. Desde que Bill te mandó la última lechuza, ha salido un par de veces más con la señorita Fleur y ahora está E.N.A.M.O.R.A.D.O PERO NO LO DIGAS. Y hablando de M.A.T.R.I.M.O.N.I.O hemos oído un rumor sobre que nuestro viejo Percival está comprometido. Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que tenía una novia. Pero el siempre te quiso más a ti, mejor nos cuentas todo en tu próxima carta a Bill. ¡Ronnie! esperamos recibir una siquiera, ya que mamá nos hace sentarnos todos juntos para leerlas como familia. Muchas gracias, Ron._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Con amor._

_Bill & Charlie xx._

Ron sonrió ante la referencia a Hermione, su cabello y los planes de casamentera de su mamá. Miró a Draco que ya iba casi a la mitad de su pila y miró su propia pila y también le quedaba casi la mitad. Había abierto tres regalos y sus respectivas cartas ¡y le quedaban cuatro!

Siguió con el de Ginny, era un nuevo par de calcetines de los Chudley Cannons y repentinamente recordó el Quidditch. Con todo, lo había olvidado; los deportes que había practicado últimamente eran el fútbol y el rugby.

_Hola, Ron. Espero que todo esté bien donde te encuentres. Todo está bien aquí. Mamá te extraña y todos lo hacemos. Los gemelos se quejaron anoche de que estabas tardándote para cenar hasta que les dije que no estabas aquí. Idiotas. La escuela está aburrida. Umbridge es una… ¡cosa! Es horrible, pero no te preocupes. Estamos peleando… bueno yo, Harry, Hermione y unos cuantos otros, por cuantos quiero decir como veinte. Nos hacemos llamar el ED y practicamos DCAO, ya que Umbridge sólo nos enseña teoría —tú sólo estuviste unas cuantas clases, así que supongo que pensaste que la práctica vendría después ¡pero ella se rehúso!—. Todo ha salido bien; tendré que mostrarte algunas cosas nuevas que he aprendido cuando vuelvas. ¡Ahora estoy en el equipo de Quidditch! ¡Soy cazadora! Creo que Harry estaba secretamente esperando que tú estuvieras en el equipo este año, pero te echaron. ¿Y adivina quién es el guardián? Adivinaste… elegiste un nombre… ¡Es Neville! ¡Si, en serio! Era él o un chico de segundo, no había otra opción para guardián ahora que no está Wood. Nev lo hace bien y Harry le ha estado dando entrenamiento intensivo que lo ha hecho mucho mejor. Nuestro último juego es contra Slytherin, después de que hayas vuelto, así que quizá te puedas unir ¡Eso espero! Neville es bueno y todo eso, pero no lo suficiente para derrotar a Slytherin, para eso necesitamos a un guardián genial… y tú eres un guardián genial, ¿no es así?_

_¡Nos vemos en marzo, Ron! ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Con amor, Ginny._

Ron volvió a sonreír con la mención de Harry, siempre supo que a ella le gustaba, aunque no lo supiera. Eso no le molestaría, aunque sería un poco extraño…

Decidió terminar las cartas familiares antes de leer las de Harry y Hermione. Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa al pensar en lo larga que sería la carta de su mamá; no tenía otro regalo de ella. El jersey había sido su regalo y sabía que su familia estaba más necesitada de dinero que nunca.

_Hola, Ronnie. Espero que nada haya cambiado desde que enviaste la última lechuza. Dudo que así haya sido ¡eres un niño tan bueno! Probablemente recibiste mi pequeña carta con el jersey, así que esta será más pequeña de lo normal; estás lejos de la Madriguera ¡así que mis cartas tienen que ser tan grandes como mi amor por ti!_

_Cuando envié esto, todavía no abríamos los regalos, pero los recibimos esta mañana junto a tus cartas, y estoy segura de que todos estarán contentos de saber de ti (les obligué a escribir una nota de agradecimiento para poner al final de mi siguiente carta, estoy segura de que todos amarán hacerlo). Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, sé que recibes lo mismo cada año, pero sé cuanto te gusta recibir el jersey. No le daré jersey a los gemelos esta año, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le sucedió a los que les di el año pasado. Como dije antes, espero que todos te escriban y te den un regalo decente…, no creo que los gemelos lo hagan, pero siempre puedo ser optimista. No he comprobado si han escrito o si te han enviado algo, debí hacerlo, pero era asunto de ellos y creo que es mejor no saber nada. Sé también que Hermione te escribió ¡la vi hacerlo!, es una chica encantadora, Hermione. Ha sido tan útil y atenta ahora que tú no estás. Tú siempre me ayudabas con la cena de Navidad, y Hermione me prometió que ella me ayudaría esta vez; Ginny podría hacerlo, pero es tan torpe y no sabe cocinar muy bien, pero no le digas que dije eso, soy su madre y siempre debería animarla y estar orgullosa, pero sé que puedo hablar contigo, Ron, como no puedo con ninguno de mis otros hijos o tu padre. Espero que la cena que te den sea buena, me has contado lo rica que es la comida y lo buena que es la gente de ahí, pero me pregunto si será tan buena como en casa. ¡Espero que no nos extrañes demasiado!_

_Es bueno saber que tus nuevos amigos recibieron tus regalos, me gusta que me cuentes sobre ellos y los invitaría a casa, pero creo que tu padre se emocionaría demasiado por tener muggles cerca. Querría quedarse con ellos. Asegúrate de seguir en contacto con ellos después, uno nunca sabe cuando necesitará la ayuda de un muggle y piensa que tendrás cuatro._

_Quería decirte algo en mi última carta, pero no lo hice, así que lo haré ahora. Estoy muy orgullosa y encantada de que te hayas hecho amigo de Draco Malfoy, yo creo que él es diferente de los demás, ¡lo siento en mi interior!, y los Malfoy tienen montones de influencia, y puede que eso te ayude en el futuro. Pero no sé lo que los demás pensarán, o tu papá, o tu Casa, probablemente lo vean de forma negativa. Pero después te reirás, cuando seas rico por un trabajo que Draco te consiguió y ellos no tengan nada. Eres mi hijo y te amaré sin importar nada, así que no te preocupes porque piense mal por tu amistad con él ¡Te amo!_

_Mejor trataré de terminar esta carta ahora porque esto te lo entregarán antes de la cena de Navidad y no quiero que te atrases. Recuerda comer todo lo que te sirvan y no dejes nada. Sé que no lo harás porque eres un buen chico, pero igual me gusta recordártelo. Espero que el jersey te quede bien y te guste. Dale a la familia mis mejores deseos y felicitaciones de parte de todos los Weasley, y a Draco también (oh, se siente raro llamarlo por su nombre, pero está bien). ¡Te amo, siempre! ¡Te extraño!_

_Feliz Navidad, Ron._

_Con amor, un millón de besos y abrazos._

_Mamá y papá._

_PD. Espero que a Draco le guste el regalo que le envié._

Ron se confundió, pero entonces Draco tosió.

Le mostró algo a Ron.

Un jersey.

Era de un brillante verde con un gran símbolo de Slytherin en él; el símbolo estaba bastante bien considerando que Molly nunca había hecho un símbolo Slytherin antes. Ron no dijo nada, pero rió. Draco hizo una mueca, pero para sorpresa de su amigo, se lo puso.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo supo tu madre mi talla?— exclamó el rubio.

Ron se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, antes de responder.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos.

El pelirrojo miró la pila de Draco, le quedaban algunos y a él todavía le faltaban dos. Tomó el que tenía más cerca sin importarle si era de Hermione o Harry. Lo abrió. Era de Harry. Su amigo le había enviado dos cajas de los mejores chocolates de Honeydukes, con una tarjeta que decía "Buena suerte". Sonrió, el mismo Harry de siempre.

_Hola, amigo. Espero que estés bien y que Malfoy este siendo menos odioso que siempre. Todo ha estado bien aquí, el Quidditch ha sido… bien, francamente basura, pero creo que Ginny dijo que te contaría sobre eso, así evito que se me acalambre la mano. Umbridge es una P.E.R.R.A, sin ofender a la especie femenina canina. Formamos el Ejercito de Dumbledore (¿Ginny ya lo mencionó?), Hermione probablemente te escribirá un ensayo sobre el tema —¡Buena suerte si todavía no has leído su carta!—, está yendo bien, pero es raro que no estés a mi lado. Siempre estás allí, ¡siempre! De repente me giro para hablar contigo cuando Hermione está metida en un libro, pero no estás allí. Encuentro difícil ser el maestro, pero Hermione tiene todo cubierto en ese aspecto. Aunque sinceramente no creí que te extrañaría tanto, amigo. Sabía que te extrañaría, pero creo que te está tomado por sentado. Ha habido momentos en que necesito reírme o de una buena broma para romper la tensión y no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo, ¡ese es tu trabajo!_

_Y te diré algo más que ha sido extraño: ¡los Slytherin han sido amables! Bueno, no realmente amables, pero no hemos tenido problemas de su parte y por lo visto, nadie los ha tenido. Ahí está la prueba: Draco Malfoy es Satán._

_Y con ese notición, chao! Disfruta los chocolates, una caja es de mi parte y la otra de parte de Dean, Seamus y Neville. ¡Diviértete, amigo!_

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Harry._

Ron sabía que era seguro que disfrutaría los chocolates, y tendría que pensar en ese asunto del ED; no había pensado mucho en eso antes, pero ahora necesitaba más consideración. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que todos parecían estarlo extrañando. Sabía que su mamá lo extrañaría, y quizá Harry y Hermione un poco, pero no tanto como había dado a entender Harry. Siempre asumió que sólo era una figura de transfondo, alguien que estaba allí, pero nunca plenamente reconocido o realmente notado; parecía haber estado equivocado. Aunque tal vez Harry estaba siendo amable porque realmente no había notado que él, Ron, no estaba hasta que su mamá le dijo que escribiera.

Se preparó entonces para el último obstáculo, porque seguramente este sería el más grande: Hermione no podía resumir e ir al punto. Ella escribiría un ensayo y medio. Esperaba que la mitad al menos se hubiera perdido. A Draco le quedaban ahora sus dos últimos regalos, pero Ron pensó que le tomaría más tiempo que eso el sólo leer la carta.

Abrió el último regalo y vio que era una pequeña y delgada pulsera "sanadora", se creía entre los sangre pura (especialmente entre los Weasley) que fueron hechas por Merlín y bendecidas por él para que aquellos que las usaran estuvieran protegidos contra el dolor, la maldad y la oscuridad. El patrón por fuera era una sencilla forma de ´S´, pero por dentro, notó Ron, tenía una inscripción: "Para el Rey Weasley, nunca dejes de reír, de Ratón de Biblioteca."

Era un mensaje sencillo, pero lo hizo sonreír; se refería a una conversación que habían tenido antes de que Harry llegara a Grimmauld Place. No habían tenido después el tiempo para hablar bien porque Harry ya estaba allí. Habían conversado sobre ellos y aprendido cosas, se acercaron más que antes. Habían estado riendo una noche bastante tarde por una cosa tonta y la madre de Sirius se había puesto a gritar, y entonces rieron hasta que lloraron; al siguiente día, Molly había preguntado quién había conversado y reído tan tarde. Por supuesto, ellos lo negaron todo, diciendo que no tenían ni idea. Ese misterio había permanecido de esa manera, como un misterio, excepto para ellos dos. Ron no sabía plenamente de dónde habían venido los sobrenombres, pero ahí estaban. Había sido justo antes de que Harry arribara. Y nadie sabía sobre eso, era su secreto y nadie nunca lo sabría. Ron el Rey Weasley, y Hermione el Ratón de Biblioteca… sobrenombres perfectos, pensó el chico.

_Querido Rey Weasley, sé lo que estás pensando "Me escribirá un ensayo", pero te probaré que estás equivocado, tengo un plan de acción claro para esta carta y seguiré con él._

_Primero, espero que te haya gustado el regalo y la inscripción. Es epecial, porque sólo tú y yo podemos ver el mensaje cuando la uses, se volverá invisible si alguien más toca la escritura, no la sentirán. Conseguí los hechizos de un libro nuevo que mis padres me dieron como regalo adelantado de Navidad. No sé cuanto tiempo durarán, pero estoy segura de que nos daremos cuenta cuando estén decayendo y volveré a lanzarlos. Pero, claro, yo puedo ver a través de los hechizos, así que sabré cuando la uses y cuando no._

_Las clases han estado interesantes como siempre, lo que significa que tú las habrías encontrado aburridas. La profesora de DCAO (Umbridge) es totalmente horrible. No sabe enseñar, pero estoy segura de que ya te enteraste de eso por Ginny y Harry, y quizá los gemelos, así que no necesito explicarlo. Supongo que sabes todo lo concerniente al ED, así que tampoco escribiré sobre eso._

_Toda ha sido muy extraño sin ti aquí. Normalmente somos un trío —tú, Harry y yo—, pero ahora sólo somos Harry y yo. No creo que Harry y yo realmente tengamos el tiempo de unirnos tanto como tú y yo. A veces hay muchos silencios incómodos y la verdad lo detesto. Tú siempre nos unías con una broma o algún comentario gracioso, pero ahora no hay nada de eso. Y se siente raro estar en la "Madriguera" sin ti; parece que no tenemos conexión con la casa. Antes éramos tus amigos, pero ahora no somos amigos de nadie, no en el mismo sentido. Sólo vine porque sabía que Harry lo haría y no quería dejarlo solo, pero parte de mí piensa que no debí venir; él y Ginny se han acercado bastante y creo que se acercarán aún más, pero aparentemente Harry está saliendo con Cho Chang, espero que te haya dicho algo en su carta, yo lo escuché de Lavender (Brown, ya la conoces, la chismosa de la escuela), así que no sé con seguridad si es cierto y no sé cómo acercarme y preguntarle sobre eso, ¿qué haré si él me pregunta por qué quiero saber?. Bueno, me estoy complicando. ¡Oh, Ron! ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan lejos? ¡Te necesito aquí!_

_No es lo mismo en Hogwarts sin ti y todos te extrañamos. Un chico de primer año me preguntó dónde estaba el alto Prefecto gracioso, ¿ves? ¡Incluso los de primero saben de ti y ellos nunca saben nada! Apresúrate domingo 25 de marzo — ¿Has visto que me acordé de cuándo llegas a Hogwarts?._

_No es tanto tiempo, pero probablemente olvidaré algo._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Con amor, Ratón de Biblioteca._

Ron sonrió al leer las palabras de Hermione, pero se molestó un poco porque ella asumió que sabía todo sobre el ED. Por qué no pudo hacer lo de siempre y escribir un ensayo sobre ello. Y al escribir "Madriguera", supuso que ya estaban de vuelta de Grimmauld Place, por lo menos Harry estaría con algo de familia este año, ¿por qué no mencionaría a Cho Chang? Quizá Lavender se había equivocado… ¡pero Lavender _jamás_ se equivocaba en sus chismes! Despejó la cabeza, todo eso podría esperar.

Afortunadamente al terminar la carta de Hermione, Draco había concluido de leer la carta de sus padres.


	10. De semanas a meses

**Capítulo X. De semanas a meses.**

Apenas Draco entró a la habitación de Bell, recordó repentinamente la riqueza y la diferencia entre él y Ron. Durante los meses pasados habían tenido los mismos libros, ropas, equipo, no había ninguna diferencia económica. Ahora era obvio.

Su pila era enorme e incluso había algunos regalos en el piso, con una pequeña carta encima. La de Ron eran unos pequeños y desordenados regalos, y siete cartas. Una parte de Draco deseó tener la pila de Ron. Si, eran menos regalos pero eran las cartas las que valían más; eran de personas que _amaban_ a Ron, los regalos, sin importar el valor, jamás mostrarían el amor y la preocupación de una carta.

Tomó asiento y comenzó su tarea de abrir los regalos de Navidad. Recibió plumas nuevas, prendas de vestir, dulces (que sabía que no durarían mucho con dos niños y Ron alrededor), libros, un nuevo set de ajedrez —cosa que no jugaba…, tal vez Ron lo recibiría como regalo—, una escoba, un cuaderno y muchas otras cosas varias; todo era de la más alta calidad, y extremadamente costoso. Le dio una leve mirada a Ron y se percató de que el pelirrojo estaba por terminar; a Draco sólo le quedaba su carta.

Suspirando, abrió la delicada misiva cuidadosamente, vio la clara y curvilínea letra de su madre y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Draco,_

_Espero que ese terrible chico Weasley se haya mantenido alejado de ti y si no, tú mantente alejado de él. Es probable que tenga piojos o alguna otra cosa horrible y no querría que mi bebé se contagie de algo. Esos squibs probablemente son todos grasientos y no bañan a sus mocosos, así que no los toques. Si comienzas a sentir que tu magia te está dejando, es porque esos squibs están robando tus poderes mágicos, si eso sucede, querido, sal de ahí ¿está bien? Buen chico. ¿Cómo han estado los sangresucia? Sé que han sido comunes, desagradables y rudos, ¡pero no aceptes nada de eso! Tú tienes magia, así que demuéstraselos; no te preocupes si les envías alguna maldición, sabes que tu Padre y yo tenemos el poder y el dinero para que no presenten cargos. Es realmente una desgracia que tengas que respirar el mismo aire que ellos; estás infectado y contaminado ¡Mi pobre bebé!_

_Hacemos lo posible para sacarte de allí, querido, mama te prometió que lo haría y no ha podido. Hemos, por supuesto, intentado por los caminos normales pero nada funciona. Aparentemente Dumbledore —ese viejo loco— es mejor. ¡Goyle y Crabbe no han servido para nada! Tu Padre y yo nos hemos quejado con la gente más importante, pero nadie puede hacer nada._

_Siento no haberte escrito antes; mami tiene tanto qué hacer. ¡Sabes que mami te ama!_

_Mami._

Draco sintió deseos de romper la carta y quemarla, ¡su "mami" no entendía nada! Ron jamás tendría piojos, esos bichos estarían muy asustados de Molly Weasley como para acercarse al cabello de Ron. Los "squibs" eran los mejores padres que Draco hubiera tenido, se lavaban y jamás le robarían su magia a nadie, y sus "mocosos" eran divertidos y (cuando querían) buenos. No eran estrechos de mente sobre las personas que no conocían. Los "sangresucia" eran los mejores amigos que hubiera tenido, no eran rudos, "comunes" o desagradables; jamás pensaría en mandarles un hechizo. ¡No lo merecían!

Pero él mismo había sido así… habría dicho cosas como esas. Pero ahora conocía a este tipo de personas, sabía lo adorables y normales que eran; lo amaban y él los amaba a ellos. Eran mucho mejores que algunos magos que podría nombrar y que eran "amigos cercanos" (aliados) o "familia" (gente que estaba relacionada con él por sangre).

Draco ya no quería ser un Malfoy, ya no quería ser un Slytherin. Sólo quería ser Draco. Quería ser amigo de muggles, quería ser amigo de Ron, quería una familia que realmente se preocupara por él, quería cosas que no podía tener. El dinero no te puede comprar un amigo _de verdad_o una _verdadera_familia.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Ron, rompiendo su línea de pensamiento. Draco quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Le pasó la carta a Ron y éste la leyó—. Sólo quiero decir que no tengo piojos o "alguna otra cosa horrible", y no creo ser terrible—. Ron se lo tomó a la ligera y con humor, estaba acostumbrado a ello—. Esto, mi amigo, es la mierda más grande que he leído en mi vida, y eso que he leído los ensayos de Fred.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? Draco, ¡no debes disculparte por esto! Este no eres tú… ya no. Tú eres Draco, uno de los chicos más geniales que conozco. Tú le ganas a Harry Potter— dijo Ron sonriendo.

—Gracias— murmuró Draco con una pequeña sonrisa; sabía que ese había sido uno de los más grandes elogios que podía recibir de un Gryffindor o un Weasley.

—De todas formas— continuó Ron devolviéndole la carta (que rápidamente fue arrugada y tirada en la basura) — ¿Qué recibiste?

Pronto fue Año Nuevo y los meses volaron más rápido que una Saeta de Fuego. Enero dio paso a febrero.

Ron recibió dos cartas de San Valentín, una de Lex y una de la "Señorita Misteriosa", cuya letra parecía ser exacta a la de Dumbo, quién decía que era una coincidencia muy extraña, pero coincidencia al fin y al cabo.

Draco recibió una tarjeta de una tal "Ronnie Otterly".

El clima trajo la primavera y llegó el último mes, marzo.

— ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, feliz cumpleaños querido Ron, feliz cumpleaños a ti!— cantaron todos en la casa. Belle, Jones, Lex, Brad, Draco, Andy y Travis. Mientras que Dumbo y Piper hacían el coro:

—Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, luces como un mono y hueles como uno tambiéeen.

Era el sábado 3 de marzo y Ron había invitado a sus amigos cercanos (junto a Draco) para su cumpleaños. Un gran pastel de chocolate fue engullido con rapidez, una tarjeta de parte de los cuatro chicos le fue entregada y la fiesta comenzó.

Por suerte, Lex, Brad y Bell salieron a visitar a la abuela, debido a la duración de la "fiesta de pijamas"-

Eran sólo Jones y seis chicos adolescentes.

Se divirtieron jugando, ayudaron a preparar "comida" (dulces y grasosas cosas hechas con cualquier cosa encontrada en la alacena), y vieron películas. Eran cosas sencillas en realidad. Mientras la música se escuchara fuerte, mejor; había "comida", los juegos de computadora tenían gráficos razonables o involucraban fútbol y las películas tuvieran armas, explosiones, muertes, peleas y algunas chicas "ardientes", ellos eran felices como Luna Lovegood.

Lo que más confundió a Jones fue la terminología de "Fiesta de pijamas", porque eso implicaba que dormirían. Y entonces comprendió que dormir es la única cosa que no sucede en una fiesta de pijamas. Estuvieron despiertos toda la noche, sin dormir nada. Sólo comieron y miraron películas; Jones se preguntó cómo podían hacerlo, él ya estaba muerto para la medianoche.

Dumbo, Piper, Andy y Travis se fueron a la una de la tarde (casi hora del almuerzo), después de haberse comido todo lo dulce y grasoso que había en la casa, miraron quince películas de acción sin dormir. Qué fiesta de pijamas.

Jones entró en coma apenas se fueron, Draco le siguió enseguida; Ron ordenó la casa, se duchó, desayunó y almorzó (al mismo tiempo), recibió a Lex, Brad y Bell, terminó su tarea y después se marchó a dormir una siesta. Pero despertó sin problemas cuando percibió el aroma de la cena.

—Ron…

— ¿Si, Draco?

— ¿Te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

— ¿Lunes…?

—No.

—Estoy seguro de que es lunes…. Dumbo, hoy es lunes ¿cierto?

—Uh… sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Nada especial sucede hoy?

—Eh… No, no lo creo. Pregúntale a Andy, él debe saber.

—Andy.

— ¿Si, Ron?

— ¿Sucede algo especial hoy?

—No, nada, sólo es lunes diecinueve de marzo.

— ¡Draco! ¿Te diste cuenta?

—No, Ron, no me he dado cuenta… ¡Es por eso que te pregunté!

—Oh, lo siento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ron?

—Espera, ¿algo sucede hoy y Andy no lo sabía? ¡El mundo debe estar terminando!

—Oh, cállate Endeavour.

—Jajaja… ¡qué gracioso!

—De todas formas, como estaba diciendo… ¿qué sucede?

—Es la última semana que Draco y yo estaremos aquí… ¡no vamos el domingo!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Piper, Travis, ¿escucharon eso?

—No.

—No.

—Draco y Ron se van el domingo.

— ¡No!

— ¡No!

—Parecen discos rayados.

—No.

—No.

—No.

—No.

— ¡Oh! jajajaja

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte, Ron? ¿No te puedes quedar aquí? Tengo suficientes habitaciones, te puedes quedar con una.

— ¡Sólo porque tus padres son ricos, Andy!

— ¡No comiences con la nariz!

— ¡Hey! Tranquilícense, chicos. Sólo calmémonos.

—Está bien, ¿quién le dio drogas a Travis?

— ¡No son drogas, amigos! ¡No estoy en esas cosas!

—Parece que sí. Siempre estás tan calmado y relajado ¡enójate por una vez!

— ¡No hay necesidad, amigo! Todo sucede por una razón.

— ¡Ron se va para _siempre_!

—No será para siempre, ¡vendré a visitarlos!

—No es lo mismo, amigo. Nos gusta verte todos los días y copiarte la tarea cuando no la hemos hecho.

—Gracias, Dumbo, es bueno saber cuánto te preocupas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Dumbo, Ron, excepto con el asunto de la tarea, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerla solo.

—Eres bastante humilde, ¿no, Andy?

— ¡Oh, no de nuevo! Por favor.

—Lo siento, Ron, es que no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Ya le avisaste a tus amigos? ¿Draco?

—Oh, lo siento, ¿qué?

— ¿Le dijiste a tus amigos?

— ¿Mis amigos?

—Sí, Casper… el chico gracioso y… eh… el otro.

—Casper, Smithy y Alfie.

—Si, si, eso fue lo que dije.

—No, tú dijiste…

—Andrew…

—Lo siento, ¿acaso uno no puede decir lo que piensa?

—No, no puedes.

—Eh… No, recién me dí cuenta de esto, fue de repente.

—Bueno, cuéntales y después les dices que hablen con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

—No los dejaremos ir sin una fiesta de despedida y creo que ellos también querrán hacerles una.

—Podríamos hacerla en mi casa.

—Tienes suficiente espacio, Andy.

—Todos querrán despedirse.

—Será genial, amigo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de decir "amigo", por favor, Travis? Es molesto.

—Lo siento, amigo. No lo haré.

— ¡Travis!

_Para [insertar nombre aquí]_

_Estás invitado a la fiesta de despedida de Ron y Draco._

_El sábado 24 de marzo._

_Desde las 7:30 hasta la 1:00_

_¡Traigan CD, iPods y cualquier clase de alcohol que puedan!_

_Mansión Barrington-French, Diamon Lane, RI11 CH._

_Estén allí o se lo pierden._


	11. Gente fiestera y regreso

**Capítulo XI. Gente fiestera y Regreso.**

— ¡Qué locura!

Hubo un gran alboroto de sudorosos (y mareados) adolescentes en medio de la sala; todos los de su curso habían sido invitados y todos habían asistido, incluso había gente que al parecer nadie conocía, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

La música remecía el piso, haciendo que todos los objetos de la sala se movieran al ritmo; música que rompía tímpanos y floreros. A nadie le importaba qué canción se estuviera escuchando mientras se pudiera bailar con ella.

Estaban los estereotípicos nerds e inadaptados bailando como mamás y papás ebrios en una boda; los chicos "populares" que creían bailar mejor que profesionales, y la gente que nunca bailaba, sólo se sentaban o se paseaban por la cocina a comer. Estaban también los adolescentes que fumaban y se mantenían alejados de la casa, desde donde igual podían escuchar la música. Aquellos que tenían más de lo que podían manejar, que se sentaban en cualquier espacio y me movían al ritmo de las canciones a todo volumen.

Draco bailaba a un costado de la multitud con sus nuevos mejores amigos. Smithy seguía tratando de hacer el robot, Alfie cantaba en su, ahora, botella vacía, y Casper hacía cada vergonzosa movida de baile conocida por la humanidad. No les importaba cómo se veían, estaban disfrutando; no eran del tipo que asistía a ese tipo de fiestas, lo suyo eran las reuniones sociales. Eran cuatro en un mundo propio y no necesitaban de nadie más.

Ron, por otro lado, estaba en medio de todo. Se había separado de sus amigos hacía horas; Travis seguramente estaba con los fumadores, Andy probablemente estaba tratando de evitar que se quebrara algo o que alguien usara el jardín como baño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Dumbo y Piper estarían con algunas chicas en algún lugar oscuro. Ron rió y cantó en voz alta la canción que había aprendido a adorar recientemente, bailaba con quién tuviera más cerca, hombre o mujer, ebrio o sobrio, conocido o desconocido. No había consumido mucho alcohol, pero no le preocupaba, no lo necesitaba para pasar un buen rato.

Esto era lo más divertido que había hecho en años.

Meneó la cabeza cuando Andy lo despertó.

—Es hora de que te levantes, ya son las 2.

— ¿De la mañana?— preguntó Ron bostezando, mirando alrededor flojamente y divisando otros cuerpos.

Andy le dedicó una pequeña y ligera sonrisa.

—No, de la tarde. Mis padres regresan a las 3 y si hay algún rastro de que hubo una fiesta me matarán. Y soy demasiado joven para morir, así que muévete.

Ron se dirigió a la cocina, asegurándose de no pisar a otros zombies en su camino; parecía que la gente había ignorado que la fiesta terminaba a la una y se había quedado dormida donde se encontraba.

—Hola, Ron— le dijeron un grupo de chicas. Ron sonrió y le hizo señas con la mano.

— ¿Saben dónde…?

—Aquí— contentó una rubia que estaba en su clase de matemáticas, y se llamaba Jessica.

La chica le pasó dos tabletas para la resaca y un vaso de agua; Ron le agradeció y se las tomó. Su cabeza estaba lenta y dolorosamente matándolo. Dumbo entró y se llevó a las chicas a limpiar el otro piso. La mansión tenía tres pisos y un gran jardín, que ahora parecía más un basurero.

—Bastardo suertudo— le dijo Dumbo al volver.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Esas chicas?— inquirió su amigo haciendo un gesto hacía una de las chicas que se habían ido.

La cabeza de Ron no estaba en ningún estado como para hacer una tarea tan compleja como pensar, así que se limitó a negar ligeramente, sintiendo que moriría si meneaba la cabeza con demasiada fuerza. Dumbo sonrió y se rehusó a decir lo que sabía.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que entró Andy, con los brazos llenos de botellas vacías.

— ¡Muévanse los dos! ¡La casa debe estar limpia y organizada pronto y no puedo encontrar a Travis o Piper en ninguna parte!— exclamó quejándose y se marchó.

— ¿Has visto a Draco, Dumbo?

—Mi cabeza…— se quejó Draco al despertar de su ebrio estupor y se estiró.

— ¡Ay!— gritó una voz— ¡Me gusta mi cara como es!

—Cállense— dijo una voz somnolienta, que había sido despertada por las demás voces.

— ¡Ah, me estoy quemando!— gritó otra voz cuando le llegó la luz. Hubo un rápido flash y risas.

— ¡Dije que se callen!

— ¡Oh, esto es clásico!

Los ojos de Draco se ajustaron y se dio cuenta por qué había risas.

Él, Casper, Smithy y Alfie estaban enredados en una cama, todos sin polera. Casper tenía maquillaje en la cara: lápiz labial, mascara, sombra de ojos, rubor (el trabajo completo); Smithy tenía un gran pene dibujado en su pecho con las palabras "tamaño real x 20000"; en la frente de Alfie estaba la palabra "virgin" escrita con un grueso marcador _permanente_; Draco tenía una gran marca de beso en cada mejilla, del mismo tono labial que Casper tenía, y estaba en medio del enredo con un brazo sobre Alfie y otro sobre Casper.

—Esto seguro va a mi álbum de fotos— dijo Ron y añadió en un tono que sólo Draco pudo oír: —Me preguntó qué pensaran en Hogwarts sobre esto…

Cada chico intentó quitarse las marcas de la noche anterior y encontrar las elusivas tabletas.

Ron y Dumbo encontraron a Travis tirado en una maceta del jardín, y a Piper acurrucado en la bañera, envuelto en la cortina de baño, sin saber cómo había llegado a ese destino.

Con la ayuda de otros zombies que se habían quedado, la casa regresó a su estado normal cuando sólo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora límite.

—Gracias, Andy.

—Pasamos una noche genial— dijeron Draco y Ron al marcharse haciendo señas con la mano a Andy que se encontraba en la puerta.

Fueron los últimos en marcharse, y al alejarse vieron a los padres de Andy llegar. Justo a tiempo.

— ¿A qué hora se va el tren?— gritó Ron desde las escaleras mientras intentaba meter las últimas cosas a su maleta.

—A las cinco, ¡nos iremos a la cuatro y media!

Ron miró su reloj con rapidez: cuatro y veinticinco.

— ¡Maldición!— susurró mientras corría alrededor esperando no haber dejado nada atrás, arrastró su maleta, bajó las escaleras y la llevó a la sala.

Draco estaba sentado feliz allí, leyendo; estaba listo desde hacía una hora. Había empacado la mayoría de sus cosas antes de salir a la fiesta del día anterior, todo lo que le quedaba eran un par de cosas que no se demoró más de cinco minutos en empacar. Se levantó cuando entró Ron.

—Así que esto es todo— dijo con voz llena de miseria y arrepentimiento. Su vida en aquél lugar fue un millón de veces mejor que su vida real, en esta tenía amigos que lo querían y una familia que era divertida y feliz; esta vida era completamente opuesta.

La despedida pasó volando en abrazos, besos y lágrimas. Brad y Lex tuvieron que ser separados a la fuerza de Ron. Bell se quedó llorando en la puerta cuando se fueron, los niños aferrados a ella; habían decidido que sería más fácil si Jones los iba a dejar él solo. Con una triste sonrisa, Bell vio cómo se alejaban.

La partida de la estación había sido triste y temprana; Jones les había deseado buena suerte y había prometido escribirles a los dos si así lo querían; lograron irse cinco minutos antes, pero como en todo transporte público, no serviría de nada.

—Esta vuelta al colegio apestará— dijo Draco, diciendo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Ya llevaban más de la mitad de las tres horas y media de viaje. Un viaje que había sido todo lo contrario al primero; hablaron, bromearon, rieron y el raro silencio no se sentía opresivo.

Ron asintió, no podía ver nada bueno en volver. Tendría que dejar de ser amigo de Draco, no podría hablar con sus amigos muggles, sería obligado a participar en el equipo de Quidditch, había olvidado un montón de magia, Hermione sólo se quejaría con él por su trabajo escolar y ya no creía encajar con sus antiguos amigos.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Si, Ron?— contestó Draco levantando la mirada de su libro con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a dejar de ser amigos, ¿cierto?

Draco dudó en responder. Realmente no lo había pensado, pero supo de inmediato que Ron tenía razón. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Miró al piso con tristeza, pensando que este era el fin de la conversación; probablemente no conversarían más por el resto del viaje, ellos jamás volverían a hablar y estarían gritándose insultos mutuamente para el fin de semana.

—No dejaré que eso suceda— gruñó Ron enojado. Draco levantó la cabeza con rapidez—. No voy a dejar que nadie se interponga, no voy a perder a mi _mejor _amigo. Estaremos como hasta ahora y a cualquiera que no le guste, puede…

Draco pensó que la última parte de la oración habría hecho que incluso Voldemort se sonrojara, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

—De acuerdo— prometió—, seguiremos siendo amigos.

—No— dijo Ron sonriendo a su vez—. Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos.

Era poco después de las ocho y media cuando bajaron del tren. Snape estaba ahí para recibirlos.

—La cena se ha atrasado hasta su llegada. Dejen sus baúles en la entrada de la escuela y serán llevadas a sus dormitorios antes de que la cena termine— dijo el hombre con voz lenta y deprimente.

Pero Draco y Ron siguieron contentos. Siguieron a Snape, conversando tras él.

El profesor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando: un Weasley y un Malfoy estaban hablando felizmente, juntos, y realmente parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro. Quizá estar en la presencia de los muggles durante seis meses, sin contacto con la magia, los había trastornado. Se preguntó cuánto duraría esto. Cuando el resto del colegio se enterara, no creía que durara mucho tiempo.

Pero al acercarse a las puertas del Gran Comedor, los chicos se quedaron en silencio y se alejaron un poco.

Al abrirse las puertas, todas las Casas comenzaron a saludar y hacer señas. Slytherin recibió a su príncipe oscuro de vuelta, y Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff y Gryffindor recibieron de vuelta a Ron. El pelirrojo sonrió al entrar, pero esa sonrisa estaba bien planeada y bajo ella sólo quería llorar y correr de vuelta con Bell y Jones. Draco les dio una breve sonrisa a los Slytherin y fulminó con la mirada al resto, actuando su parte de chico malvado.

Esa debió ser la mejor actuación de sus vidas.


	12. Quidditch

**Muchas gracias a mi gran beta LatexoHPo por su trabajo y a Alfy-Malfoy y a kisa kuchiky por sus comentarios, falta poco.**

**Capítulo XII. Quidditch.**

— ¡Pts!

Ron estaba sentando en la biblioteca con Hermione y Harry, obligado a estudiar por su nueva y joven madre. Lentamente levantó la mirada del libro (que no estaba leyendo), y se recostó en la silla para poder ver mejor tras el estante más cercano.

Draco.

Ron se encogió de hombros levemente, esperando que ninguno de sus amigos viera el movimiento.

— ¿Qué?— dijo moviendo los labios sin sonido. Draco le mostró un trozo de pergamino.

_"¿Estás solo?"_

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza ligeramente; Draco comprendió.

_"¿Tonto y retonto?"_

Ron cubrió su risa con una tos, Hermione le miró pero no dijo nada. Draco entendió, escribió rápidamente:

_"¿El baño de Myrtle la llorona?_

Su amigo asintió ligeramente y bajó su mano extendiendo cinco dedos al lado de la silla —cinco minutos.

Draco se levantó lentamente y se fue; estaba solo así que irse era más fácil, pero Ron tenía que deshacerse de dos espinas muy gruesas.

Ron dejó pasar unos minutos, sólo en caso de que alguien los hubiera visto comunicándose.

— ¡Maldición! He leído esta oración un millón de veces y todavía no la entiendo. ¡Me voy!— exclamó poniendo su libro no leído en la mochila, y se marchó antes de que su jefa pudiera protestar. Escuchó, sin embargo, que ella le decía a Harry que no lo siguiera.

Draco se paseó en el baño, esperando la próxima reunión. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían vuelto y no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar; mandarse lechuzas era un riesgo y no podían hablarse en clases.

—Hola, Draco— saludó cantarina una voz, Myrtle.

Draco había sido un visitante regular a ese lugar antes de irse, podía estar solo y nadie más venía.

—Hola.

— ¿Vienes a verme de nuevo?

—Más o menos. Voy a reunirme con un amigo aquí— contestó a la fantasma con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Una novia?— inquirió Myrtle, parecía fría y molesta.

—No.

La chica fantasmal le dedicó una gran sonrisa, habiendo escuchado la respuesta que quería.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de Ron se asomó en la habitación.

—Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé— dijo sonriendo Draco.

—Hola a ti también, estoy muy bien, gracias— sonrió Ron sarcásticamente y entró cerrando la puerta gentilmente tras él—. Hola, Myrtle— saludó a la chica. Ella sonrió y se sumergió en un sifón.

—Así que, en serio, Ron, ¿cómo has estado?

—Genial, excepto que me han hecho a entrar al equipo de Quidditch, y no me importaría si no hubiera sido porque fui obligado; como si no tuviera ya suficiente maldita presión encima para hacerlo me dijeron que tengo que "asesinar a esas malditas serpientes rastreras", tú incluido. Y tengo a Hermione sobre mí por el trabajo escolar, me ha hecho ponerme al día con _todas las materias_, aunque ya nos habían entregado todos los apuntes necesarios de cuando no estábamos. Me ha obligado a estudiar todos los días como por un millón de horas; y me he perdido de algo mientras no estábamos, y todos se dan esas miradas y no me dicen qué es lo que sucede o qué secreto debo saber pero no sé. Y Harry y Hermione parecen estar envueltos en su mundo privado y se siguen dando _esas miradas_, no me molestarían si no tuviera que verlas, es raro y me siento como un entrometido. Y no he podido hablar contigo estas últimas dos semanas y no he podido mandarles una lechuza a Bell o Jones, y no he podido mandarles ningún mensaje a Dumbo, Piper, Travis o Andy, y de verdad extraño a esos chicos, más de lo que pensé que lo haría, he estado genial—. El discurso de Ron fue apurado y más pareció vómito verbal que una conversación civilizada; Draco comprendió y sonrió— ¿Y tú?

—Básicamente lo mismo, excepto mis secuaces—. Ron sonrió ante el nombre que Draco le dio a sus "amigos"—. Han sido los mismos estúpidos de siempre y no he tenido una conversación sofisticada o interesante en dos semanas. Y creo que también sucede algo, también se dan miradas, aunque no creo que sean las mismas miradas de tus idiotas. Y también extraño a mis amigos, y espero que ellos me extrañen.

—Definitivamente deben estar extrañándote, ¿quién no lo haría?

—Gracias— murmuró el rubio—. Debemos intentar reunirnos con más frecuencias, necesito tener una conversación educada por lo menos una vez por semana, o mi cerebro se encogerá al tamaño de un maní.

—Como el de Harry, entonces— los dos rieron—. De acuerdo, ¿pero un lugar con más clase que un inodoro?

Draco asintió.

— ¿La sala de requerimientos?— Ron asintió, y como era una sangre pura sabía de su ubicación— ¿Los domingos? ¿A las siete?

El pelirrojo estuvo de acuerdo y su pecho se sintió cálido una vez más.

—Está bien, hoy es el último partido de la temporada y si lo ganamos, ganaremos la copa de Quidditch, y si perdemos lo hará Sltytherin. Básicamente, es ganar o ganar. Tenemos que hacer un pequeño cambio en el equipo; todos están en la misma posición excepto que perdimos a los gemelos, así que Neville seguirá como guardián. Un cazador tendrá que servir como defensa permanente y el otro como media defensa, medio ataque, lo siento Neville, seguro que comprendes. ¡Ron está de vuelta! Y hemos jugado con él y sabemos que un golpeador genial, así que él tomara esa posición, Markus Toody será el otro. Sé que es poco tiempo pero ambos son capaces y están dispuestos. Ahora golpeadores, ustedes hoy no sólo tratarán de detenerlos, sino de botarlos de sus escobas, especialmente a los cazadores y a Malfoy. Ron es el mejor de ustedes dos, así que, Ron, te encargarás de Malfoy o de un cazador cuando puedas y ayudas a Neville. Mark, enfócate en los cazadores, nada más, a menos que te diga otra cosa o tengas un tiro muy claro que elimine a Malfoy—. Harry continuó con los detalles para el resto del equipo, y una vez concluyó— ¿Están listos? Buena suerte, chicos. Ganemos este partido.

El estómago de Ron dio una gran voltereta hacía atrás; tendría que pegarle ligeramente a Draco o errar o pretender que nunca había jugado como bateador antes, cualquiera lo haría quedar mal y terminaría odiado por los Gryffindor.

Cuando entraron al estadio, un rugido desbordó las paredes, estremeciendo al equipo.

Ron subió lentamente a su escoba, con el mazo en la mano, y se elevó en el aire, casi se desmaya al ver algo que jamás creyó ver: Jones, Bell, Lex y Brad sentados con los profesores, grandes pancartas en sus manos apoyando a los dos chicos. Sin embargo, había dos invitados que hicieron que Ron casi se cayera de la escoba, Dumbo y Casper estaban ahí, con los ojos como platos al ver el extraño juego volador.

Ron miró cómo se elevaban los Slytherin, sus ojos en Draco, que le dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Sabía lo que Ron tenía qué hacer y las pocas que eran las opciones de que se viera convincente. La multitud se calmó y Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos a todos…

— ¡Vamos, Ronnie! ¡Te amoooo! ¡Atácalos con todo!— grito Lex que se había parado frente a Dumbledore y tomado el micrófono mágico. Dumbledore rió y la hizo callar, para luego sentar a la niña en su regazo.

—Es el último partido del año escolar y el más importante: el equipo que gane será coronado Campeón de Hogwarts y recibirá el tan apreciado trofeo— señaló Dumbledore dicho trofeo que estaban en un podium especial a lado de la cabina de los profesores, todos los ojos se dirigieron a él.

—Oooh, brillante— comentó Lex, recibiendo una sonrisa y un "aaahhh" de la multitud.

—Y sin más qué decir, los dejo la Señora McGinty— conclyó el director.

Ron miró a la baja y regordeta mujer irlandesa, sentada sobre una gruesa escoba. Era una aprendiz de profesora de Quidditch y deportes mágicos, a quién le habían dado el privilegio de arbitrar el partido final y más importante del año escolar. Con un largo y agudo silbido, comenzaron.

La multitud gritó.

Ron se acercó a cuidar a Neville, que se sentía más enfermo que Ron, a éste le caía bien Neville, y sabía que el chico no soportaba la presión, así que cualquier cosa que se les acercara, el pelirrojo se juró que la enviaría lejos. Voló ligeramente, flotando cerca de Neville; no le prestó mucha atención a Draco o a lo que realmente sucedía, casi todo pasaba cerca de los aros de Slytherin, y Ron oraba por que la acción continuará allá.

Captó una figura verde volando a gran velocidad hacía él; Mark le lanzó la bludger con fuerza, Ron lanzó la bola sin tanto poder. Fue suficiente para que lo alentaran y Ginny se hiciera con la quaffle.

Puntos fueron ganados por ambos lados e incluso Neville logró hacer algunas buenas salvadas, Ron evitó golpear a Draco, por lo que estaba bastante complacido. Pero la suerte en realidad no estaba de su lado.

Draco volaba cerca de los aros de Gryffindor, sus ojos miraban alrededor tratando de encontrar la elusiva snitch. Ron estaba aburrido, el juego llevaba más de dos horas y ninguno de los buscadores había divisado la snitch. La quaffle estaba siendo lanzada por el medio campo, un lado la tomaba y luego el otro la recuperaba, y así iba progresando: un paso adelante, un paso atrás.

Ron vio a Harry volar y pasar a lado de Mark, el pelirrojo pensó que había visto que hablaban algo, pero quizá no era nada. Harry voló un poco frente a Mark. De repente, los ojos de Draco se fijaron en un punto, Ron la vio (la snitch). Harry también la vio y gritó algo. Ron vio la bludger. Mark le pegó con fuerza. Harry se agachó.

— ¡DRACO!— gritó Ron y se dirigió hacía su amigo más rápido que la maldición asesina de Voldemort. Golpeó la bola con todas sus fuerzas, músculos y furia. Y golpeó a Harry directo en la cicatriz.

El impacto hizo a Harry caer sobre Mark, ambos cayeron. Ginny suavizó la caída. El trío cayó bajo las protecciones.

Todos los ojos volaron hacía Ron y su postura protectora hacía su supuesto enemigo.

—Gracias, Ron— dijo Draco rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Está bien. Cuando quieras.

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTÚPIDO! ¡PERDIMOS EL TÍTULO DESPUÉS DE CINCO AÑOS! ¿POR QUÉ DEFENDISTE A MALFOY? ¡ES UN MALDITO! ¡NI SIQUIERA SUS PADRES LO HABRÍAN PROTEGIDO! ¡PERDIMOS Y ES TU CULPA! ¡GINNY SE LASTIMÓ UN OJO Y CASI SE ROMPE UNA PIERNA, Y MARK NO SALDRÁ DE LA ENFERMERIA EN SEIS SEMANAS! ¿Y YO? ¡TERMINÉ COJEANDO!

"¿POR QUÉ, RON? ¿ACASO NO ERES UN GRYFFINDOR? ¡AHORA NO SÉ SI TE SEGUIREMOS QUERIENDO! TAL VEZ DEBAS UNIRTE A TUS AMIGOS SERPIENTES, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE QUERRÁN ALLÁ ¡LES REGALASTE EL TÍTULO! ¡SE BURLARÁN PARA SIEMPRE! ¡NO! ¡**JAMAS** TE PERDONAREMOS ESTO! SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO, ¡YA NO ERES MI AMIGO NUNCA MÁS! ¡SÓLO LÁRGATE Y VE SI TU NOVIO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡PUDRETE, IDIOTA!

Justo después del partido Ron recibía un regaño rencoroso y vil de parte de Harry, que gritaba enojado en su cara. Todos en la Casa los miraban, preguntándose por qué Ron había hecho algo tan idiota y anti Gryffindor. Sus pensamientos sobre la situación y Ron eran iguales a los de Harry, o quizá peores.

Ron estaba sentado allí, sin hablar; había cosas que quería decir, pero no creía que eran aptas para chicos de primer y segundo año, y sabía que si se ponía a gritarle a Harry, toda la Casa saltaría en contra suya.

—Oye, Ron no es idiota y Draco no es su novio. No seas la reina del Drama, tú estás bien (¡otras dos personas amortiguaron tu caída!). Él sólo protegía a su mejor amigo— intervino Dumbo, que había aparecido por el agujero del retrato, ya no estaba desconcertado por la magia, alguien le gritaba a uno de sus mejores amigos.

— ¿MEJOR AMIGO? ¡MALFOY ES SU ENEMIGO Y YO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO! ¿Y QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?

—Está bien, Dumbo, déjalo— murmuró Ron, mirando al piso—. No vale la pena.

—Si, Draco es su mejor amigo, uno de ellos. Y no hay manera de que Ron sea tu mejor amigo, porque tú no vales ni un milímetro lo que él. Y si lo fueras, no le estaría gritando, estarías felicitándolo por defender a otro amigo. Y yo soy Endeavour Morse, y no soy mágico, soy normal. Y como Draco, soy uno de los mejores amigos de Ron—, el chico se paró a lado de Ron y posó un protector brazo sobre sus hombros—. Y ustedes, fenómenos, tendrán que pasar sobre mí antes de pensar en lastimar a Ron— concluyó fulminando con la mirada a los confundidos y lívidos magos y brujas.

Ron decidió que era la cosa más amable que alguien había hecho por él; Dumbo sabía muy bien que esos "fenómenos" podrían destruirlo en un parpadeo. Harry levantó la varita amenazadoramente.

— ¡Harry! ¡Es un muggle!— dijo Hermione y empujó la mano que sostenía la varita de Harry hacía abajo.

—Prefiero el término "normal"— dijo Dumbo sonriendo, conocía a esa chica— ¿Hermione Granger, cierto? Si, Ron me contó sobre ti, es un gusto conocerte finalmente— su voz era calmada y amable, pero aún tenía su brazo sobre Ron. Examinó a Hermione y concluyó que si lo que Ron había dicho era cierto, ella tenía más que medio cerebro—. Vamos, Ron, busquemos a Draco, _tu mejor amigo_, y a Casper. ¿Vienes, Hermione?


	13. Revelaciones

**Capítulo XIII. Revelaciones.**

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Eres un muggle!— preguntó Ron sin tener idea de cuál sería la respuesta.

—Resulta que mi hermana, Mandy (¡la conoces! ¡La ratona!) Es una bruja y vendrá a Hogwarts el próximo año, por eso me eligieron, y la mamá de Casper es bruja, por eso lo eligieron a él. Sé que suena raro, ¿cierto?— explicó Dumbo mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.

—Eh… ¿hacía dónde vamos?— preguntó Ron, de nuevo, sin tener idea de cuál sería la respuesta.

Dumbo inaudiblemente repitió la ruta. Y entonces se giró y apuntó sonriendo.

— ¡Taraaaán!— exclamó abriendo la puerta.

—Hola de nuevo— dijo una niña sonriendo… fantasma, mejor dicho.

—Hola, Myrtle— saludó Ron y le hizo señas con la mano mientras seguía a Dumbo hacía donde dos chicos estaban de pie.

—Hola, Ron.

La voz de Casper parecía más nerviosa y tiritona que de costumbre, su mano tembló al saludar al pelirrojo.

—Buen tiro el de antes— dijo Draco riendo mientras sotenía un vaso con jugo de calabaza en su mano. Se lo pasó a Ron y le ofreció uno a Dumbo, éste se veía más aprensivo pero lo recibió de todos modos. Ron sin embargo no sonrió y meneó la cabeza ligeramente. Draco no dijo nada y miró a otro lado.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Mierda— susurró Draco y la habitación quedó en silencio.

Probablemente eran Gryffindor buscando a Ron para "enseñarle" una lección. Cada chico entró a un cubículo rápidamente.

— ¿Ron? ¿Ron?— murmuró una voz cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

—Maldición, Hermione, nos asustaste— exclamó Ron al asomarse por un lado para ver a su amiga mirando alrededor nerviosamente.

Pronto las adecuadas presentaciones se le hicieron a Dumbo y Casper, que resultó ser primo de Hermione. La conversación pronto fluyó felizmente; Hermione alejó un poco a Ron.

—Ron…

La chica negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Entenderé si eliges apoyar a Harry en todo esto, sé que no encajas con Draco o los Slytherin, y ellos parecen conformes con esto, él es su príncipe después de todo. Y… y yo sé cómo te sientes respecto a Harry— se apresuró a decir Ron antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo.

—No, eso no es lo que quería decir… No, calla— interrumpió cuando vio que Ron iba a hablar—. Harry está molesto, eso es todo, tú sabes cómo es él… apasionado sobre el Quidditch, y además es el capitán, ha ido empeorando poco a poco, arranques de enojo, quiero decir. Y que tú "salvaras" a Draco Malfoy, que se supone es el archienemigo de Harry. Todo eso se juntó y se desquitó contigo, eso es todo. Harry te extrañó tanto cuando no estabas, de verdad te quiere, Ron. Tú eres como su hermano. Mira, me voy ahora, no quiero que Harry piense que lo he abandonado. Ven a buscarme después, sólo habla con él. No dejes que esto termine su amistad— concluyó la chica antes de sonreír ligeramente y salir del baño.

— ¿A dónde va?— preguntó Dumbo cuando Ron se reunió con ellos de nuevo.

—A la biblioteca, ella adora ese lugar— mintió Ron con una sonrisa.

Ya eran casi las once de la noche, Dumbo y Casper habían regresado a sus casas hacía unas horas. Ron vagaba por los pasillos; los Gryffindor estarían amargados por perder la copa por un rato, así que quería evitarlos lo más posible. Pero estaba cansado, quería irse a dormir. Aunque todavía tenía que hablar con Harry.

Hermione tenía razón.

Harry tenía un terrible temperamento y se suponía que Draco era su enemigo. Tenía que hablar con Harry, aunque éste no lo escuchara, lo intentaría. Harry había estado allí desde el principio y siempre había estado ahí para él cuando necesitaba un amigo. Harry era el mejor hermano que Ron pudiera tener, pero probablemente eso no era decir mucho teniendo a los gemelos como hermanos.

De pronto sintió un empujón en el hombro cuando una figura mojada paso con una escoba en la mano.

— ¡Harry!— gritó Ron— ¡Por favor, sólo quiero hablar!

— ¿HABLAR DE QUÉ?— respondió Harry furioso, despertaría a los muertos con ese tono— ¡NO HAY NADA QUÉ DECIR!—. Ron supo que Harry había llorado, no era estúpido—. Sólo lárgate, no quiero hablar contigo nunca más— añadió el moreno con los dientes apretados, lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Ron; si las miradas mataran, el pelirrojo ya habría sido torturado y asesinado miles de veces.

—Harry, eres como un hermano para mí, por favor— rogó Ron, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Hermione tenía razón—. Entonces caminaremos y hablaremos— dijo cuando Harry comenzó a alejarse.

"Te extrañé cuando estaba lejos, de verdad. No sé cómo habría soportado estos años sin ti, Harry. Tú siempre has estado allí para mí y yo siempre estaré para ti. Pero cuando estuve lejos, no estabas. Pasaban muchas cosas y Draco Malfoy estaba ahí y no pude evitar hablarle. Él es bueno, Harry, de verdad. Es como tú o yo ¡No es un mortífago! Necesitaba un amigo, como tú cuando te sentaste en el tren en nuestro primer año, y me volví su amigo, como lo hice contigo. No te pido que seas su amigo, claro que no, sólo comprende que me cae bien, es una buena persona y quiero seguir siendo su amigo, pero también quiero ser tu amigo. Harry, quiero ser tu mejor amigo, como lo he sido durante estos cinco años, ¡no lo arruinemos ahora! Hemos pasado por tanto, Harry…—. Harry apuró el paso y Ron no pudo seguir hablando calmadamente y seguirlo. Suspiró y se detuvo—. Siempre estaré aquí, Harry, siempre, como he estado siempre.

Se giró y se alejó. Quizás habría un cómodo árbol en el Bosque Prohibido para poder dormir bajo él.

##

— ¿Ron?

Ron se estiró lentamente al oír su nombre.

— ¿Hagrid?

Los antes dormidos hipogrifos, que habían estado acurrucados alrededor de Ron, despertaron y se pusieron en pie, mirando su desayuno.

—Vamos—. Ron salió del corral, mirando cómo Hagrid alimentaba a las criaturas, finalmente se dirigieron a la cabaña. Ron esperaba que hubiera desayuno. Incluso la comida de Hagrid se veía apetitosa—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?— preguntó el hombre mientras preparaba el té.

— ¿Viste el partido de Quidditch? Sí, es por eso. Y Harry—. Hagrid comprendió, puso el té frente a Ron y tomó asiento. Ron continuó, podía hablar con Hagrid sobre cualquier cosa o sobre quién fuera, era de ese tipo de persona—. Desearía nunca haber hecho eso, desearía nunca haber conocido a Dra… Malfoy. ¡Lo arruiné todo! Harry me odia y Hermione jamás me hablará si él no lo hace. Creo que ella lo ama y no lo dejará, ella no es así. Yo… creo que la amo. Creo que amo a Hermione Granger, ¡pero no puedo! Ella ahora es de Harry nunca podré estar con ella si soy amigo de Malfoy, ¡sólo la soportaría por mí! Y ella haría lo mismo. Y no puedo seguir siendo amigo de Malfoy. Su familia lo está presionando para hacer cosas… ¿sabes? Y no puedo dejar que él enfrenté todo eso solo. Y él no puede alejarse de eso, lo matarían y no sería una muerte bonita. Nadie puede protegerlo, ni siquiera Dumbledore o la Orden.

"Estoy tan preocupado por él, y él cree que me quedaré a su lado. Y lo haría, él de verdad se volvió un amigo cercano últimamente, pero mi familia y amigos jamás volverían a hablarme si lo hago, ellos no comprenden. No comprenden cómo son todos. Y también están Dumbo y mis demás amigos muggles, quiero a esos chicos, pero si ayudo a Malfoy probablemente terminaré matándolos y a sus familias y no puedo hacer eso. Pero si me quedo con mi familia, jamás los veré, todo el foco está en Harry y en ayudarlo, no podré protegerlos. ¡No puedo ganar! No puedo hacer lo que quiero…—. Ron lloraba ahora—. Desearía estar muerto— susurró en voz baja. Fue la oportunidad de Hagrid.

— ¡No hables así! Harry lo superará, ya lo verás. Él te quiere, sólo necesita calmarse. Hermione, ¿eh? Creo que tú le gustas, ella piensa en Harry como en un hermano, nada romántico hay ahí. Y los Malfoy son un grupo desagradable, pero este… eh… Draco, parece ser diferente y si un Weasley cree es bueno, entonces debe serlo. ¡Siempre hay formas en que Dumbledore puede ayudar! Habla con él. Y por supuesto que puedes ayudar a tus amigos muggles, Dumbledore te ayudará ¡Habla con él! Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Ahora toma el té—. Hagrid sonrió cuando Ron le dio un abrazo—. Todo estará bien.

Ron se quedó el resto del domingo en la cabaña de Hagrid; ayudó al semigigante con las criaturas y a cocinar el almuerzo, que fue bastante excelente (comparado a lo que siempre hacía Hagrid). Ron alejó todos los problemas de su mente, pero estaba triste de que nadie hubiera venido a buscarlo.

Eran ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde; Ron alimentaba a Fang en la cabaña y trataba de hacer té cuando Hagrid entró.

— ¿Podrías alimentar a los hipogrifos, por favor?— le sonrió el hombre. Sabía que a Ron le gustaban y quería animarlo lo más que pudiera.

El chico devolvió la sonrisa, tomó una gran cubeta y partió.

Pronto los animales estuvieron alimentados, a ellos les gustaba la comida y no eran calmados ni lentos al comer. Ron se sentó en un tronco cercano, que servía como una buena banca. Sólo quería pensar sobre cuál sería su plan de acción. ¿Quizá debería dejar el año escolar? Los gemelos habían dicho que podía trabajar con ellos, probablemente no le pagarían mucho, pero tendría buenos jefes e incluso podrían darle alojamiento en la tienda.

Escuchó entonces dos voces que provenían tras él. Tomó la cubeta y se dirigió a investigar.

— ¿Harry?

Ron vio a Harry y Hermione parados frente a frente bajo unos árboles. Se quedó en silencio y se escondió tras otro. Sabía que espiar era malo, pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Por qué se reunirían aquí y no en la sala común?

—Ya no amo a Ginny, ella es adorable pero ya no quiero estar con ella— dijo Harry.

Ron se mordió los labios para evitar una exclamación, ¡Harry salía con su hermana! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que hablaban! Qué bastardo.

—Harry, ella te ama.

—No, Mione, no—. Las orejas de Ron comenzaron a arder, ese era el sobrenombre que Harry le había puesto—. Amo a alguien más.

—Harry, no necesitas decirme— contestó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Necesito hacerlo, Mione. ¿Sabes? La chica que amo es maravillosa. Es bonita… no, es hermosa. Sus ojos son de un asombroso color chocolate y su cabello es hermoso y siempre luce bien, aunque ella no se preocupa de eso. Es muy inteligente y saber siempre qué hacer. Es amable, preocupada y atenta; siempre ha estado ahí para mí cuando los demás no han estado, ¡es perfecta!—. Harry la miró fijamente— ¿Y sabes cuál es su nombre?— le susurró acercándose. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Hermione Granger— murmuró y la besó.

Los ojos de Ron ardían mientras se alejaba corriendo lo más rápido posible de aquella escena.

Era cierto.

Harry amaba a Hermione.

Hermione amaba a Harry.

Estarían juntos, se casarían, tendrían montones de niños adorables y morirían felices, juntos.

No habría más Ron.

Ron pronto desaparecería.

Nunca nadie se preocuparía por Ron.

Nunca se casaría, nunca tendría montones de niños adorables y jamás moriría feliz con alguien que lo amara.

Todo había acabado.

Su mundo había terminado.

Adiós, Ron.


	14. Desaparecido y teorias

**Capítulo XIV. Desaparecido y teorías.**

—Buenas tardes, estudiantes—. McGonagall estaba de pie en la sala común de Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a todos los leones, como cualquier otro jefe de Casa—. No hay otra forma de decir esto: Ronald Weasley está desparecido. Desapareció anoche y hasta el momento nuestras indagaciones han sido en vano. Fue visto por última vez dirigiéndose al Bosque Prohibido a las seis de la tarde; estuvo molesto durante la mañana, pero a la hora ya había recobrado su alegría habitual. Llevaba jeans parcialmente rasgados y un jersey negro. Sin embargo, criaturas en el bosque reportaron ver a un furioso y amenazador Ron, así que debemos asumir que algo alteró su temperamento que, supongo ustedes saben, a veces es incontrolable.

"Ron debió haberse encontrado con alguien, escuchar o ver algo que lo enfureció mucho. Les pido que si alguien sabe lo que vio Ron, o si estaban cerca del bosque a esa hora, lo digan. Nada les sucederá si me lo cuentan. Contacten a uno de los profesores, preferiblemente a mí. No queremos comenzar a formar grupos de búsqueda o algo así. Piensen, estudiantes.

Les dio las buenas noches y se marchó. La Casa todavía no se movía cuando recibieron una visita.

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE?—. Draco Malfoy entró a la sala. Marchó hacía Harry pero fue detenido rápidamente por Snape, que lo había seguido. El chico intentó liberarse, pero Snape no lo soltó y lo entregó a dos corpulentos Slytherin. Aún así, Draco continuó removiéndose y gritando—. ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? CUANDO ME ENTERE DE LO QUE LE HICISTE TE MATARÉ… ¡NO! TE ENTREGARÉ A MI TÍA BELLATRIX, PARA QUE ELLA TE ENSEÑE UNA LECCIÓN.

—Harry no ha hecho nada— se adelantó Hermione.

Los gritos de Draco disminuyeron.

—Pensé que eras amiga de Ron, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado— gruñó Draco. Sabía que a Ron no le gustaría ese tono, pero ahora no le importaba. Tenía que encontrar a su mejor amigo. Esperó a que ella respondiera algo, pero no lo hizo. Hubo un tenso silencio por algunos minutos, era obvio que Hermione iba a decir algo.

—Yo estuve en el bosque ayer— dijo la chica en voz baja.

Draco se quedó quieto.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Lo viste?

—Yo… yo estaba con Harry.

—Revolcándose, ¿cierto?— inquirió Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó—. Traviesa sangresucia, no queremos más bebés mestizos corriendo por allí, gracias.

— ¡No hicimos nada de eso!— gruñó Harry como un chihuahua; era patético y ni siquiera asustaría a una hormiga, menos a un Slytherin.

—Ah, ¿la sangresucia no te dejó?

Harry avanzó, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Creo que vi a Ron, puede no haber sido él, vi un destello naranja por el rabillo del ojo. Y no pensé más en eso.

— ¿Estabas ocupada?—. Los dos Slytherin habían soltado a Draco, estaba libre—. Ahora cuéntame más— y avanzó hacía ella amenazadoramente.

—Draco— le advirtió Snape, pero el rubio no escuchaba. La voz del hombre tenía la intención de intimidar, pero en realidad no le importaba si Draco atacaba a Potter. No era como si le agradara el gryffindor o algo así.

Los demás leones se pusieron alertas y cautelosos sobre la serpiente, pero al mismo tiempo querían escuchar la respuesta de Hermione.

—No era nada de eso— dijo al fin la chica con un tono un poco tembloroso.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué fue? Vamos, todos estamos esperando escucharte— dijo Draco haciendo un gesto que abarcó a todos los Gryffindor alrededor, todos pendientes de cada palabra de su compañera.

—Harry me dijo que me amaba—. Un grito se escuchó: Ginny miró furiosa a Harry, que se puso colorado—. Él me besó.

— ¿Y tú lo besaste de vuelta?— preguntó Ginny, furiosa.

—Lo hice por un segundo, hasta que me dí cuenta de quién era y lo empujé.

—Rechazado— rió Draco—, por una sangresucia—. Los dos Slytherin tras él rieron, sus rostros parecían los de niños a los que les dieron un regalo navideño anticipado. Draco se giró y miró a sus dos compañeros de Casa, disfrutando de su nuevo rol—. Chicos, terminamos aquí. Tenemos un motivo. Les dejaremos para que puedan sortear su pequeño _desarreglo_.

— ¿Qué motivo?— preguntó Hermione sin entender.

—Vamos, sé que eres una sangresucia, pero no creí que fueras tan estúpida, o tan ciega.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió ella de nuevo.

—Ron los ve besándose y no te ve empujarlo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?— rió Draco y negó con la cabeza—. Era tan obvio, incluso cuando Ron no me caía bien, ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Qué? ¿Darme cuenta de qué?—. La voz de Hermione sonaba ya desesperada. La chica se acercó para escuchar las palabras finales de Draco, antes de que éste se fuera.

—Ron está completamente enamorado de ti.

— ¿Tu ayuda?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Debemos encontrar a Ronnie!

Draco se preguntó por qué estaba recibiendo ayuda de una aireada rubia.

Ella lo miró al mismo tiempo que se miraba en un espejo de mano, se estaba retocando el maquillaje; era mentira que Ron amara a Hermione Granger, eso era una pila de basura — ¿cómo se llegó a inventar eso? Quién sabe—. Ron la amaba a ella, a Lavender Brown. Y sería ella quién lo tendría cuando lo encontraran.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Eh… En estos momentos no tengo un plan, pero estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá.

— ¡Oh!

— ¿Qué?

—Podríamos preguntarle a la profesora Trelawney, ¡ella sabrá dónde está Ron!

—Sí, sí. Tú anda a hacer eso. ¡Tómate tu tiempo, no apresures a la mujer!— le sonrió Draco a Lavender.

La chica cerró su espejo y se marchó en busca de su profesora favorita.

Draco decidió que ella no sería de mucha ayuda en realidad, pero sí podía ser capaz de enterarse de todos los chismes; saber quién vio qué cosa, quién estaba allí y con quién; ella era ese tipo de persona. Nadie más había hablado aparte de Hermione, que había contado la historia a McGonagall con bastante reluctancia, pero lo había hecho finalmente, pese a la vergüenza.

Para esa hora ya todos debían saber lo ocurrido en la sala común de Gryffindor, y debería ser el chisme más grande del colegio; el trío se estaba despedazando. ¿Y a quién elegiría Hermione? Ron era buen mozo y divertido, pero tenía un horrible temperamento, era amigo de Draco Malfoy (que odiaba a los muggles), y no tenía mucho dinero, ni cerebro al parecer. Harry era el Niño-Que-Vivió, era rico e inteligente, pero bajo, sin gracia y arrogante con cambios de humor espantosos.

Además, todos querían saber dónde estaba Ron, sabían que tenía mal genio, el infame temperamento Weasley, y el pensar que la chica a la que amaba estaba con su mejor amigo… bueno, el chico que había sido su mejor amigo durante cinco años…. ¿Qué le haría a Harry una vez que pusiera las manos sobre él? ¿Y qué se haría a sí mismo? ¿Probablemente algo estúpido cegado por la furia? Y aparentemente, Ron había intentado arreglar las cosas con Harry, pero éste no lo había aceptado, ¿acaso era por Hermione? ¿Acaso Harry veía a Ron como rival? Los alumnos tenían muchas preguntas diferentes, pero ninguna respuesta para ellas; podían especular y adivinar, pero sus ideas y teorías estarían miles de kilómetros lejos de la verdad.

Rápidamente el colegio se dividió: algunos a favor de Ron y otros al de Harry.

Los Gryffindor le dieron a Ron su "perdón" y algunos tomaron su lado en todo el asunto. En los días siguientes, fueron menos los rumores sobre la desaparición de Ron y más los que hablaban del triángulo amoroso. Lee Jordan, al puro _estilo gemelo_, comenzó a tomar apuestas sobre qué sucedería y a quién elegiría ella.

A Draco, por otro lado, no le importaba el triángulo amoroso o quién se quedaría con quién, a él le preocupaba su mejor amigo y si todavía se encontraba con vida.

Lavender había resultado ser realmente una aliada útil, y había recopilado información sobre los eventos de aquella fatídica noche:

1. Una pareja de Huffelpuff de séptimo curso había visto pasar a Ron corriendo alrededor de las 6:15.

2. A Hermione la habían visto regresar al castillo cinco minutos después, sola.

3. Un solitario Slytherin, que había dado un paseo cerca del bosque, había escuchado una respiración agitada y el sonido de alguien corriendo.

4. Un grupo de Huffelpuff fumadores había escuchado el sonido de gente gritando y de una pelea de puños, después vieron un resplandor de luz verde, eso fue alrededor de las 7:00.

5. Luna Lovegood había estado dónde los Thestrals y escuchó un salpicón de agua alrededor de las 7:00.

7. Seamus y Dean dijeron que Harry había regresado cubierto de barro, arañado y con los lentes rotos.

8. Neville reportó que habían marcas de agua roja en el baño después de que lo ocupara Harry esa noche.

A Draco no le gustó nada toda esa información, para él todo apuntaba a una teoría:

Harry había matado a Ron.

Habían peleado, ensuciándose de barro y sangre en el proceso; Harry lanza una maldición asesina, que de alguna manera el ministerio no capta, hacía Ron. Ron muere y Harry arroja el cadáver al lago; el moreno regresa solo, con marcas de haber peleado y luego se lava la sangre de Ron —así lo vio Draco.

Las fuentes de información eran bastante confiables y no mentirían sobre lo que habían visto u oído. En realidad no lucía bien; Draco estaba agradecido de no haberle dicho a los profesores. Quería saber de la boca de Potter lo que había sucedido, para poder dañarlo seriamente.

Por suerte, Lavender había dicho que no diría nada a nadie más que a Draco, pero el rubio lo dudaba. A Lavender le gustaba contar las cosas que sabía. Era la reina de las chismosas. No estaba en su naturaleza guardar secretos, y a cualquiera a quién ella le contara, seguramente también lo haría.

Había pasado una semana y no había noticias de Ron.

Los padres del pelirrojo ya habían sido notificados sobre lo sucedido y lo que estaban haciendo los del Ministerio y los de Hogwarts sobre el asunto. Por supuesto, no sabían de las investigaciones de Draco.

El chico decidió que debería enviarle una lechuza a Jones para que supieran lo sucedido, también le escribió a Dumbo para que le dijera a los amigos muggles de Ron; creyó que era lo mejor y dudaba que alguien más les hubiera contado. Escribió información que tenía y quién se la había dado, hizo una línea de tiempo y le dijo a Dumbo que vengaría a su amigo.

Harry Potter pagaría.

Draco le dijo a Crabbe, Goyle y algunos otros grandes y corpulentos Slytherin el plan que tenía para Harry Potter; a ellos no les importaba por qué lo hacían, sólo que podrían golpear a Potter.

Fue planeado para exactamente dos semanas después de la desaparición de Ron.

Serían silenciosos, pero no rápidos.

Le harían lamentar lo que hizo.

No dejarían huella de lo sucedido.

Los Slytherin sabrían y los demás podrían adivinar, pero nadie diría nada porque no tendrían pruebas o tendrían demasiado miedo para hablar: no querrían terminar como Harry Potter.

Esperaron impacientemente hasta que dieron las doce, indicando que ya era domingo; ya eran dos semanas, Ron había desaparecido de Hogwarts, pero era como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando una lechuza negra entró, lo que significaba que tenía un mensaje urgente qué entregar. Pansy tomó la carta con cuidado.

—Draco, es para ti.

El aludido la cogió y la abrió cuidadosamente, leyendo su contenido.

— ¡Merlín!


	15. ¡En serio!

**Esta historia es de ****Loony-1995****, gracias por dejarme traducirla.**

**Muchas gracias a ****LatexoHPo**** por betear esta historia, eres genial.**

**Gracias a ****Alfy-Malfoy**** y a ****kisa kuchiky**** por sus comentarios y a todos quienes leyeron esta historia.**

**Aquí esta terminada, es para ti gatita 29, misión cumplida, aunque no es el tipo de historia que ami me gusta normalmente, igual fue genial traducirla.**

**Capítulo XV. ¡En serio!**

— ¡De verdad no entiendo!

—Nunca lo haces.

— ¡Oh! ja, ja, ja. Búrlense del niño gordo.

—Pero tú no eres gordo. Ni niño. Eres más un flacucho idiota.

—Ja, ja, ja.

— ¿Tienes qué hacer eso?

—Si, ¿y por qué lo hiciste tú?

—Sentí que tenía qué hacerlo.

—No, no tenías. Podrías haberme pedido ayuda.

—No sentí que podía.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que tus sentimientos siempre están equivocados.

— ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que…?

—Si, lo hice.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Maldición! ¡Si!

—Oh, ¿en se…?

—Si dices "¿en serio?" una vez más, te golpearé.

—Uy, estoy temblando.

—Lo estarás en un minuto.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Suficiente!

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy siendo atacado por una comadreja!

—Eh… ¿Ron?

Ron se sacó de encima a un sonriente Draco y miró a la chica que había dicho su nombre.

— ¿Hermione?

—Tienes el pelo parado— dijo Draco.

—En verdad voy a matarte— dijo Ron y le miró enojado.

—Claro. No soportaré más de este abuso, no lo merezco… ¡No te rías, Ron! Me voy. Adiós, Comadreja.

Ron se despidió de Draco y éste se alejó, pero antes de salir de la habitación se giró y, sin emitir sonido, dijo: "_Bésala, bésala_", hizo un corazón con sus manos y tiró besos al aire.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y dijo, igual sin sonido, unas palabras que hicieron que el dragón se sonrojara. Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada mirado alrededor de la habitación para notar las palabras que decían en mímica la boca de Ron.

Riendo, Draco se fue.

—Es bueno saber que estás bien— habló entonces Hermione que, por instinto, se sentó en el escritorio.

—Gracias. Al parecer la gente pensó que me habían pasado muchas cosas— contestó Ron, sentándose en el escritorio frente a la silla que Hermione estaba utilizando.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Yo…

—Yo…

—Oh…

—Tú…

Ambos rieron al unísono ante su británica educación.

—Vamos, Hermione, las damas primero.

La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo decirle "dama".

—Estaba preocupada por ti—. Parecía que Hermione no le hablaba a Ron, sino al escritorio dónde estaba sentada. Sólo miraba hacía abajo, no podía levantar la mirada—. Realmente comencé a creer lo que todos decían que había sucedido, y cuando Lavender me contó lo mismo que le dijo a Mal… Draco, llegué a la misma conclusión que él. De verdad pensé que Harry había, bueno, que te había matado.

Ron sonrió levemente, pero se arrepintió al momento.

—No, no. No me río de lo que pensabas. No— se apresuró a decir mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas—. Puedo entender cómo llegaste a esa conclusión.

— ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?

—Harry y yo peleamos, él me lanzó un hechizo pero falló. Creo que estaba furioso y se marchó, sin haber matado a nadie. Yo…, quizá suene estúpido.

—Ron, nada de lo que puedas decir es estúpido.

Las orejas de Ron volvieron a ponerse coloradas.

—Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, así que yo…. Bueno, fui a nadar. No sé por qué, creo que fue instinto. ¡Merlín! Eso suena estúpido. Pero el lago estaba allí, eso debió ser el salpicón que alguien escuchó. Pero no ayudó mucho. Sabía que tenía que alejarme de todo, así que me fui. Ni siquiera me demoré tanto…

"Fui dónde Dumbo. Él estaba sorprendido de verme, pero a su mamá le caigo bien, así que no hizo preguntas y me dejo quedarme. Dumbo recibió la carta de Draco y lo más rápido que pudo le respondió, diciéndole que no estaba muerto.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste, Ron?

—Oh— exclamó el pelirrojo y nuevamente habló—. Hermione, no me importa lo tuyo con Harry.

— ¿Qué sobre Harry y yo?

—Bueno, ustedes "juntos".

—De verdad no te entiendo, Ron.

—Te vi besándote con Harry y oí lo que él dijo—. Las orejas y rostro de Ron ardían como el fuego.

—Oh—. Fue el turno de Hermione para sonrojarse—. Oh.

—No me molesta, estoy contento por ti, y espero que sigan juntos.

Ron se levantó para irse. Hermione también se puso de pie.

—No lo amo, Ron.

El pelirrojo se giró hacía ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo rompí el beso. Debiste marcharte antes de eso— dijo ella y le miró por primera vez; ahora él miraba al piso—. ¿Te importaría que estuviéramos juntos?

Hermione creyó saber lo que pensaba Ron, y por qué no se había ido, pero quería oírlo con sus propios oídos. Hasta que eso sucediera, no lo creería.

Ron caminó lentamente hacía ella y tartamudeó en un murmullo lo que parecían ser palabras.

—Y-yo…

—¿Sí, Ron?

Él tenía tanto qué decirle a esa chica de cabellos alborotados, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero era terrible con las palabras y no podía hacerlo. Debía rendirse. No decir nada e irse. Eso sería lo mejor. Irse. Ella no sería la misma, ella no lo valía. Se burlaría de él. Probablemente querría a Krum. Todos se reirían y se preguntarían cómo pudo pensar que se merecía a alguien como ella…

— ¡Oh! ¡Maldición!— exclamó y la besó.

El beso dijo más que mil palabras. La amaba y ahora ella lo sabría. Seguía esperando que ella le empujara para alejarse de él, pero no lo hizo. La chica se acercó más a él, no quería terminar el beso.

Ron amaba a Hermione.

Hermione amaba a Ron.

El chico sonrió levemente en sus labios y terminó el beso. Sus orejas ardían una vez más, pero ya no le importaba.

—Te amo, Ron— dijo Hermione sin aliento, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Yo también te amo, Hermione. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré.

**Diez años después.**

— ¿En serio? ¿En serio? No, ¿en serio?

—Draco, ¿qué te he dicho sobre esas malditas palabras?

—Eh… Nah, no soy tan molesto.

— ¿En serio?

—Oh, ja, ja, ja.

—No otra vez.

— ¡Siempre es algo contigo! Aunque aún no me cae bien— añadió Draco, cambiando el tema antes de que Ron lo "atacara" de nuevo.

—No creo que te caiga bien alguna vez.

—Dumbo viene, ¿cierto? ¿Y los demás?

—Bueno, si por "los demás" te refieres a Dumbo, Andy, Travis, Piper, Casper, blah, blah, blah… ya sabes, el resto de esos chicos, sí. Y los Jones también vienen, no creo que Lex traiga a su nuevo novio… Tom Creevy creo que es su nombre.

—Qué horripilante. ¡Oh, no me mires así! Sus hermanos mayores son unos acosadores. Exactamente. Yo gano.

—Si, todos vienen.

— ¿Potter?

— ¡Esa es una terrible imitación de Snape! Mione…

— ¡Aw! ¡Le dices "Mione"!

— ¡Maldición! Draco, voy a matarte uno de estos días y no será agradable.

—No imagino que morir sea agradable.

—Volviendo al tema, no, _Hermione_ lo invitó pero él no respondió. Ginny viene.

—Oh, qué divertido. Otra Comadreja, me ahogaré en ellas.

—Te ahogarás en un minuto y no será en Weasleys.

—¡ No necesitas ser tan desagradable! Y no creo que casarte en Azkaban haga tu boda con ella "el día más feliz de su vida". Ella probablemente te mataría.

— ¿Quién dice que me atraparán si te mato? ¿Y por qué no puedes llamarla por su nombre? Ella te llama Draco. _Ella_ tiene un nombre.

—Pero yo no quiero usarlo. Sabes bien a quién me refiero cuando digo "ella". Si algo no está roto, no lo arregles. ¿Estás listo?

—Más listo, imposible. ¿Por qué?

—Llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ahora y no creo que el novio deba llegar después que la novia, eso sería un poco incómodo.

**Fin.**


End file.
